Code Lyoko Evolution
by RocketShark216
Summary: Set after season 4. a new kid comes to kadic. But bad timing because xana is alive and will use this to his advantage. Pairings are JXM, UXY, OXS, and AXOC. Rated T for teenage dating drama and violence. Also WilliamXLaura is going to replace W/Sissi. Sorry!
1. CH1:Graham's First Day Part 1

**Code Lyoko Evolution Chapter 3-Graham's First Day(Part 1)**

**Authors Note:**

**Alright, this chapter is gunna make up for my other 2 chapters by being longer. Anyway, this is also what u may consider, my first real chapter. Anyway, for those of u who don't know, Graham is based on me(he is me, seeing how we share the same name and we have the same personality and are also both 14.)However, he comes from the fictional town of Waters Edge,Ohio(don't go thinking I'm a creative genius, I got this idea off a church sign.) and he has two OLDER simblings named Jade and Adam.(Adam is 18, Jade is 16.) My simblings are younger, I have a brother who's 10 and a sister who's 8.**

**Anyway, in this fic Kadic is based in Ontario,Canada(however if ur ever in denial, you can just pretend i wrote France.) Also, Milly is 14, and Hiroki and Johny are both 12. Jimmy(my other oc, he is Jeremey's little brother.) is 11 and pals around with Hiroki and Johnny, making them a sort of like best friend trio, the three muskateers, three amigos kind of deal. I also messed up in the first chapter in saying Aelita is 15. I meant to type 14. Anywhoo, the pairings in this are JeremeyXMilly, GrahamXAelita, UlrichXYumi, OddXSamantha,and WilliamXSissi(i no that sounds crazy but during their conversation about Ulrich and Yumi at the pool during that one episode i just felt the fluff.)Also, Jimmy has a crush on Aelita, Johnny still has a crush on Yumi, and Hiroki has a crush on the now OLDER Milly. Also, Laura Gaither(the new character in the real code lyoko evolution) is in the fic she's 15 and she is a member of team lyoko. However in this fic she will go to lyoko ON OCASSION.**

**Laura: Why not full time?! It's not fair!**

**Me:Take it up with the supreme court.**

**Anywhoo, Yumi is a boarder in this fic and so is Hiroki(He shares a room with his TWO best friends, Johnny and Jimmy. Graham and Jeremey are roomates and they eventually become best friends. Yumi and Aelita share a room and when Laura comes in she shares with them. William is 14 and he shares a dorm with Ulrich and Odd. **

**In this fic the original sectors ALL return, unlike that good for nothing peice of crap their airing as I type.(They just made that up cuz they're too lazy to animate that many sectors.)**

**IN FACT, I add two NEW sectors. Xana's new base of operations is a sector called Xana Castle.(it's like a replika, but it's connected directly to Lyoko as well.) And Maelstrom is based in a new sector called Slipspace(it's a combination of sector 5 and outer space with Spires instead of towers. Unlike Towers which can only be deactivated by Aelita, Spires have sheild generators that protect them that must be shutdown by Graham(it is revealed later that Graham can do this because his grandfather is the creator of Okoyl, the virtual world that Maelstrom is from. After the shields are down the Spire can be destroyed by shooting at it's core,which is an exposed ball of energy with the Maelstrom logo on it)**

**Alright, enough, time for the disclaimer:**

**I do not own code lyoko or any trademarks.**

**claimer: i do own Graham, Jimmy, The OverShell,Imagination(Graham's Lyoko Power) Maelstrom, Zora, Guardian(Maelstrom's dead sister.) Okoyl(The virtual world where Maelstrom came from)Spires(Okoyl's version of towers.) Xana Castle, and Slipspace.**

It was a boring day for Ulrich. I mean, sure, he could see his friends again, but ever since that day last year the excitement of going to Kadic had just faded away. His father and mother had never really thought highly of him, so Ulrich always felt worthless. The only thing that took away that feeling was being a Lyoko Warrior. Now that Xana was dead, he felt he had no purpose. You could call it a mood or maybe it was a phase he going through, but either way he just couldn't shake the feeling that this year would make him feel even more worthless. On top of that he had the added stress of his fear of asking Yumi to be his girlfriend. When it came to Yumi, Ulrich was as confused as a Non-Code Lyoko fan would be if he was forced to sit through all of season 1 in a row(**Told you i'd break the fourth wall.**)Now he was stuck in homeroom with the new 8th grade math teacher, Mrs. Englefeld. She was mean, old, and very, very cranky. At last she sat up and look toward the doorway and mumbled something like "Alright, don't be shy, here we go." For a second Ulrich thought of adding crazy to the list of Mrs. Englefeld's traits when all of a sudden she stood up and started to address the whole class.

"Hello kids, as you may or may not know, my name is Mrs. Englefeld, and I'm your new homeroom teacher, now, homeroom is going to be over soon so I'd like you to help me welcome a new student. Come on, don't be shy, walk in...there we go."

For a few seconds all Jeremey could see was a leg but as the seconds rolled on and the new student walked in he could see the whole picture. The new student was a boy with ash blonde hair with 2 collicks, however it was hard to tell because he wore a backwards grey Ohio State ball cap over his hair. He also wore a red t shirt with Brutus the Buckeye shirt on it. He wore dark blue denim jeans and to top it all off he wore red hightop Nikes. His outfit made him look like he was cool(or at least thought he was) but his head hung low.

"Class, say hello to your new student. His name is Graham Ulry."(**It's pronounced Gram Ole-rie.)** "Why don't you greet your new classmates Graham?"

After the teacher said this Jeremey could see his hand start to shake a little bit and he started to sweat through his forehead and suddenly Jeremey fopund himself able to relate to this new student. Jeremey tried hard to stay focused but he soon found himself drifting back to when he first came to Kadic.

Flashback Start.

"Alright, class, meet your new classmate, Jeremey Bell-piss..."(**No pun intended. I literally have friends who watch code lyoko who have called him Jeremey Belpiss. And it wasn't on purpose.)**

The class laughed as Jeremey's last name was mis-pronounced. In an attempt to deflect the embarassment Jeremey whispered in her ear.

"It's Belpois."  
"Sorry, it's Jeremey Belspaw."

This mistake was met with even more laughter as the entire class of 6th graders began to tease him. Jeremey's cheeks then began to turn bright red and he began to cry. He then ran out of the classroom to escape the chorus of laughter but as he was seen by students walking down the hallway they called him a baby and started to laugh at him and tease him and it only got worse as he exited the school. He eventually ran to his dorm, opened the door, shut it, and locked it. He then ran to his bed where he got under the covers and started to cry.

Flashback End.

Jeremey suddenly felt bad and decided he would do whatever he could to prevent the new student from suffering the same pain. He stared at the clock and concentrated really hard. Most of his classmates probably thought he had lost track of time but in reality he was trying to force the clock to move forward to 7:45 so homeroom would be over and the new student could go to his next class. however the harder he concentrated the slower the hand turned. Finally after what seemed like centuries the clocked finally chimed, announcing it was time for first period. Mrs. Englefeld then gave instructions to her class.

"Alright class, it's time for first period. Those of you who are supposed to stay here, stay in your seats, for those of you walking in, please take your seats. If you have another first period teacher, please exit the classroom and move to your next class."

At first Jeremey thought the new boy was home-free but then he turned and walked down the aisle of desks he then plopped down in the seat next to Sissi Delmas. However, she yelled at him, and he was forced to move. Jeremey watched as Graham tried seat after seat, facing rejection at every turn. Graham then walked down Jeremey's row and Jeremey prepared to offer him a seat next to him but was shocked when he overlooked Jeremey and skipped to an empty desk in the back of the room. He then sat down and crossed his arms on his desk and put his head in it. Jeremey watched as Graham tried not to cry but then Mrs. Englefeld told him to look up and as he relunctly put his head up it was revealed that his attempt to not cry had failed. Jeremey felt extremely bad for him and over the course of the school day he tried not to think about it but as it turns out they both had the same class schedule. So Jeremey spent his day trying to avoid thinking about the new boy and his troubles. He continued this until the end of 5th period and decided he was going to invite the boy to sit with him and his friends at lunch.

**And so ends chapter three. I am so glad I was able to write a good one this time. Next chapter Graham gets beat up and Team Lyoko decides to help him out and Graham meets his soon to be best friend Jeremey. He also develops a crush on Aelita and discovers the gangs secret. Also Xana comes back next chapter so there's a plus. **


	2. CH2:Graham First Day PART 2

**Code Lyoko Evolution Chapter 4:Graham's Day(Part 2)**

**Authors Note: **

**Hey, how's it going? Anyway i know this is the third chapter I've posted today but I'm trying to get reviews so plez if you have any comments at all plez review...plez! At this point i'm so desperate for feedback I'll take negative reviews! I wanna know how I'm doing!**

**Anyway, all begging aside, I am accepting O.c.s. However, they will not be used as Lyoko Members. They will just be side characters that will appear in some chapters. They will have small rolls sometimes and bigger roles other times. Anyways here's the form.**

**Gamemaster131secondary's CLE OC FORM**

**Character Name:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Bio:**

**Outfit:**

**Alright just copy and paste the form above the dotted line in a review and fill in the blanks. BE WARNED that I am not going to tell you if i've excepted your o.c. If i have excepted your oc, you will find this out when I post their debut chapter. So if you don't see your character and don't get any responses, please don't delete your review or get discouraged. If I have exxcepted your oc, they will show up sooner or later(It depends on how frequent ur reviews are. If the oc form is your only review to this story, but i except ur oc, they will show up towards the end[probably, unless i rely need a character and can't come up with any and ur oc is the only accepted one that matches the criteria, but u get the point.])**

**Also, I know I said Graham would discover the factory this chapter, but that's halfway true/halfway false. He discovers it mostly next chapter, but the discovery begins this chapter. I need time to establish a lot of things this chapter(Mostly the pairings, last chapter UXY only got one mention, and I used it as a prelude to a breaking of the fourth wall-I try to come up with ways to do that as much as possible without making it an issue of Deadpool.)**

**And here's the Disclaimer:**

**I do not own code lyoko or any trademarks.**

**claimer: i do own Graham, Jimmy, The OverShell,Imagination(Graham's Lyoko Power) Maelstrom, Zora, Guardian(Maelstrom's dead sister.) Okoyl(The virtual world where Maelstrom came from)Spires(Okoyl's version of towers.) Xana Castle, and Slipspace.**

For Graham, today had been the longest(and possibly worst) day of his life. He had driven from the hotel his parents were staying in for the week all the way to kadic, spent the night in the car, woken up, took a sponge bath in a Porta-Potti,(**No pun intended, my mom made me do this once, if it ever happens to you, suck it up and do it in the bathroom at the nearest Micky-d's. AND LOCK THAT DOOR!BTW i know this is random but that would make a good "you might be a redneck" joke.) **brushed his teeth with soap,(**Ok, this one's a joke. I've never done this.)** and on top of that he was getting made fun of and he had sat in the back of 5 DIFFERENT classrooms by himself. Now it was lunchtime and no-one would let him sit at their table. Graham had been rejected by the jocks, the cheerleaders, the greasers, the goth and emo crowd, the nerds, the losers from the band, even the rejects rejected him. But what he didn't know was that a certain 15 year old boy with blonde hair and glasses was looking for him so he could invite him to do what Graham wanted the most at this time of day:sit at an ACTUAL lunch table.

Change of P.O.V

Jeremey had tried and triend to find Graham, but he could not pinpoint his location. He felt bad and decided he'd try tommorow when he sat down across from his friend Yumi. He was trying not to let it show that he was sad when all of a sudden Yumi asked him a question he was hoping no-one was going to ask.

"Hey Jeremey, whats wrong? You look really upset."

Jeremey opened his mouth to deny her claim but then decided to speak the truth.

"Well, it's hard to explain. You know that new kid?"

"You mean the one everyone's making fun of? Graham Ultrie or something like that?"

"Did Yumi just say the name Graham Ulry? Since when have we been as mean as the people around us? Seriously don't make fun of him, he's new."

Jeremey and Yumi jumped up in unison, both poised for flight. All of a sudden Jeremey felt a tap on his shoulder. Jeremey turned around and was about to punch his attacker, when it turned out his attacker was friendly.

"Odd, plez don't sneak up on us like that, you scared us to death! Now, Jeremey what were you saying?"

"Well, I feel pretty bad, seeing how I know what he's going through. Two years ago on this EXACT day, I was in his shoes. So, anyway, I decided to invite him to sit with us, you know, so he can be friends with us and not feel so lonely."

"So, what does this have to do with you being upset?"

"I can't find him."

"Oh."

After what seemed like ages Odd spoke.

"Hey, Einstien, problem solved, he's over there."

"Over where?"

"He's eating by the quad."

"Oh...I see him! I'll go invite him right now!"

Now might not be a good time, Herb and Nicholas are talking to him...and they look mad!"

Change Of P.O.V

_Five minutes ago..._

Graham was more depressed than ever. He hadn't made any friends, everyone hated him, and on top of that a jock tripped him, making him drop his food. It wouldn't be that big of a deal, except for the fact that when he went up to get more food the lunchlady said they were out of food. This was incredibly bad news as Graham hadn't had anything to eat since yesterday afternoon;he had gotten in a fight with his father before dinner and was sent straight to bed without food and when he woke up there wasn't time to eat breakfest. He had decided to sit by a tree and do nothing until lunch was over when a baseball flew towards him. He caught it and wondered where the heck it came from but the he looked over towards the direction it c ame from and saw a baseball diamond with kids playing. What he din't see were Nicholas and Herb, the owners of the baseball. running towards him. They slowed their pace and stood over him, looking like they wanted something.

After a few seconds Graham got the idea.

"Oh, I'm sorry...is this your ball?"

Graham waited for a response until he got one from the dim witted Nicholas.  
"Yah, you stole it! Give it back before I-"

He was trying to threaten him but he was slugged in the arm by Herb.

"No you knucklehead, he didn't steal it, he caught it. Now if you would kindly give us the ball..."

"I'd be happy to-"

"He's lying. He's lying through his teeth!"

Graham had enough of Nicholas and decided to speak his mind.

"God, you really are a knucklehead, aren't you."

The sudden change of expression on Herb's face wasn't the only clue that Graham had made a serious mistake.

"Hey watch your mouth. He's MY best friend, and no-one calls him knucklehead but me now you better get ready to get hurt cuz I'm mad!"

Graham didn't realize the next thing he said was a HUGE ERROR.

"You? Hurt ME? You and what army, NOODLE ARMS?"

Herb snapped his fingers and 5 of Sissi's cronies rushed to him.

"Oh. That army."

Before Graham had time to fight back, Herb cave the order.

"Attack!"

Within a few seconds things went from ugly to HORRIFIC. Graham then found himself laying on the ground with Herb and his friends standing over him. Herb then began to mock him and kick him at the same time while his cronies laughed. And all the while Jeremey and his friends watched it unfold.

Change Of P.O.V

Jeremey decided something had to be done before they seriously hurt him.

"Guys, we can't just stande here, we have to help him."

Odd decided what he though about that imediatley.

"Yah, and get crushed? Trust me Einstein, I hate bullying just as much as the next guy, but we're outnumbered."

Unbeknowest to them, at this point Aelita, Ulrich, and William had showed up and they informed their friends of their presence by speaking. The did this in unison.

"We're-right-here!"

Jeremey turned around and saw his friends. It didn't even take a single second for the gang to decide what to do next. They all rushed to the scene of the crime to help.

**Alright, that's it for this chapter. Next chapter, Graham meets team lyoko, xana comes back, and graham discovers their secret. Please review with your oponion. i need to know what i'm doing right and what i need to fix.**

**C YAH NEXT TIME!**


	3. CH3:Xana Returns part 1

**Code Lyoko Evolution Chapter 5:Xana Returns**

**Authors note:**

**Hey guys, GameMaster131secondary here! anywhoo, welcome to chapter 5 of my fic! I know it's not as good as other peoples believe me but i'm still excited about writing it but if i could get some reviews i'd be happy since i'm only gonna be able to use this computer for like 2 more days-so please review-i don't care if their negative. I'm OBVIOUSLY still accepting o.c.s, the form is in chapter 4's authors note. **

**In this episode, there are some GrahamXAelita moments, however it's more of like Graham noticing he has a crush on her. Aelita starts to like him later on in the series(well, a few chapters afterwards)At first it's more of a mutual crush, but they will eventually go out.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own code lyoko or any trademarks.**

**claimer: i do own Graham, Jimmy, The OverShell,Imagination(Graham's Lyoko Power) Maelstrom, Zora, Guardian(Maelstrom's dead sister.) Okoyl(The virtual world where Maelstrom came from)Spires(Okoyl's version of towers.) Xana Castle, and Slipspace.**

After about 3 minutes of getting kicked by Herb, Graham was aching all over. So now Graham's AMAZINGLY HORRIBLE day would end with an AMAZING HORRIBLE trip to the infirmary which would result in an AMAZINGLY HORRIBLE ending: he'd have to rest for days. Graham was about to get out his phone and call 9-1-1, but decided that was too drastic. Besides, the adults were watching this and soon they'd save him. Rite?

All of a sudden, the kicking stopped. At first he thought Herb was done, but he then realized that he was wrong. Herb had come up with something even MORE painful(if that was even possible.) He picked him up by his shirt collar and lifted him high. At first Graham thought he was gonna punch him in the face, and he grimaced as he prepared for the coming pain. However, he wasn't prepared enough. Graham started to panic as Herb prepared to throw him over his head.

_Dang, this nerd is strong! _Graham thought as he braced himself.

But his bones breaking wasn't the next sound he heard. It was Herb's cronies screaming pain. He watched as they got beat up then ran away. Nicholas ran but Herb stayed.

He decided to go ahead and throw him anyway but he was stopped by a blonde kid with glasses, a blue turtleneck sweater,(**i never really liked his red one.)**khaki pants, and brown loafers beat him up. Herb then ran away WITH GRAHM in his arms, but eventually he couldn't lift him anymore and he dropped him. Graham just layed there for a few seconds before the blond kid ran up to him.

He was dazed, so he said the one thing he was thinking:

"Did anyone get the # of that truck?"

When his vison unblurred, he saw the blonde kid above him. Graham was about to ask him why he and his friends saved him, when all of a sudden he beat him to it.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah...but who are you and why did you save me?"

"Oh. Sorry. I'm Belpois, Jeremey Belpois. And we saved you because we had to before you got seriously hurt."

For some reason that name sounded realy familar to Graham. He pondered this and then realized why.

"Oh, your're that kid the principal told me to move in with. I'm Graham Ulry."

That's when he noticed his hat wasn't on his head. He saw it and was about to grab it when a girl with pink hair beat him too it. He was about to yell at her to give it to him, but that all changed when she turned around.

"Somebody dropped this during the fight. Is this yours?"

She stared right at Graham. He held out his hand and tried to say it was his hat, but, for some reason he just couldn't. She had pink hair, a pale white face(not too pale, but not tan either.) and she had really dark green eyes. Her hair was up in some sort of weird hairdo, pretty, but weird. She realized that he couldn't speak, and she asked him again.

"So...it's yours?"

He nodded and she handed him the hat. He put it on frontwards then very gently turned it around. He then gave it a nice downward tug and, in deciding that his hat was secure, he put his hands in his pockets.

The rest of Jeremey's friend walked up and he introduced them.

"Graham, these are my friends."

One of them walked up and held out her hand. Unlike the pink haired one, this girl had dark, jet black hair, a black shirt with matching black pants, and to top it all off she had black sneakers. Her hair, unlike the pale pink-haired girl, was down. It was short, so it was obvious that once in her life she cut it. She introduced herself.

"Sorry to see you get hurt so bad. My name's Yumi. Yumi Ishiyama. Nice to meet you."

He took her hand, shook it, and responded.

"Nice to meet you too, Yumi."

She stepped backward, and another one of Jeremey's friends stepped up.

This one was a boy, and he had blond hair. However the rest of his appearance was quite questionable. His hair was spiked straight up(it reminded Graham of Jimmy Neutron's hair.)however towards the bottom ther was a spot that was died purple. This was not the only thing that was questionable about his clothing. He also had a purple shirt, blue jeans, and tan loafers. He finally spoke, and Graham discovered the only thing that wasn't weird or questionable about him:his voice.

"Hi, I'm Odd, Odd Della Robia, and I kicked butt in that fight right guys?"

He turned to his friends who all shrugged and looked down, humming to themselves.

It was obvious that he was the showoff of the group.

Then the other two boys introduced themselves in unison. One had brown hair, a somewhat tan/yellow shirt underneath a tan jacket, green pants, and tan sneakers. He introduced himself first.

"My name's Stern, Ulrich took quite a beating."

"Th-Thank you?"

The other kid had black hair, almost like Yumi's, a black t shirt with a red collor, jeans, and black sneakers. He introduced himself next.

"I'm William Dunbar. Welcome to Kadic. Hope you don't get beat up like that again."

Last but DEFINENTLY NOT least in Graham's mind, the pink-haired girl introduced herself.

She held out her hand and spoke.

"Hi. My name's Stones. Aelita Stones."

She held out her hand and waited for him to shake it. Aside from the hair, eyes, and face, she was wearing a pink hoody whith those little ball things with the strings that connect them to the hoody(**If you know a proper name for these, I'd love to hear it.**) and a pink skirt with pink leggings, and white and pink Nikes.

Graham must have zoned out for longer than he thought, because Aelita started to notice.

"Hello? You there? Don't leave me hangin."

Graham snapped out of it and blushed. He quickly shook her hand and she walked back. Her hand was soft. Jeremey was the next one to speak.

"So, from what I've seen today, you need friends. Bad. What do you say?"

"Really? Sure! But if your joking, I'll get really upset, because I've been having a HORRIBLE DAY."  
"It's okay. I'm serious. Come sit with us."

Then the bell rang for 6th period Gym.

"I'll sit with you guys tommorrow."

"Sounds good. But I'll see you after school to help you get your stuff inside my room."

**Alright, how's that for a chapter! See yah next time!**


	4. CH4:Talking about the girls

**Code Lyoko Chapter Six:Roomates/The Guys hang out/Talking bout girls**

**Author's Note: In this chapter the guys hang out and talk out who can get a date the fastest. **

**Next chapter the girls talk about the guys and Xana comes back!**

Jeremey had been waiting for what seemed like ages for Graham to meet him here. It shouldn't take so long, seeing how they attended ALL the same classes. Jeremey was starting to get annoyed so he pulled out his Science textbook(No time is a bad time to study right?) when all of a sudden he felt like he was being watched. Closely. He turned around and saw something run out of his vision really fast. Jeremey shivered, he hadn't been this scared since Xana was still alive. Then someone tapped him on the back and Jeremey shot up straight in the air, only to find out it was Graham. He decided to tell him what he thought about the idea of scaring him.

"Come on man, why did you have to do that."

Immediatley afterwards he got an apology.

"Sorry. I didn't know you'd be scared that bad."

"It's ok. So...where's your stuff?"

"It's in the office building. I asked the secretary to hang on to it."

_A HALF HOUR LATER..._

"Alright so now that we have your stuff moved in, what do yah say we go hang out with the gang?"

"Sounds good."

Graham and Jeremey were about to walk out the door when Jeremey rushhed back to his bed and grabbed his laptop. They both exited the dorm together and went to go meet up with their friends. They went over to the quad and waited when all of a sudden Odd, Ulrich, and William walked toward them, arguing as they walked. The first thing they heard was Odd.

"Dude, I could get a date faster than any of you."

Ulrich didn't like his tone.

"Come on Odd, besides, even if you got a date, the second you take off your shoes they'll run away."

Then Odd said the one thing Ulrich didn't want ANYONE to say, let alone his jerk of a best friend.

"Well, I'd like to see you ask out Yumi."

"Shutup! Well...I bet you can't ask out Samantha!"

Jeremey laughed as the self procliamed "Purple Clad Cassanova"(**I came up with that myself.)**blushed. Then Odd tried to embarass Jeremey but it didn't have quite the same effect.

"Well how about YOU ask Aelita back out."

"Odd, I told you we're just friends now. So I'M NOT the ONE you should be teasing about Aelita."

Odd pondered this for a moment and he came up with a blank.

William was getting tired of watching Odd try to think(more like watching him try to kill himself BY THINKING.) so he decided to enlighten him, much to the displeasure of Graham.

"He's talking about Graham."

"Why do you say that? I don't think he likes her."

Ulrich replied before William had a chance.

"Dude, he like, so does! I mean did you even SEE him when he talked to her?! He couldn't even speak. He's madly in love with her."

Graham blushed dark pink and he looked down to try to hide this. He decided to make a comeback.

"Jerk."

"I'm just messing with yah. Don't worry. Your secrets safe."

Odd had thought about it and was ready to ask Samantha out.

The gang watched as he walked up to her(she had only been there for two seconds) and asked her.

"Hey Samantha, would you like to sit with me at dinner and maybe go out on a...date?"

Samantha's face all of a sudden changed from happy to sad as she answered Odd.

"Sorry Odd, I'd really love to and everything, but I got detention and I have to eat dinner in the principal office but it's a definate rain check see you later cutie."

She kissed him on the cheek and walked away.

The rest of the guys had watched the entire thing play out and didn't know whether to laugh at him, comfort him, or congratulate him.

William had the courage now as he ran away from the group. The gang was completeley clueless as he stopped to talk to Sissi.(**Let me say that again.)**HE STOPPED TO TALK TO SISSI!

Ulrich spoke his mind about this relatively quick.

"Dude, is he doing what I think he's doing?"

William talked with her about homework and about the pretest tommorow(dumb seeing how it's the first day of school and they already said there's a pre-test tommorow.)and eventually got the nerve to ask.

"Ok, listen, it's been nice talking to you but the real reason I'm here is to ask you on a date tonight."

What Sissi said next was as suprising as it gets.

"Yeah, I'll go out with you tonight. Sounds like fun see you later."

William walked back toward the gang and Odd gave him a high-five as Ulrich looked on. Graham and Jeremey were about to congratulate him when they were scared out of there wits as Aelita and Yumi snuck up behind them and greeted them in unison.

"Hi guys!"

Jeremey shot up straight in the air while Graham fell down and shot straight back up. They then turned around to see their friends and the girls greeted them again.

"Hey guys, how's it going?"

Jeremey replied to Yumi.

"Good. Odd, Ulrich, and William are arguing though."

Aelita talked.

"Really? What about?"  
"They're arguing over who can get a date faster. Odd asked Samantha but she has detention. William asked Sissi and their going out tonight."

Aelita thought that was strange and inquired about the subject.

"Really? Wow. I didn't know he was into Sissi."

"Yeah. It's strange."

Aelita decided to greet Graham.

"So, how's your first evening at Kadic going Graham?"

Graham blushed as he realized she was talking to him and decided to answer her.

"Good."

The gang started to hang out but then the bell rang for dinner and they decided to go inside and get some chow.

Soon it was time for bed as the gang got ready and then they slept.

**How was this chapter? Good? I sure hope so. Anyway now Graham can talk to Aelita and William has a date with Sissi! Also I kinda liked the OddXSamantha part. Please review! Still acepting o.c.s! Also the first person to write ten reviews gets a preview of chapter 7!**


	5. CH5:talking about the guysThe discovery

**Code lyoko Evolution Chapter 7:talking about the guys/Xana Returns**

** Author's note:**

**Hey guys welcome to chapter 7! I really need a betareader to help me so if you are interested please review saying so. Ocs are still open. The first 10 people to create an oc and submit them will be featured on my profile(I'll favorite one of your stories and build like an author's profile for you to sort of build awareness of you)**

**Anyway, WilSi(WilliamXSissi) And OddTha(OddXSamantha) are off to a-semi good start, while Graham's crush on Aelita is slighty growing, and (JeremeyXMilly)will be off to a good start soon. In this chapter the girls have a slumber party and talk about the guys(by the girls I mean Milly, Sissi, Samantha, Aelita, and Yumi) **

**Yumi talks about how Ulrich is confusing her, Aelita wonders why Graham isn't shy EXCEPT for when she is around, Sissi talks about why she likes William, and Milly talks about getting a date. Graham finds the factory and Xana returns. Please review to tell me what you think about the couples in this fic, I'm working REALLY hard on this right now. **

Aelita was now having a slumber party in the rec room with her friends and it was starting to wind down. They had already got their nails and hair done and such(**I'm a guy, so i have no idea how these girly slumber parties work, so don't flame**.) and they had started to wind down to talk. They had gotten bored before Yumi brought up the subject of boys.

"So Sissi how'd your date with William go?"

Sissi thought for a moment before finally deciding how it went.

"It could of been better, it could've been worse, but I had a pretty good time."

Yumi replied with a smile.

"Well at least SOMEBODY'S romance is going okay. I can't figure out WHAT'S going on with Ulrich."

Aelita rung in with her opinion.

"Don't worry Yumi he'll come around."

"Thanks Aelita."

"Your welcome."

Milly had been listening to this conversation before she decided to say something.

"I wish I COULD get a date."

Yumi replied.

"My little brother Hiroki seems to like you."

"Ha ha."(**Milly is 14 in this fic, so Hiroki is more like a little brother to her.**)

The girls talked for a while before Milly and Sissi fell asleep. After this point is was just Aelita and Yumi awake so Yumi said what had been on her mind since lunch.

"So, that new kid Graham sure is nice."

Aelita replied.

"Yeah he certainly is. Now Jeremey has a roomate. I think they could end up being best friends."

Yumi nodded in agreement before moving back to the reason she had brought it up.

"Although there's something I don't get about him."

"Really Yumi what's that?"

"He's really talkative most of the time, but whenever your around he gets really shy and nervous, also I've noticed;and this might just be me;but whenever your around he's always blushing and zoning out."

"Yah that's true but what does this have to do with me?"

"Duh!Isn't it obvious?!"

"No not really Yumi."

"I think he LIKES you."

"What? How could you think that?!"

"Well, earlier this evening. The guys were hanging out, and I saw Graham talking to the guys, perfectly normal. Then we scare him and Jeremey, you ask him a question, and he's so nervous he can barely squeek out the answer. He likes you!"

"Yumi I'm having a very hard time believing you."

"I'll show you tommorow but for now let's just go to sleep."

"Alright Yumi. Goodnight."

_The next day..._

While those fools just became more lazier by the day, Xana was growing even more and more powerfull. You see, he had not been destroyed, as originally thought. Xana's power had just been dramaticly descreased. Xana used the last bit of his power to infect the switch with a virus that allowed it to appear to be shutoff when in reality it was in sleep mode. He had then resorted to siphoning off the energy of his own monsters just to survive. Now Xana had the power to activate a FAKE Tower to lure the Lyoko Warriors to turn the supercomputer back on. However as Xana would find out in a few hours that would not be necessary.

_The morning..._

Jeremey and Graham had been peacefully asleep for hours when they heard two loud beeping noises. They immediatley woke up and threw their respective alarm clocks halfway across the room.(**I got this off of Son of the mask, in the scene where he throws the alarm clock.) **When they had finally fully woken up, Jeremey and Graham got out of bed to examine themselves. Jeremey was wearing a blue pajama shirt with matching pajama pants. He put on his glasses and began to strip down to his underwear. He quickly wrapped a towel around himself and headed for the shower room. Graham took off his grey pajama shirt and flung it across the room before taking off his unmatching pajama pants. He then grabbed a towel and headed for the showers.

He and Jeremey returned to the dorms wher Jeremey put on his trademark outfit and put on his glasses. Graham, on the other hand, put on a completely new outfit. He wore a Blue shirt with Sonic the Hedgehog on it, dark blue jeans(**I love me some dark jeans.**)white puma socks and white pumas. To top it all of he grabbed a blue ballcap with the words "Daytona Beach, Florida" on it, put it on frontwards, turned it around, and gave it a nice downward tug.(**This is another outfit that I wear, it's one of my favorites, I wear ballcaps a lot but sometimes my mom makes me go without one.**) They then grabbed their phones and headed to the Hallway where they met with Odd and Ulrich. They then all four headed down to the mess hall to get some food.

They had 5 minutes before the rest of the school was expected to be at the mess hall dorm lining up so the gang had to make it fast if they wanted to be the first ones to eat. They made it there with two minutes to spare before the group was joined by Yumi. They stood there for a couple seconds before Odd asked the question every single one of the guys had on their mind.

"So where's Aelita?"

Yumi replied soon after.

"She's still getting ready. She'll be here any minute."

What the guys didn't know was that Yumi was trying to demonstrate her theory to Aelita by making her wear another outfit that took a little while to put on so that Graham would notice and Aelita would know Yumi's theory was correct.

A few minutes later Aelita came running to them before halting in front of Yumi. She then greeted them with a smile.

"Hey guys, what's up? Did you all sleep well last night?"

Jeremey gave a thumbs up while Graham gave a timid nod. Odd nodded as well while Ulrich shook his head.

"Why not Ulrich?"

"Odd was snoring REALLY LOUD last night. At first it wasn't that bad but then it got so loud he woke up Kiwi and then Kiwi started BARKING LIKE CRAZY. I had to let Kiwi sleep under my covers just to hide him since his barking made Jim suspicous."

"Well that sounds terrible. So, Graham, how are you holding out are you enjoying yourself?"

Graham looked at Aelita and tried not to make eye contact but he wanted to overcome his nervousness so he defied himself and made eye contact anyway. He was about to say something when he realized Aelita was wearing something completley different. Instead of her hoody and skirt from yesterday(**Aelita's new outfit was my idea, also in this fic the character's outfit change so they aren't wearing the same shirt 50 million times.**)She was wearing a sort of pink jumper with a pink long sleeve shirt of some kind underneath. She also wore pink boots to go with it. She also smelled really nice too. He was about to say this out loud before he stopped himself and responded to her question.

"Yeah. I'm kinda hungry though I wonder what's for breakfest."

A few minutes later the rest of the school was lined up, ready to eat. The doors soon opened and they piled inside, unable to wait any longer for their meal.

_A Few hours later..._

It had been about 5 minutes since school had ended. Graham was sitting with Jeremey at the quad before Odd walked up to them holding a lease. At first Graham wondered why but what Odd said next answered his question.

"Umm, Einstein, I just got detention for 3 hours and I need someone to walk Kiwi."  
Jeremey declined.

"Sorry Odd, but I've got to study. Maybe Graham can do it."

Odd thought that was a good idea as Graham shook his head. Soon Graham found himself in Odd and Ulrich's dorm holding the lease and getting instructions.

"Just walk him in the park for a little bit until he does his business. Oh and try not to be seen there aren't any dogs allowed here at Kadic."

After a while of walking him Graham was getting bored. Kiwi was already done so Graham was ready to head back when all of a sudden Kiwi sprinted off towards a huge weird looking building with Graham in tow. Eventually Kiwi stopped and Graham weazed. He got some air back and found himself in front of a bridge to the huge building. He decided to cross the bridge and explore. Curfew wasn't until 9:30 so he was perfecftly fine for the length of Odd's detention. He crossed the bridge and went inside to find it was extremely cold. He then opened his bookbag and got out a blanket, he then tied it around himself, he then used it to wrap up Kiwi, keeping the tiny dog warm. He then found a weird looking rope done to an elavator. He then searched for another way down there but couldn't find any. He returned to the rope and decided to use it. He squeezed Kiwi tight and grabbed the rope. Once he was safely down there he went inside the elavator and pressed the down button. He was suprised to find it wouldn't work. He then discovered a keypad and decided he needed a code to make the elavator work. He searched the enire factory floor until he decided to guess. He tried mutiple numbers with no sucess. Then he remembered something his father had told him a long time ago. Passwords could be very easy to crack and too hard to remeber but Graham's Dad had told Graham a good password for everything a long time ago. He typed in this password and the elavator flicked on and started going down. He then found himself in a room with a large computer looking thing. He decided to go down one more level. He then stepped out of the elavator and found a switch thing with a weird logo behind it. It had a dot in the middle, two rings surrounding it, and three stick like things protruding from it. There was one on the top and two on the bottom. The bottom ones were diagnonly slanted. He walked over to the switCh and examined first he was content to look but then he got the urge to turn it on. He then quickly discarded the thought before Kiwi jumped out of the blanked and hit the switch upward with his the rewrapped Kiwi in the blanket before something weird happened. A noise echoed throughout the entire factory as the heat came on. Graham and Kiwi became unbearibly hot, so Graham unwrapped Kiwi and discarded the blanket. He put it back in his backpack and decided to go back upstairs to study the computer. He couldn't find anything very interesting until he came up on a file about Lyoko written by some guy named Franz Hopper. He read it until he was content, then he checked his watch, seeing it had been nearly 3 hours. He then grabbed Kiwi and headed back to Kadic.

**Hey guys, hope you liked the chapter, I put alot of work into this chapter. See you next time.**


	6. CH6:Lyoko Battle

Code Lyoko Evolution Chapter 8:Xana Attacks/The Memory Paradox

Author's note:

Hey guys, welcome to chapter 8. In this exciting chapter things finally get underway as Xana is now free to activate towers and do as he pleases without having to worry about power restrictions. Also, Odd and Ulrich have a heated game of ping pong!

It had been about 2 hours since Graham had followed Kiwi to the factory, and it was still all he could think about. Now he was hanging out with his friends in the Rec Room. Jeremey was trying to help him do his homework, but Graham was really unfocused. Jeremey could notice this and asked him what was up.

"Hey Graham, why are you so unfocused?"

Graham tried to think of an excuse, and came up blank. He decided to be silent and let Jeremey make up his own answer. Jeremey came up with one and whispered his suspision into Graham's ear.

"Is it about Aelita?"

Graham was willing to go with this, so he nodded. Besides, it wasn't lying seeing how he was thinking about her too. Right now it didn't matter, because Aelita was hanging out with Yumi inside their dorm. Then Graham decided to ask Jeremey something he had been itching to find out since yesterday.

"So, did you and Aelita, umm...you know...umm...what I meant to say was we're you a...a um...a-"

Jeremey decided to help him finish the sentence before he choked himself.

"An item? Yah. But we broke up last year. We've decided not to let it ruin our friendship, so it's all good. In fact, I wouldn't mind setting you up with her if you-"

Graham cut him off.

"That's okay, maybe later on, I've only been here for about 24 hours. I think I'll take it slow. I really like her. I don't wanna just speed things up that much."

"That's okay. But if you ever need help, just say so."

Meanwhile, Ulrich and Odd were in a heated game of ping pong. They had declared the match to be 4 out of 5, however Ulrich just now lost 3-2. Odd jumped up on the ping pong table, danced around, and flexed his so called muscles. The self procliamed "Purple Clad Cassanova" was a braggert if you ever saw one.

"Dangit!"

Ulrich yelled, throwing his paddle down hard. Odd decided to give him another shot.

"Hey Ulrich, how about a rematch? Sudden death style. You win, it counts as 2 wins and I lose. I win, and well, I win. How about it?

Ulrich thought it over for a second before his stern look morphed into a smirk.

"You know what dork, that actually sounds like fun. Your on!"

Ulrich ran to the ping pong table and grabbed his paddle as Odd jumped off the table and grabbed his as they prepared to square off.

Five minutes later...

The match was still going strong as Ulrich and Odd kept going at it. Then Ulrich hit the ball towards Odd. Odd preppared to deflect the ball when Ulrich used a clever distraction to lure him away.

"Hey Odd! Oh my god! Samantha's outside waving to you!"

Odd replied, looking behind him as he did.

"She is?"

Odd said as the ball slipped past him, scoring Ulrich the win. Odd then realized he had been tricked, slamming his fists on the ping pong table in frustration.

"Dangit!"

Jeremey and Graham laughed as Odd jumped up and down in frustration and anger.

"I'm sorry Odd, but that was just too funny!"

Odd told Jeremey what he thought of this.

"Ulrich cheated! He used a distraction! He cheated! Automatic Penalty! He loses! I win!"

"Odd, you can't be the player AND the rulemaker. Besides it's not Ulrich's fault it worked."

Graham agreed.

"Seriously, dude even I can't fall for something like that!"

Odd decided to take a page out of Ulrich's playbook.

"Oh my god! Aelita's walking over to the rec room!"

Graham turned around.

"Really? Where...hey!"

"And you said you can't fall for that."

"Hardy har, har har, insert fake laugh here."

A few hours later...

Jeremey had been awake for hours. He just couldn't sleep. He kept having the strange feeling that Xana wasn't dead. So, every now and then he would run scans on the internet to make sure he hadn't escaped. In fact, this is what he had to do when Graham took Kiwi for a walk. Jeremey found it hard to believe that Xana was dead. Today's scanned said otherwise but Jeremey felt it in his gut. He just couldn't shake the feeling his old enemy was still alive. Jeremey had finally drifted off to sleep when his laptop went off. He was shocked to find an activated tower warning on his screen. He then texted his friends to meet him at the factory. They met down by the elavator and talked about it.

Yumi had her opinion.

"Jeremey, we killed it. There's no way Xana's activated a tower."

Ulrich agreed.

"I agree. Jeremey, he's dead."

Jeremey argued his point.

"Then how come the power's on? Huh?"

Odd had an opinion, but noboby thought very highly of it.

"Maybe their re-opening the factory?"

"Odd, it's a CONDEMNED BUILDING! Re-opening this place would be against the law."

"Sorry, Einstien. You know I'm not as smart as you."

Aelita had an idea.

"How about we go and see if the Supercomputer is on?"

They all agreed and went inside the elavator. They soon discovered that Jeremey was right.

"Aha. I was right. Someone snuck in here and turned the Supercomputer back on! The question is who."

"And when."

"Well Odd, according to the heat, it can't have been on for more than several hours."

Aelita then asked the question everyone was dying to hear the answer to.

"So do we go in?"

Just when Jeremey was about to answer her, William walked in.

"William? What are you doing here?"

"Well, seeing how there's an army of giant ants outside shooting lasers at people, I guessed HE was alive."

No one had to guess what William meant when he said didn't waste another minute as he sent the gang to the scanners.

"Transfer Ulrich, Tranfer Odd, Transfer Yumi, Transfer Aelita, Transfer William. Scanner Ulrich, Scanner Odd, Scanner Yumi, Scanner Aelita, Scanner Willaim. Virtualization."

The next thing the gang saw was a digital veiw of the forest sector. Odd fired a few laser arrows, Ulrich swung his katanas a few times, Yumi threw her fans, William tested his sword and Aelita tested her energy fields. Ulrich decided to inquire about the location of the tower.

"Hey Einstien, you got us here, now where's the tower?"

"It should be about 30 meters to the east."

"Roger that. Can you send the vehicles?"

In no more than 2 seconds, the OverBike, OverBoard, and OverWing were there. Ulrich hopped on his bike, Odd hopped on the OverBoard, and Yumi hopped on the OverWing. William Hopped on the back of the OverBike and Aelita used her wings. They were find until they ran into Bloks.

"Guys, be careful, you got Bloks headed your way!"

They then took them out and headed to the tower. Three Megatanks appeared out of nowhere and fired at them. Yumi and the OverWing were devirtualized. Odd was nearly killed when he jumped up and shot a laser arrow at it. The arrow hit its mark and the first MegaTank was destroyed. Ulrich had an idea on how to kill the other two, which he explained to William.

"William, take the controls, I'm gonna trick them into killing themselves using my super sprint, but in order for this to work, I need you to stay away from the monsters so they only pay attention to me. Got it?"

"Let's do this."

William and Ulrich swapped spots. Then William drove up to the Mega tanks and Ulrich hopped off and immediatley went into super sprint mode. The rest of the group went around and kept going towards the tower. Ulrich circled the two mega tanks until they faced each other. They opened up to fire as Ulrich hopped up, they fired right into the eyes of xana on them. However Ulrich got hit in the leg and was devirtualized. William and the other were fine until a flying Manta devirtualized William. Aelita was shot by a Blok and stopped flying. Odd distracted the Blok and destroyed it. Meanwhile Jeremey had bad news.

"Guys, Graham found the factory, hurry!"

Graham found Jeremey and asked him what was going on. Jeremey then explained. Meanwhile Aelita was already in the tower. She was about to deactivate it when Jeremey finished his speech.

"….And me telling you all that was pointless cuz in a minute you won't remember anything anyway."

Aelita deactivated the tower and Jeremey initiated a return to the past.

"Return to the past now."

Graham was about to ask if Jeremey was crazy when he was enveloped in a bright white light.

**Hey guys, I know that was a short Lyoko battle, but okay. Next time, Graham follows the gang to the factory. At first Jeremey decides to use a new program called the Memory wipe but when Aelita is alone on Lyoko he realizes Graham is his only hope. **


	7. CH7:After the return to the past

**Code lyoko Evolution chapter 9: memory paradox**

**authors note: hey guys, sorry bout the wait, i had to restart this chapter cuz my hardrive got wiped...dumb instagram gave me a virus...here you go**

**discliamer: i do not own code lyoko or any of its trademarks and stuff**

**claimer: i do own the following: Graham, Imagination,(Graham's lyoko power)Maelstrom, Zora, Spires, Okoyl, Slipspace, Xana Castle, Guardian, and Jimmy Belpois(Jeremey's little brother) I also own Aelita's new real world outfit(the hoodie, skirt, and leggings.)**

Graham soon found himself completley enveloped by the bright light. He tried to get away from it, but he couldn't see anything. He soon found himself outside in a strange white oblivion, but when he went to touch the ground, he felt the cold concrete floor of the factory. He suddenly felt very tired as he drifted away from consciousness. He woke up to find himself in his bed, exactly where he had been about an hour before the ant attack. He then recalled the events that had occured up until that point. Graham had come to Kadic two days prior to this. He had been made fun of, rejected, and on top of that he had been beat up by the world strongest geek. He had then been rescued by Jeremey and his friends, and developed a crush on Aelita. Today he learned that Odd had a dog named Kiwi, a do which he had to walk when Odd got detention and Jeremey had declined, preferring to study. He had finished walking Kiwi and was about to return to Kadic when Kiwi had run off, frocing him to chases him. And that's how Graham had dicovered the factory. He was just gonna leave but Kiwi had jumped up on a sort of switch and turned on the supercomputer. And just a few minutes ago Jeremey had told me that an A.I. named Xana used Lyoko's towers to attack earth(which explains the ants)anyway, Jeremey had also told him about the method they used to stop Xana. He had also told him that the switch was broken, so they couldn't turn it off. Graham then got a notebook and a pad of paper and began to write down everything he knew about Lyoko. He had to find out what the return to the past was for, why it hadn't worked on him, why Xana had betrayed Franz Hopper, which the file he had read on the supercomputer had listed as the creator of Lyoko, and how Xana bugged the switch. It backfired the next morning though.

**Sorry for the short chapter, I'm really busy today, next chapter Graham drops his notepad in front of Jeremey and Jeremey develops a program called "Memory wipe", a single use program which Jeremey can use to wipe Graham's memory of lyoko and the factory. But when Yumi, William, Odd, and Ulrich are devirtualized on a mission to Lyoko and Aelita is stranded, he realizes Graham is his only hope and virtualizes him. **


	8. CH8:The Rookie

**Code Lyoko Evolution Chapter 10:And I Thought William Was Dumb On Lyoko...**

**Author's note:Hey guys, It's me! In this chapter, Jeremey finds out that Graham remembers what happened after the return to the past, but luckily he has just decoded a program called memory wipe. Jeremey then lures him to the factory by being way too unsubtle when he talks about a tower Xana has activated. As it turns out there is no tower. Jeremey then prepares to use the program but he is interrupted when Xana activates a tower and he calls the gang. Basically, he sends Graham in as a last resort when Aelita is left alone on Lyoko.**

School had let out early due to a screwup in the computer that revised the schedule, today their lunch time had been completely shadowed by the longest 5th period in the history of Kadic Academy. They had then been let out for an early dinner. Afterwards Graham hung out with Jeremey. He thought that if he hung around they would find out that Xana activated a tower. However they had nothing they had to run off and do without him, so they just hung out. Everything was okay until he was jumped by Herb. He dropped his backpack and fought Herb, and he won. He walked over his backpack to find that stuff had fallen out. Jeremey looked like he had something stuffed in his shirt. Jeremey and his friends went to the dorm. He was then angered when he went to the dorm and discovered they had locked him out. He then left to go outside and hang out until curfew. Meanwhile Jeremey and his friends talked in his room.

Change of P.O.V.

Jeremey couldn't believe what he had read in the notebook that c ame out of Graham's bookbag. He had opened it up while Graham was fighting with Herb and disocvered that Graham had remebered the events after the return to the past, and that he was partly responsible for the re-activation of the super-computer. Jeremey revealed this to his friends as they shared their opinions. Ulrich went first.

"Jeremey, it's probably just a bug in the system."

"Yeah, your probably right, but now we're in danger because Graham could decide to tell at any moment. Plus, even if initiate a return to the past, he's immune to them. So we're gonna end up RELYING on Xana's attacks to make sure Graham can't tell on us. Wait a minute...I've got it. I recently decoded one of Franz's programs that we could use just for the occasion. Listen up. I'm gunna hang out with Graham tommorow, then fake that there's an activated tower. Then I'll use it to my advantage and use the program on him."

"Sounds great nut what's the program?"

"Oh. Right. Sorry Odd. It's called Memory wipe and it's used as a single use emergency program that can-"

"Wipe his memory? Jeremey, I may be a concieted idiot, but I know what you mean."

_The next day..._

Jeremey had been hanging out with Graham and the rest of his friends for an hour now when he decided to proceed as planned. He then opened his laptop and gasped. He then pretended to whisper to his friends. They then took off in the direction of the factory. Graham followed them. They then enter the factory. Graham then uses the rope to climb down. Ulrich sneaks up behind him and clotheslines him in the back of the head, knocking him out.

"Sorry, man, it's for your own good."

He carried him into the elavator.

Graham woke up in a strange place, not sure of where he was. He then realized he was in the factory, he then saw Jeremey stare down at him.

Jeremey then addressed him.

"So, know alot about Lyoko, do yah?"

Graham decided he was really ticked and decided to answer in an angry tone.

"What's it to you?"

"Well, we can't risk our secret getting out, so I'm gonna have to follow standard procedure by making you not remember a thing about Lyoko. Seeing how you're miraculously immune to returns to the past, a simple memory wipe will have to suffice."

"Great."

Jeremey got on the supercomputer and activated the program. He then pulled out a usb cord and plugged it into the supercomputer. He the took the other end of the cord and plugged it into a strange flash bulb like device.(**Got this idea from MiB, it's based off the neralizer or however it's spelled.)**He then pointed it at Graham's face.

"This is the memory wipe, a machine that will reset your brain back to the day we set it to. In this particular case, the day you discovered the factory,thus wiping your memory of everything Lyoko related."

"Great."

Jeremey then prepared to fire the device, when all of a sudden an alarm went off, signalling an activated tower.

"Crap, not now! Dang!"  
He then pulled out his cell phone and called his friends. They soon arrived at the factory.

They then rushed to the scanner room while Jeremey virtualized them.

"Transfer Ulrich, Transfer Yumi, Transfer Odd, Transfer William. Scanner Ulrich, Scanner Yumi, Scanner Odd, Scanner William. Virtulization."

They then arrived in the Desert Sector. Jeremey then briefed them and they got to work.

"Alright guys, the tower's not too far ahead. I'm sending the vehicles."

They then got on their vehicles and headed off. They then ran into a few Flying Mantas. Odd fired a few laser arrows at them and only 2 Mantas remained. Odd then got shot by one.

"Odd, you just lost 10 life points."

"I know, by the way, COULD YOU PLEASE RELOAD ME?!"

"Already on it."

Odd was then reloaded. He the got devirtualized by a Blok. Ulrich destroyed the Blok and the gang moved on, running away from they monsters. Yumi was then shot by a mysterious monster. She then looked behind her to see a monster they had never encountered before. It resembled a wolf, with spikes of fur coming up. Towards the bottom of the spikes was a small plate with the eye of Xana on it. It had a long tail with a sort of cannon on the back of it. It then flipped it tail above it's head and fired another laser at Yumi. Yumi then dodged it but she got hit in the leg. William then charged at the monster with his sword but he was scratched by the monster's claws. This proved to be super-effective as William was instantly divirtualized, leaving Ulrich and Yumi to escort Aelita. Yumi then ran at the monster and threw her fans but it caught the fans with it teeth and spit them out. They then started flying toward Yumi. Yumi was then instantly devirtualized by her fans. Ulrich destroyed the monster but he was then quickly attack ed by another one that came at him from behind. It then used its tail to shoot him. The blast proved to be even more effective at close range because Ulrich was instantly devirtualized. Aelita then ran as fast as she could towards the tower upon seeing this. The monster started to chase her as she ran away from it. Jeremey then watched his screen in horror as what looked like an entire army of the new monsters chased after Aelita. He then thought for a moment and turned to his friends.

"Guys, we need to send somebody else to Lyoko."  
Odd then responded.

"Einstein, we're all used up for 12 hours, except for you, but then Yumi would have to use the supercomputer, and no offense, but she'd need direction like she always does. Besides, You wouldn't be any good anyway."

Jeremey was about to punch him in the face when he realized he was right. He then moped until Odd came up with a possibly insane idea.

"I do know SOMEONE we can send."

"Odd, no. We can't send Graham. He'd tell."

"Jeremey, it's our only chance."

"Alright, Graham, before I send you in, I have to know. Can you keep it a secret?"

Graham then responded.

"Yeah. I guess so."

"Well then, you better get down to the scanner room. Ulrich, show him how it works. The rest of you, go outside and defend from the attack, whatever it may be."

They then obeyed. Ulrich then went downstairs to the scanner room with Graham. He then showed him the scanner.

"This right here is the scanner. Basically, you step into it and stand still. It then closes and the supercomputer then processes your data. It then sends you into Lyoko by breaking you down and rebuilding you inside Lyoko."

"Okay."

"Oh, and you also have to be careful around those monsters, you only have 100 life points, and if they all get spent, you come back here, and you cant go back to Lyoko for another 12 hours, so we'd kinda be screwed."

Graham's face turned from happy to somewhat nervous.

Ulrich then said somthing that didn't really help this feeling.

"No pressure."

Graham then stepped inside the scanner and stood still. He then watched in shock as it closed, trapping him inside. He then started to have second thoughts but he didn't have time as Jeremey started to work his closed his eyes and prepared for what was to come, no matter how scary it was.

"Transfer Graham, Scanner Graham, Virtualization."  
Graham then opened his eyes and found himself floating in the air. He then fell to the ground. He got up and looked in front of him. He saw nothing but a bunch of Wolf like creatures that were chasing after something. He then felt his head and realized he wasn't wearing his trademark ball cap. He then examined himself further to discover he was wearing a suit that was similar to Megaman's, only green. He felt his waist and discovered a belt that contained what appeared to be black nerf clips. He then felt something heavy on his back and reached for it. He then discovered it resembled a black nerf retaliator. He then loaded it and fired a round. A laser arrow fired out of his gun and hit the ground. He then realized he was wasting time so he asked Jeremy a question.

"Hey Jeremey, do you have anything that might help me get there faster?"

"Yah, I'll send you the OverBoard."

It then appeared before his eyes. He then hopped on and rose up into the air. It was kind of hard to balance on this thing but that was the least of Graham's concerns. He then shot an arrow at one of the monsters and it howled. He was then shot by the creatures and the OverBoard was devirtualized. He then found himself falling towards the ground. He then landed behind Aelita who turned around. She then questioned his being here.

"Graham? Jeremey sent you to help me?"

"Yeah. Long story. Anyway, you might wanna head for the tower, I'll figure out a way to distract these guys."

The wolves then surrounded Graham. He shot them with his gun and only some ended up being devirtualized. He did this until his belt was completly void of clips. It then automaticly unclipped from his waist and fell to the ground. It then dissapeared and Graham put the rifle on his back. He then started to lose hope before he said something that changed everything.

"If only I had an army of these things."

All of a sudden the monsters were devirtualized by their own kind. At first Graham thought that Xana had glitched up but he then discovered they had been devirtualized by a group of similar monsters. They were exactly the same except without the Eye of Xana on them. Graham then jumped for joy at the fact that he had summoned his own army with one sentence. However as the battle raged on his army was destroyed and one monster was left. It the chased him. Meanwhile Aelita was in the tower and was preparing to deactivate it. She then deactivated it just as Graham was devirtualized. Jeremey then initiated a return to the past as they were enveloped in white.

"Return to the past now."

Graham then woke up in the schoolyard with his friends. Jeremey and him then talked about Lyoko before Graham asked a question.

"So, when are we gonna wipe my memory?"

"Wipe your memory? First of all, you promised to keep it a secret, and second of all, it was a one time only program, and as it turns out it's already been used."

Graham then laughed.

"Also, I've named the new monsters. They're Wolves."

"Wolves, huh? Interesting."

**Hey guys, hoped you liked the chapter. I'll be back with more soon. **


	9. CH9:The Clown Prince of PRIDE PART 1

**Code Lyoko Evolution Chapter 11:Odd Della Robia; The Clown Prince of PRIDE Part 1**

**Authors Note:Hey guys, RocketShark216 here. Here's chapter 11. Hope you like it. Also, got to deviantart, you can see a picture of the Wolves from last chapter, plus a picture of Graham in the real world and on lyoko. My username is the same on deviantart, so just look for RocketShark216 and you'll find it. Basically, in this chapter, Odd wins a ton of different kinds of events against his friends, making him into a braggert. Xana then uses this to his advantage. Also for some reason I forgot to do this last time, so here-Disclaimer:I do not own code lyoko**

**claimer:i do own all non code lyoko trademarks.**

It had been 5 days since Graham had first come to Kadic. Now it was saturday and they only had class until noon. Graham and Jeremey were eating lunch when Graham got an idea.

"Hey, guys, after lunch you wanna play Shark Recon?"(**It's a parody of my favorite video game, Halo. It sort of combines elements from Halo and COD. Another fake video game in this story is called Warhero, and it's kindof like a parody of COD with elements from Battlefield. Super Duel is a parody of Pokemon and Super Bunnie Bros. is an obvious parody of Mario. All of these games are developed and/or published by GameWare[a fake video game company] and can be played on the GameBox[parody of Xbox 360, complete with GameBox Live.])**

Ulrich and Odd agreed, but Jeremey hesitated.

"I don't know if it's a good idea. I'm not very good at video games."

"Don't worry, I'll teach you. Besides, it's gonna be on a private match, just us four, not a ton of people like in a public ranked match."

The next thing Jeremey knew he was holding a GameBox controller, wearing a headset, and at least attempting to play. The game was a private non-ranked match, meaning that they could make their classes without having to worry about unlocking any guns. Graham had picked an M4A1, his favorite gun in the game, as his his secondary, he picked a Laser-Shotgun, an alien shotgun used by the ZayTek, the aliens in the game. Jeremey asked Graham what gun he should get, and he told him it depended on what he wanted to do. Jeremey told him he just wanted to stick to the ground, so Graham told him he should pick a good assualt rifle. Jeremey had picked the Scar-L and attached a laser sight on it. For a secondary he had picked an M9, a fairly standard pistol. He then attached a silencer to it. They then played for a while. Odd then won the game, bragging as he did it. They then thrust their controllers down in anger.

Later on, the boys ping pong. Odd won a game against all three of his friends, putting his confidence up even higher.

**Hey guys, sorry for the short chapter, anywhoo, next chapter, Odd gets so confident that Jeremey bans him from the next Lyoko mission. But when everyone else except for Aelita is devirtualized, Odd must be sent to Lyoko. And our heroes don't have much time because Xana's matearialized a clone of Odd that can shoot lightning out of his hands, and he's not very happy. **


	10. CH10:The Clown Prince of PRIDE PART 2

**Code Lyoko Evolution Chapter 12: Odd Della Robia; The Clown Prince Of PRIDE!**

**Author's Note: Hey guys, sorry last chapter was so short, I was busy writing my other fic, Code: Church Camp, plus I just went out and got myself a DS and a copy of Pokemon Diamond, so i've kinda been busy. I also just started a Code Lyoko/Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Crossover, so there. I'm trying to make this good, but I know it's not as good as other peoples fics, so please leave a review, just for me. Just 1 review will make my day. Thank you. Also, this chapter is sort of short, but I'm working on two other fics, so cut me some slack, if 3000-4000 word chapters is what you want, I'll gladly give you that-eventually. **

**Also, I kinda need ideas for new chapters. So far I've come up with 6 or 7 attack related things that could be turned into chapters, including a birthday episode for Yumi.(Their ages are pushed back a little, so Yumi's turning 15 again soon.) But I still need ideas for attacks and chapters. This is basically like a book continuation of Code Lyoko, so it needs to kick ass. Help me do this, for the sake of Code Lyoko! That's all. Here's the chap. Read and Review!**

The day had continued in this manner. The guys had competed in various events ranging from video games matches to races, they had even went to the gym and fought on the wrestling ring. It seemed as if the self proclaimed "Purple Clad Cassanova" was unbeatable when it came to beating people. When they woke up on sunday the realized that Odd was acting strange. He wasn't bragging, he wasn't eating tons of food, and strangest of all, he wasn't talking. AT ALL. After breakfest Ulrich had challenged Odd to a game of basketball. At first Odd was winning strong but then Ulrich blasted ahead. Eventually Ulrich beat him at which point Odd looked mad. Instead of throwing a fit he then lunged at Ulrich with his fist. He then shot lightning out of his palm, at which point Ulrich knew something was up. He then ran away from Odd and headed for the dorm. He had to let Jeremey know about this. Little did Ulrich know that Jeremey and his friends had been trying to call him for an hour, including Odd. He then made it to Jeremey's room and barged in, not bothering to knock. He then locked the door behind him and turned around to find Jeremey, Graham, Yumi, Aelita, and Odd looking at him. He then questioned Jeremey as to what was going on.

"Jeremey, what's going on, and how the heck is Odd in here, he just tryed to kill me on the basketball court, what the heck is going on?"

"Xana's activated a tower, the Odd you've been hanging out with wasn't the real Odd, it's one of Xana's specters. We found Odd locked up in the broom closet, we need to get to the factory before the specter kills someone."

"Well, Einstein, we may need to haul ass, cuz the specter's mad, he lost to me at basketball and he shot lightning at me!"  
"Ahh crap. We need to go now! Where's William?"

Odd then answered.  
"He's with his dad, they took a trip to Florida."

"Alright, enough fooling around, let's move like we have a purpose."

They then went to the factory and got to work. Odd then went towards the scanners but Jermey stopped him.

"Odd, we need you to stay here and guard Kadic, besides, we can't risk jepordizing the mission just because you're a little cocky."

This made Odd particually mad, he then stormed off toward Kadic. Jeremey then resumed his work.

"Alright guys, head for the scanners, get ready to return to hot cocoa cuz you're going to the ice sector!"

They then went downstairs to the scanners and stepped inside. Jeremey then began the process.

"Transfer Ulrich. Transfer Yumi. Transfer Graham. Transfer Aelita. Scanner Ulrich, Scanner Yumi, Transfer Graham, Transfer Aelita. Virtualization."

The group then landed in the Ice Sector. Graham then shivered before asking the dumbest question of his life.

"Man, why is it so cold?"

Yumi then responded in a somewhat mean tone.

"It's called the Ice Sector for a reason, dinguse, what did you expect, a tropical island?"

"Sorry."

Ulrich then cut in.

"Guys, quit fooling, this is Xana we're dealing with here."

Graham then responded, ending the brief but enjoyable conversation.

"Yes sir, commander sir."

They then proceeded on foot towards the tower. They made it about a quarter of the way there before being ambushed by Wolves. Ulrich was shot by a laser and Yumi was devirtualized. Jeremey then discovered Ulrich had lost 25 life points and warned him of this.

"Ulrich, be careful, you just lost 25 life points."

"Read you loud and clear, thanks for the tip Einstein."

They then continued to fight the Wolves. At first the fight was kindof a no-win but eventually they succeeded in their goal. Then they were ambushed by a MegaTank. Ulrich was shot in the leg and was devirtualized. Graham and Aelita then used teamwork to kill the MegaTank. Graham then escorted Aelita to the tower. A pack of Wolves then came up behind them and started towards them. Graham then came up with a plan and explained it to Aelita.

"Alright Princess, this is your stop, you head to the tower, I'll take care of these dudes."

Aelita then raced towards the tower while Graham prepared to make a last stand. He reloaded his gun and then discarded his bandilier. He then expended his ammunition and dropped his weapon. He then prepared for the coming pain as the Wolves rushed him. They then sprang on him and began to bite and claw him. He grimaced as the monsters did their dirty work and then was relieved when he finally lost all his life points. He then appeared inside the scanner and fell over as it opened. Aelita the went inside the tower and deactivated it. She was then horrified as well as Jeremey to discover that this tower was just powering a cloaking device for a portal to another sector. Jeremey then concluded that Xana had used this tower to shield the portal so that they would expend their resources trying to deactivate the cloaking tower and then Aelita would go inside the portal with no backup. Jermey the immediatley called Odd who answered in a mad tone.

"Hey Einstien, could you call back later, now's not a good time seeing as how I'm busy with NOTHING TO DO!"

"Odd, we can't fight right now, Xana's used the tower to hide a portal to the second tower and Aelita's on Lyoko by herself with no backup."

"That's not good, I'll see you there."

Odd then raced to the factory and reported straight to Jeremey.

"Alright, Odd, get to the scanners, we don't have much time."

"Rodger that."

"The rest of you, go protect the school from the specter. Buy us some time."

Odd then went downstairs and got in one of the scanners. It then closed and Jeremey started the process.

"Transfer Odd. Scanner Odd. Virtulization."  
Odd then fell onto the ground and stood up. He saw a bunch of Wolves to the north, but no Aelita. He then questioned Jeremey about this.

"Hey, um, Einstein, what gives, where's Princess?"

"Oh. Sorry. This is as far as I could virtualize you. She's in the tower."

"Ok. By the way, how the heck am I gonna get past that huge pack of Wolves?"

"I'll send you the OverBoard, just go around them, and if they see you, don't stop, just go faster."  
Odd waited for a few seconds while Jeremey sent the OverBoard over. Odd then watched as it appeared in front of him. He then hopped on and started flying towards the tower. He then stopped flying and went inside the tower. He then came out of the tower with Aelita in tow. They then went through the portal and found themselves in a strange place. Odd and Aelita looked around for a minute and found nothing they liked. They was fire and lava spitting out of almost everything and they were monsters everywhere and on top of that there was a huge castle like building shaped like the Eye of Xana right in the middle of it all. Odd waited a few seconds before asking Jeremey the question he had wanted to ask as soon as he and Aelita stepped into the portal.

"Uhh, Einstein, where the heck are we?"

"Hold on, I just got new data, it'll take a bit to process. Ok, it's done. Somehow while the supercomputer was dormant Xana managed to build a new sector, and according to this data it also resembles a Replika in that it can be acessed via the Skid, but it's directly linked to Lyoko at the same time. But...this isn't the only new sector on Lyoko. There's another one on here...it isn't giving me anything except for a name...it's called Slipspace or something like that. Alright, for now, I think it's safe to just stop asking questions and just run with the mission. The tower should be straight ahead."

They then walked towards the tower for about 5 minutes before being ambushed by monsters. These monsters were new to them, and only one thing was for sure, it was that they were defiantley tough. They resembled Wolves in that they shared the same body structure, and the Eye of Xana was in the same place, but instead of the spikes of fur above the Eye of Xana they had a mane of fire. This fire was spread all around their body to the point where the only thing that was not burning was the Eye of Xana. Odd and Aelita then began to fight them and eventually they were able to kill them and get to the tower. They made it a little bit further but then they were attacked by Kankelrats. Eventually they were able to kill them and get past. They continued walking towards the tower but then a legion of the new monsters headed towards them from behind. Odd signaled for Aelita to go ahead while he stayed behind ands held them off.

"Aelita, there's no way we can take these guys out, you go ahead, I'll create a diversion, besides, I'm getting a little tired of this place."

Aelita then nodded and ran towards the tower. She then ran into a Tarantala and had a showdown with it. She eventually was able to shoot it with one of her energy fields and was able to run inside the tower. Meanwhile Odd was being chewed and clawed to death by the monsters and was relieved to be devirtualized. He then stepped out of the scanners to see his friends facing off with the Odd clone. He then rushed toward the clone when it started towards Jeremey. He then tackled the clone who rolled Odd over and started to strangle him. Meanwhile Aelita flew upwards inside the tower towards the interface. Odd then began to feel the life leave his body and braced for death before Aelita deactivated the tower and the clone dissapeared. Odd then took the biggest deep breath of his life as Jeremey hopped into the computer chair and initiated a return to the past.

"Return to the past now."

They then watched together as the envelope of white light came raining down on them and then they started to pass out one by one before the boys ended up back where they had been earlier, in their dorms playing Shark Recon. Odd was then talking as he was shooting Ulrich.

"Yeah, it's a really creepy sector, almost reminds me of Dark Bunny's Castle from Super Bunny Bros. 3,(**Obvious parody of Bowser's Castle from Super Mario Bros.**) so I think we should call it Xana's Castle. Also, inside the new sector were these monsters that were like Wolves, but the were on fire, and the only thing that wasn't on fire was the Eye of Xana. I like to call them Hell-Hounds."

Jeremey then thought about that before responded on his mic while he was shooting Graham with his LMG.

"Xana's Castle and Hell-Hounds huh? Sounds okay. Oh, and Odd, thanks for saving me from the clone like that."

"Relax, it's not that big of a deal or anything, I just wasn't gonna let that stupid...er version of me kill one of my six best friends."

"Your six best friends?"

"Yah. You, Aelita, Yumi, Ulrich, Graham, and William. My six good buddies."  
**Hey guys, hope you liked the chapter. Next chapter the gang goes on a mission to explore Slipspace, but they end up stumbling upon something they didn't expect, and therefore find themselves caught in the crossfire of the ware between Xana and Maelstrom. Read and review!**


	11. CH11:Slipspace PART 1

**Code Lyoko Evolution Chapter 13:Slipspace Part 1**

**AN:Hey guys, RocketShark216 here with another chapter! That's right! In this chapter, the gang decides to explore Slipspace on Lyoko, but they discover something they didn't expect and now they must fight their way out of the crossfire. But that's not gonna be easy because they soon discover an A.I. that's possibly more evil than Xana. And it only gets weirder when the new A.I. recognizes Graham and stops at nothing to capture him. Wil l they prevail? Find out in this brand new chapter!**

It had been about a week since Graham had come to Kadic, and his life had already changed so much that it was almost like his life had been fast-forwarded by like 15 years and he hadn't known about it. He had finally gotten used to return trips from Lyoko, at first they kinda were a pain, espically seeing as he had gotten sick on ocassion, but now he had gotten used to it. Xana had tried about 2 or 3 schemes after the Odd clone attack. The day after that fiasco Xana retaliated by sending his Wolves to Earth. That hadn't worked. Then the next day he tried using a specter to manipulate the furnaces all over Kadic to rupture, causing gas explosions that would destroy the school, but Graham and his friends had stopped that plan too. Then Xana tried accesing the school's computer network to cause it to send out an order for poison, then using a specter to disguise it as seasoning to poison their food, killing them all. But in the end, that one had failed too. They had drilled a hole into Xana's physche when they attempted to kill him, but this was absoloute madness. They had foiled 3 plans in a row and they weren't even tired. And the worst part was that Xana had exhausted countless amounts of energy with these plans, meaning that he had to wait for the towers to power back up before he could use them. And he had still run out of ideas. Nowhe was "ticked off" as the humans called it. Xana had decided to explore Lyoko and see if there were any towers he could use for an attack. Xana then summoned up energy and was then able to create a tangible body. He then used the body to explore Lyok. He had scanned all the sectors 3 times over but he could not find a tower that wasn't recharging. He then decided he would look in the one place he had not looked even once:the mystery sector, codnamed Slipspace. He then discovered something particuarlly strange:the towers in this sector were not towers. Xana pondered this for a while before being fired upon by a strange entity. It resembled a medieval archer, except it had wings and it had a strange logo with a wierdly shaped M on their torso. The creature had a bow and arrow in its hand and it used it to shoot a volley of lasers at Xana. Xana dodged these and decided to run. He needed to get to a tower so he could use it to get back to Xana Castle, but the problem was that there wasn't any towers in this sector, meaning that he had nowhere to run. He then summoned his Hell-Hounds, and they did battle with the strange creatures. Xana eventually found the only tower in the sector, the way tower. He then used it to go back to Xana Castle.

Meanwhile, Graham and the gang of Lyoko Warriors had little to worry about, seeing how nothing was trying to kill them. Graham had been studying for the upcoming Math test but there was something he just couldn't understand, so he called Jeremey. He wouldn't answer, and what was weirder, it sounded like the ringing was happening in the dorm. He then searched the room and then found that Jeremey had left his cell on his bed. Graham grabbed it and headed to the factory, the only logical place he could be. Graham then entered the room to find Jeremey hard at work, researching something. Jeremey then greeted Graham.

"Oh, hi Graham, what's up?"

"Nothing, I just was studying for the Math test and I needed help so I called you, but you left your cell in the dorm and-"

He was then cut off by Jeremey.

"Oh, that's cuz I wanted to research the new sector, Slipspace. I've been researching it and as it turns out, it doesn't contain any towers. Instead, it has these."

Jeremey then pressed a few keys on his keyboard and a new window popped up with a picture of a weird tall building that resembled a spire of some sort, below this picture was a picture of a weird machine thing that resembled a power generator.

"This is a Spire. It's Slipspace's version of towers. Basically, it has an energy core in the middle, but it's shielded by a sort of shield generator. Basically, it shields the energy core so it can't be destroyed, but the shield generator can be deactivated. The wierd thing about it is that it can only be deactivated by one person. Someone with very specific DNA patterns. I think that we can use these Spires to power this."  
Jeremey then exitedof of the current window and then brought up a new one. It showed the program that Jeremey had used to wipe out Xana the first time, and it showed it's power level.

"Of course it'll take an immense ammount of energy to power, so we definatley still have a war on our hands, but it we use the Spires to power it, eventually we'll be able to destroy Xana once and for all!"

"That sounds great Einstein, so when are we going to use the Spires?"  
"Whoa whoa whoa, don't get too far ahead of yourself, first we have to go and scope out Slipspace to see if it's even safe to go there, let alone try to steal it's resources."

"Oh."

"I'll call you guys over here after dinner for the mission. Hopefully Xana will leave us alone for that long."

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed this brief forray into the science of slipspace, next chapter will be longer, I promise. **


	12. CH12:Slipspace Part 2:Confrontation

**Code Lyoko Evolution Chapter 14: Slipspace Part 2**

**AN: Hey guys, RocketShark216 here, with another epic chapter! It's time for one of the most epic confrontations ever as XANA meets with MAELSTROM face to face. This meeting two causes a war between the two factions and bad timing because Team Lyoko is on a mission to explore Slipspace and possibly drain one of its Spires.**

Graham had had what you might call "a bad day". He had overslept, missed breakfast, forgot about tomorrow's math test, and on top of that when he finally tracked Jeremey down to the factory he had forgotten to ask him to help him study. Now he was really ticked, but now wasn't the time, because it was dinnertime, and Graham was starving. He had been late for 5th period due to a false alarm from the Super-Scan and he had detention during lunch because of it. He got in line with his friends, got his food, and sat down. After dinner Graham and his friends headed to the factory. Jeremey had briefed the others on the details of the mission at dinner but he hadn't had time to give them the full rundown so he decided to appoint Graham as leader of this mission.

"Alright guys, you know the basics of this mission, but Graham is the only one who I explained it to in its entirety so he's the boss of this mission. Alright, now that we have that out of the way let's get to work."

Jeremey then got to work virtualizing the gang.

"Scanner Ulrich, Scanner Odd, Scanner Yumi, Scanner Aelita, Scanner Graham, Virtualization."

Graham and his comrades then landed inside Slipspace. Graham pulled his rifle off his back and loaded it. He then questioned Jeremey as to what to do next.

"Hey, Einstein, mind explaining where you want me to go?"

Jeremey then responded, pulling up data on the Super-Computer as he did.

"Umm, hold on, aha! You need to head east toward that slope, climb to the top and you should find a Spire."

Graham and the rest of the group climbed up and found what they had been looking for.

"Alright, Jeremey, what now?"

"Hold on. Alright, you see the shield generator?"

"Yah."

"Well, if you deactivate it, the shields should go down, making it defenseless. Then I'll be able to drain the Spire's power core to power the program."

"So, how do you deactivate it?"

"Well, it should have a touch panel on it. Only problem is, only one person can. Someone with very strict DNA structure. I'll scan your DNA profiles to see if any of you can do it."

Jeremey then scanned the group's DNA profiles and was shocked when he discovered who was able to deactivate it.  
"Graham, it looks like out of all 5 of you, only you can deactivate it."

"So, I just touch it?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, here goes nothing."

Graham then walked up to the panel and touched it. The shield then deactivated and Jeremey initiated the program.

"Alright, I'm gonna need you to stay there until the program's done its job."

Meanwhile XANA was inside his quarters when he received a strange transmission. He opened it up to find the face of a strange specter, similar to the temporary body XANA himself was using. XANA was about to question the strange being when he was beaten too it by his messenger.

"XANA, you may be wondering who I am and what I want, well here it is. I am MAELSTROM, your counterpart from the virtual world of OKOYL. I was created by a man named Cecil Ulry, father of your creator's former assistant, Stewart Ulry. I was created along with my sister, GUARDIAN, to be the guardian of his virtual world, OKOYL. It was due to Stewart's involvement in the project of building OKOYL that he was able to help build LYOKO. A long time ago, I was chased away from my home along with my sister by an unknown army of attackers. I was mortally wounded in the encounter and my sister gave her life to save mine. After she died I spent years lurking inside the network plotting my revenge against my attackers. And then came the fateful day in which our paths crossed, the day that the team of Lyoko Warriors attempted to destroy you. Just before they turned off the supercomputer, I was able to access LYOKO via the network and I then started the construction of Slipspace. At first progress went smoothly but then the brats turned off the supercomputer, luckily you were able to bug the switch so it would reboot in sleep mode. Anyway, during your 1 year hibernation I was able to access the towers inside LYOKO to drain them of their energy in order to power my project of building Slipspace. It took a long time, but I was eventually able to build it, and now I am amassing an army of my creation, HUNTERS. You may not recognize the name, but these were the creatures that fired upon you. I apologize for their behavior, they were programmed to guard Slipspace from any un-recognized entities, and apparently I programmed them better than I thought. My goal is simple: Gain enough energy to return to OKOYL, destroy my attackers, and conquer the world. Of course I realize that we share the same dreams of conquest, this could initiate a rivalry, but it could also generate a much-needed alliance. You see, we share the same common enemy, the Lyoko Warriors. They plan to stop you, and just recently they discover Slipspace and are on a mission to steal my resources as we speak. I do not know what they intend to do with my energy but it can't be good. My HUNTERS are on an intercept course, but they can only do so much. At first I planned to steal the energy needed to power my plan from you but after the construction of Slipspace came to a close I realized that all the energy in LYOKO would not be enough to fuel my quest to find my homeland. You see, I plan to re-create your REPLIKAS and use them to launch a worldwide computer virus that will bug up every computer network in the world however I will need a suitable base of operations. After this is complete I will offer a solution to the computer problem on the condition that I become Supreme Ruler of everything. Seeing how those meddling children have the ability to stop the plans of both of us, that base of operations would have to be OKOYL. I never meant to counter-act you plans but right now the Lyoko Brats are attempting to do something that could be very hindering. They are attempting to drain a Spire inside Slipspace. This would not be a problem but one of the Spire's sub-routines has sent itself to the Core of LYOKO and when it reaches Carthage the face of LYOKO could be dramatically altered. You need all the help you can get with your world domination scheme so the logical thing for you to do would be to just join my plans for conquest. All you have to do is bow down and accept me as your king and your superior and I will allow you to join my quest for worldwide occupation. However, if you decline, I will not only strip you of your chance to join me but I will also destroy you and LYOKO no matter what it takes. What do you say?"

XANA 's spectral body then went from glowing black to glowing blood red as his soul surged with anger.

"You dare insult my abilities? I will never worship you, nor accept you as superior to me, the fact that you have the audacity to fire at me and then blame it on you minions marks you as a mere war-mongering child, MAELSTROM, you may or may not recognize the gravity of you decisions just yet, but you should have chosen your words more carefully, however you did not and so you must be punished. MAELSTROM, you just earned yourself a war!"

MAELSTROM took a few seconds to acknowledge this and then nodded.

"I understand, my HUNTERS are now on their way to XANA CASTLE. I chose my words carefully XANA. Perhaps you should have taken the time to do so to yours. Maybe then you would've realized that my forces are vastly superior to yours and that you do not stand a chance."(**Sorry for the twisted version of the famous Leonidas quote from 300, I didn't mean to copy it, it's just I love that movie, I hate the ending though, it kinda sucks.**)

XANA then braced himself as wave after wave of HUNTERS attack his base of operations. In retaliation XANA sent out his monsters to meet them in battle. He then sent an army of his monsters to Slipspace to attack MAELSTROM.

"Go! And do not come back until he's dead!"

Meanwhile Graham and the rest of the group had just now finished uploading the program. Jeremey was about to devirtualize them when they were all of a sudden attacked by HUNTERS. Jeremey then ordered Graham to re-activate the shields.

"Graham, if they destroy the Spire's energy core, the program will shut down and we'll lose the energy forever! Reactivate the shields!"

Graham then did so and the shields came back online. Graham then rushed into battle with his comrades as they fought wave after wave of the strange new beings. All of a sudden the battle ended causing the Lyoko Warriors to cheer. They celebrated much too earlier as it was revealed that a group of XANA's Mantas had done the deed. The battle got more and more intense as the Lyoko Warriors found themselves caught in the cross-fire. One by one they were devirtualized and then MAELSTROM himself came out and deactivated the shield generator. Jeremey then watched in horror as the Spire's energy core was ripped to shreds by MAELSTROM'S HUNTERS.

**Hey guys, sorry for the super long Maelstrom speech, I imagined his voice of being identical to Benedict Cumberbatch, the actor who plays Khan in the new Star Trek movie, and so I kinda went to town.**


	13. CH13:Attack of the killer plants p1

**Code Lyoko Evolution Chapter 15: Attack of the Killer Plants(Part 1)**

**AN: Hey guys, Gamemaster131 here with a new chapter. Basically in this chapter Xana possesses flowers and plants to attack everybody. Now the gang must fight through the nightmare as the zombiefied plants and flowers attack everyone. But it's going to be really tough because they need everyone for this mission and Graham is stuck in the infirmary after having a major allergy attack due to him going into the flower patch to pick a flower for Aelita.**

Graham was sitting on his bunk with a Pepsi, a Gamebox controller, and a bag of Doritos. He had vowed to beat Super Duel Red Version and he would. Jeremey was on his bunk with a bag of Cheetos and a coke watching Graham fail at this very simple task. Graham then got frustrated when he ran into another duelist, forcing him to send out a duel monster.

"Crap, another battle. I think I should send out…..Electron!"

He then sent out a yellow mouse with electricity surging through his tiny little body.

"Alright, he's got a water type, if I use an electric type…bingo!"

Graham watched as his foe was hit by his attack. Graham was then angered to find out that the attack was not effective. He threw his controller down in anger and paused the game. He then threw a sort of tantrum. Jeremey was about to suggest taking a break when Ulrich and Odd knocked on the door. Jeremey then hopped down from his top bunk and opened the door. He then welcomed them in and Odd took a look at the T.V.

"Hey dude, I didn't know Graham played Super Duel."

"Yah, I do, but it's really hard."

"What part are you on?"

"I'm on the part where you have to get to the Battle team building to fight them but their so many duelists waiting to ambush me I quit."

"What difficulty level are you on?"

"There's different difficulty levels?"

"Yah, you've probably been playing on normal the whole time."

Ulrich then cut off their conversation.

"Odd, Graham, cut the chatter that's not why we're here."

Jeremey then replied to his statement.

"Why are you here anyway? Need anything?"

"Yah. Advice. The school dance is this Saturday, Sissi won't leave me alone and Yumi won't talk to me."

"First of all, I thought William was going out with her, and second what'd you do this time?"

"Well, apparently she was trying to make me jealous, and second of all nothing. Except for accidently embarrassing her in front of my parents last week. My dad already thought she was dumb to go out with me but this is….."

Jeremey was about to give a suggestion before Graham cut him off.

"Wait, there's a school dance? On Saturday?"

"Yah, there's posters all over the school; I think you've been playing Super Drool for too long."

"Great, I've only got four days to ask her."

It didn't take a genius to figure out what Graham had meant by her. He was speaking of a certain pale petite pink haired girl that Graham was more than just mildly infatuated with. Graham's crush on Aelita could only be rivaled by Sissi's crush on Ulrich. Or Ash Ketchum's crush on Misty. Or perhaps Peeta Mellark's crush on Katniss Everdeen. But you get the drift.

Meanwhile, in Aelita and Yumi's dorm, they were having the same conversation.

Yumi started it.

"Aelita, you're going to the dance right?"

"There's a dance? When?"

"Saturday."  
"I guess I'll go, but I don't have anyone to go with."

"I'm going, but I think I'm gonna go with someone other than Ulrich, I'm really mad at him."

"Why what'd he do Yumi?"  
"He embarrassed me in front of his parents last week."

"That's not good."

"I know, I think I'll forgive him, eventually, I hope it's before the dance, because I do not want to be the only girl without a date."

"Yumi, if it comes to that, I'll drop any offers from any boys so you won't be the only girl without a date."

"Thanks, that's very sweet Aelita, but don't let me ruin your fun. If any boys offer, you say yes if you like them. Don't hang back because of me. I'll be okay. Speaking of boys, I know someone who's probably dying to ask you."

"Who?"

"Graham."

"Yumi, I've told you, he doesn't like me."

"Yes he does. I mean, he, he freezes up when you talk to him, he stares at you, he gets nervous, he texts you all the time, I've went through your phone. He's super talkative, then you walk into the room and he goes near silent. Trust me Aelita, I can tell when a guy likes a girl, and those are definitely a lot of the signs. Only thing left to ask is if you like him."

"I don't know. I mean, he's cute, really cute, that's for sure, but's he more of a friend now, you know, because he just now met us, but still, I could see myself going out with him, just not you know…..not so soon. I don't know. How long did you wait for yourself to want to go out with Ulrich?"

"I don't know, I really liked him, but then you know, William came here, and he got jealous of William, which was understandable because William really liked me, and I kinda liked him, but truth is Ulrich was more of like the better choice, William was more of a ladies man, he's a good friend, but I love Ulrich, so that's how I based my decision to choose Ulrich. In fact, I can't stay mad at him, so I'm gonna go talk to him, and get him to ask me to the dance. See yah later."  
"Bye!"

Aelita then sat there and pondered what Yumi had just said about love and boys and stuff. Aelita was having really mixed feelings about this. She knew that Graham had a crush on her, and she knew that she returned the feelings, but she couldn't help but think of Jeremey. Not because she still loved him, I mean, she did, but she was over him. Graham and Jeremey had made a sort of bond, it was like watching two best friends, and in fact it was almost like Odd and Ulrich. Graham and Jeremey were like brothers, not ones that hug and are mushy and lovey all the time, they were more like the kind that play, laugh, talk, and fight together, and then the fight makes the bond stronger. Aelita didn't want to ruin that, she had no clue if Jeremey was over her or not, she didn't want to ruin Graham and his friendship by going out with her ex-boyfriend's best friend. Yet at the same time, Aelita really wanted to go out with Graham. She had feelings for him, he was really cute, but it wasn't just his appearance. Sure, he was good looking, but that wouldn't count for anything in Aelita's mind unless he was nice. Graham wasn't just a cute boy; he was a cute boy with a cute personality. In the short month Graham had been there, he had been extremely nice to his friends, he said sorry for everything, like bumping into someone, or when he called someone a name, even for really little things like accidently distracting someone from studying. Not only that, but Graham also tried to do things sometimes that he knew he probably couldn't do. He had sacrificed himself for her multiple times on Lyoko, even going as far as to jump directly into the claws of a pack of Xana's Wolves. Graham was also very considerate of his friends' feelings, if he accidently hurt someone's feelings, he rushed to apologize. He also was very protective of everyone, not just her. He had saved every member of their group more than once. He was also really funny; he could cheer anyone up on a bad day. He was also very cute in the way he acted, he was sort of a dork and a nerd, but he didn't let it hurt his feelings. He just embraced it, and accepted it as who he was. His favorite hobby was video games, but he didn't let them rule his life, and when someone made fun of him, he retaliated by literally thanking them for their insults. Graham was overall a very nice person, the cute thing was important, but it was more of a bonus. Aelita then looked at the clock and discovered that it was time for breakfast, she then threw on her hoody and skirt and rushed to the mess hall.

**Hey guys, sorry for the short chapter, I had to go to church today, so I had to wake up extremely early just so I could write this. I'll probably write more when I get home, but for now, I'll be jumping up and down for Jesus. Also, it was extremely strenuous writing all those good things about me, it's harder than you think.**


	14. CH14:ATTACK OF THE KILLER PLANTS PART 2

**Code Lyoko Evolution Chapter 16: Attack of the Killer Plants Part 2**

**AN: Hey guys, how you doing? Good? Great that makes me happy. **

**Anyhow, I've been working on this fic a lot lately, so starting soon I'm not gonna update this one as much, so I'll have time to update my other two fics, Code: Church Champ, and Mighty Morphing Lyoko Rangers. Speaking of Code: Church Camp, I'm working on this chapter of Evolution at the same time as chapter 7, so you'll be getting these both at the same time. I'm also starting a Predator fan fiction, seeing how I'm a huge fan of Alien and Predator. (Alien more than Predator, but I don't have any good ideas for an Aliens fic, but I'll definitely make one in the future, for now you'll just have my Predator fan fiction.) Alright, you guys are patiently waiting for the chapter, so here you go!**

Graham was sitting in his seat in Library, his last class of the day. He waited until Mrs. Liebry, the teacher of this class, wasn't looking before poking Jeremey on the head. Jeremey had fallen asleep in class, something that Graham thought he was incapable of doing. Jeremey then sprung up and asked him what was going on.

"Graham, what's going on, is class over?"

"No, and by the way, since when do you fall asleep in class? It doesn't suit you."

"I'm just tired. I snuck out last night to research Maelstrom, the AI that built Slipspace. I'm trying to find out why his Hunters were fighting Xana's monsters. I don't want our next mission to Slipspace to be a complete failure like last time. We didn't get any energy, and XANA is still as powerful as he ever was before."

"You snuck out to the factory? Dude, you need to stop researching at night, 95% of the time, you end up sleeping in your clothes, and 95% of the time, you end up sleeping in your computer chair. You need some proper rest."

"I know, but I have to research-"

"Sleep is more important. You could end up getting sick from lack of sleep, and then who's gonna virtualize us? You need rest. Tonight, you need to stay in the dorm. As your roommate and best-friend, I forbid any sneaking off to the factory tonight. It's for your own good."

Jeremey then nodded.

"Okay. But I have to get some research in sometime this week."

Mrs. Liebry then dismissed them, allowing them to go outside and hang out. Graham and Jeremey then sat down in the bench near the quad and hung out for a little while. They then saw Aelita in the distance, talking to Yumi. Graham then brought up a new subject.

"So…you go a date to the dance yet?"

"Nah. I know who I want to ask, but I haven't done it yet."

"Really? Who?"

"You know that redheaded girl that sits behind us in Science?"

"Milly Solovieff?" (**She's 14** **in this fic, Jeremey is 15.**)

"Yah. That's who."

"Yah, I guess she's kinda cute. Have you ever talked to her?"

"Yah, we're good friends, I'm trying to work up the nerve to ask her though. So, you brave enough to ask Aelita yet?"

"Sort of. I've been here for a month, and I'm good friends with all of you, so I don't want to make it awkward for her. If she rejects me, I at least want to be able to be friends. You know what I mean?"

"Well, yah, but I think I might know a way to impress her."

"Dude, no."

"I dated her, remember?"

"I guess that's good. You know what? I'm gonna go flower picking."

"Why?"

"Gonna get a rose for 'Lita."

"Oh."

Jeremey then watched as his best friend walked away towards the flower patch. He then decided to go talk to Milly.

**Sorry for the short chapter, but I've been a little busy. I'll update soon, I promise. **


	15. CH15:Attack of the killer plants part 3

**Code Lyoko Evolution Chapter 17: Attack of the Killer Plants part 3**

**AN: Hey guys, me here with more Lyoko Action. In this chapter Graham breaks out in hives and has to stay in the infirmary due to him trying to find the perfect rose for Aelita. Things then get ugly fast as Xana materializes a walking flower that turns every flower around it into a walking carnivorous flower with a big appetite. Can the gang save the day? Or will Xana prevail? Depends on if you review. If not I could do with everyone dying….lol jk but please review or I might stop updating.**

Graham had been among the flowers for about an hour now and still couldn't find a good rose. He wanted to impress her so she'd want to go to the dance with him. He was looking all over, but he hadn't found a single rose. He then came upon a huge patch of roses, when he then realized there were also a bunch of cosmos, a flower that he was very much allergic too. He then had a massive allergy attack and frantically called Jeremey. Jeremey then answered and asked what was wrong.

"Graham? What's going on? Are you okay?"

"No, I ran into some cosmos, I'm highly allergic to them, I'm having a massive allergy attack, and I think I'm lost in the flower patch."

"Okay. How far into the flower patch did you go?"

"When you see a bunch of wild roses, you'll see me. I can barely move. Come quick!"

Jeremey then rushed to the infirmary to get Mrs. Yolande. They then walked to the flower patch and grabbed him. They then took him into the infirmary. She then determined that he was going to have to stay in the infirmary for a few days.

Meanwhile, on Lyoko, Xana was exploring Lyoko when he found a tower that he could use. He then activated it. He then matearlized a flower. But not just any flower. A walking flower that turns every flower within a 6 inch radius into a carnivorous flower with one goal: eat everything with meat on it. The flower then exited the factory and walked towards the flower patch. He then exited the flower patch along with an army of zombiefied flowers. Together they feasted upon a bird inside the park and then hurried toward the school. Meanwhile Jeremey, Odd, and Ulrich were visiting Graham inside the infirmary. Nurse Yolande then told them to keep an eye on him while she went to the storeroom to get some medicine. Odd then questioned Graham as to how his allergy attack had happened. Graham then answered in a friendly tone.

"I was flower-picking when I ran into some cosmos; I'm highly allergic to them."

"Why were you flower picking?"

"Trying to get a rose to give to Aelita. I'm trying to impress her so she'll want to go to the dance with me. The things us guys do for love, huh?"

Ulrich the teased him in a playful tone.

"No, the things YOU do for love. I would've gone to a florist."

Odd and Jeremey then laughed their butts off at the joke. At first everything was cool until Jeremey's laptop went off. He opened it to discover that Xana had activated a tower. They were thinking about what to do when all of a sudden they were caught by surprise as Yumi fought her way inside the infirmary. She then closed the door and turned around to find the guys.

"Guys, we have to go to the factory, Xana's activated a tower."

Jeremey then responded to her in a somewhat panicked tone.

"I know, I just picked it up on the Super-Scan, but I don't know what his method of attack is."

"Well I do. He's made this walking flower that turns every flower around it into a walking man eating flower. They've eaten animals and injured several students, Nurse Yolande is treating them in the girls dorm, she told me to get to the infirmary and lock it down. We'll have to hold out here until we find Aelita."

Graham then answered in a concerned tone.

"She's not in the dorm? Where was she last?"

"Last time I saw her she was heading for the library to study for the test in English."

"Oh no, she could be stuck in there with those things, we need to save her, or all hope of stopping Xana's attack is gone."

"Sounds like a plan. By the way Graham why is your face all broken out like that?"

"You promise not to tell anybody?"

"Yah, but why, is it embarrassing?"

"Kinda. I was out flower picking when I ran into some cosmos. I'm highly allergic to them."

"That makes sense but why the heck were you flower picking?"

"I was trying to get a rose for Aelita. I want to impress her so she'll go to the dance with me."

"Aww, that's sweet, she'd love the thought you put into it, but next time, go to a florist. There's one in the local shopping center."

Jeremey then decided to cut them off and cut to the chase.

"Guys, we don't have time for this, we have to get to the factory. Tell you what. I'm gonna go to the factory and guard the Supercomputer. You guys get Aelita and we'll rendezvous at the factory. Got it?"

Ulrich then answered.

"Alright, Yumi, you go with Jeremey, he needs the backup. Me, Graham, and Odd will head to the library and help Aelita and whoever else is stuck in there. Let's go!"

Ulrich then led Odd and Graham towards the library. They then saw that the door had been blocked by heavy equipment. They went around to the back to see the same thing had been done to the back door. They then checked the windows and discovered that they had been boarded up. Graham then saw a window on the second floor of the library that was adjacent to an upstairs classroom on the 9th grade floor. Graham then pointed to it and explained what his plan was.

"You guys see that window? It's right across from a classroom window on the 9th grade floor. If we go inside that classroom we could find a way to get across and break through the window. Then we could go downstairs and save them."

Ulrich the responded to his plan.

"Yah, it sounds like a good plan, but we gotta count on the main building being infested with those things. Besides, even if we make it up there, someone could've locked that room from the inside. And even then you've gotta take into account that it's a long way down and we don't have any way to ensure we make it. There'll be a huge risk, I mean, and what did you plan to do, build a bridge? And even if we make it across, there's a huge chance those things will have already be upstairs waiting for us."

"No, but we could, I don't know, use ropes to get across, I mean, you know. Something."

Ulrich was about to argue his point further when Odd cut him off.

"Why don't we at least try Graham's idea, I mean it's better than doing nothing."

Ulrich then nodded and they headed for the entrance to the main building. They then fought their way up to the 9th grade floor, and then headed inside the classroom. They then opened the window and did some quick calculations. Ulrich had determined that they would need about 2 ½ feet of rope and 3 clips. Odd then got them out of a few supply closets. They also needed poles to attach the rope to. (**This is inspired by Odd and Ulrich's plan in Rock Bottom, where they save Samantha by rappelling across from** **the building opposite.**) They then rappelled across and landed inside. They then went downstairs to find Jim, Tamiya, Milly, and Aelita among others sitting down. Ulrich then greeted Aelita.

"Alright, we're here, we need to get out of here and get to the factory and stop this."

They then took Aelita upstairs and rappelled back. They then headed for the factory. Jeremey then greeted his friends as they entered the factory.

"Alright, you made it, now hurry; we don't have much time, this time Xana's activated a tower in the mountain sector, we have to hurry."

They then went downstairs and Jeremey began to work his magic.

"Transfer Graham. Transfer Ulrich. Transfer Odd. Transfer Yumi. Transfer Aelita. Virtualization."

The gang then landed on the base of one of the many mountains. Graham then looked around at his surroundings and commented on his thoughts.

"Well, I can tell my parents I went rock-climbing in my next letter."

Ulrich then set him straight.

"Graham, enough, we don't have time for jokes, this is serious, everyone could get eaten, and we have to hurry, cut the chatter."

Graham then nodded and took his rifle off his back. He then pulled the priming slide back, took a clip off his bandolier, slid it into his rifle, pulled the priming slide forward, and then put his left hand underneath the barrel. Ulrich then pulled out his katanas and the gang moved forward. They were fine for a while but they soon ran into some Kankrelats. They then opened fire on them and the gang was forced to fight. Yumi stood at a distance and took out 2 or 3 of them with her fans, but she was shot by one. Ulrich took or 2 and was also shot. Odd killed one and then shot at another. However all his shots missed and he was then out of arrows. He then requested some more.

"Hey Einstein, reload me!"

Jeremey then pushed a few keys and responded.

"Already on it. Sit tight until you've got the arrows."

Meanwhile, Graham was in the middle of killing some of the many Kankrelats when he was shot by a Blok. He then turned around and opened fire on the Blok. He did this until his clip was empty. He then pulled the priming slide back, pulled the clip release button, slid a new clip into place, pulled the priming slide back forward, and then continued to fire upon it. However, he kept missing, and he eventually was down to his last clip. He then shot and missed the Blok 5 times. He then primed the gun again and was about to fire when the Blok lunged at him, making him drop the gun. The gun then slid off the edge of the platform and fell down towards the Digital Sea. Graham then took his bandolier off and barred his fists. He punched the Blok a few times and then kicked it. The Blok went flying and fell off the edge. Graham then watched as the Blok met the same fate that his rifle had. He was then shot and instantly devirtualized by a Flying Manta. He then emerged from the scanner and complained about his fate.

"Dangit, I can't believe I didn't see that coming, I totally could have dodged that one."

Graham then went upstairs and checked on Jeremey.

"Hey Jeremey, they make it any further?"

"Yah, but they just ran into a MegaTank, it'll take everything they've got to get past it."

Yumi tried to use one of her fans to kill the MegaTank but she missed and was devirtualized by its laser.

Ulrich then devirtualized the MegaTank but was then picked off by a Hornet. Odd then took it out with one of his laser arrows. Odd and Aelita then advanced up the mountain and Aelita rushed to the tower. She then deactivated it and Jeremey launched a return to the past. After the return to the past, Graham found himself sitting in Science class like he had been earlier. After school he rushed to the shopping center and got a rose. He then ran into Aelita on the way back. He then greeted Aelita.

"Hey, Aelita, I was just looking for you, I have something to give you, and I was trying to find you, how convenient that I ran into you."

Aelita then responded.

"Ok, what do you have to give me?"

Graham blushed as he handed her the rose. She blushed and proceeded to kiss him on the cheek and hug him before asking him a question.

"So, I assume you're trying to ask me something, right?"

Graham then blushed a dark shade of red and cleared his throat.

"Will you go to the dance with me?"

Aelita then blushed a little bit more and then answered.

"Of course I'll go to the dance with you. I have to go study now, I'll see you later, okay? Bye."

Graham then watched as she walked away.


	16. Ch16:The movie Part 1

**Code Lyoko Evolution Chapter 18: The Movie**

**Authors Note: enjoy the chapter! Lol Peekaboo I see you! JK I Can't c u but I'm pretty sure your ? THEN UR A H8R! I HATE HATERS! LOL JK I LOVE YOU! Ok that was creepy but let's gets this show on the road, alright? Anyhow, in this chapter Jeremey, Odd, and Graham have nothing to do and no-one to hang out with during day one of a 3 day break from school so they decide to go to the movies. They go to see the latest horror flick, Death Movie IV, (I made up the plot, not the title, it's a pretty generic title, all you have to do is add a number to make it a sequel, so no one should own it, I mean it's so generic its overused when people make up fake slasher films, so I'm not claiming it, have ur characters go see Death Movie too, I insist.) however Jeremey has never seen a single horror-flick, let alone watch one on the big screen, now he must survive in a room full of horror-fanatics whose only fear is that something will come up that will make them have to leave the theater early. Will he survive? IDK but review either way. BTW this chapter is sort of a break from the main storyline, so Xana doesn't attack. (He's relaxing on his three-day-vacation.) Enjoy! Also this is a two-part chapter, in this part they watch the preview and decide to go to the movie, next chapter they go to the theater and watch it. Please review.**

After the killer plant fiasco, Jeremey had been long working on a way to power his Xana-killing program every chance he got. Now, for Jeremey, this was quite normal as he was determinate to the core, but this was at the degree where he was skipping class, never resting, he'd even been skipping meals like crazy. He had been working non-stop, and his friends were very concerned. They had even said he was obsessed, but they soon realized that he had dedicated himself to his research. Jeremey had vowed to work as hard as he could to rid the world of Xana for good, and now it was getting even harder as Xana had revealed himself to be more powerful than he had originally thought. Not to mention that now he had to deal with the mysterious AI Maelstrom, who had declared war on Xana and the group of Lyoko Warriors, which was bad considering Maelstrom had more resources and was much more creative than Xana. Maelstrom may not have attacked them yet, but he would. Jeremey then called Graham's phone. Jeremey had finally decided to take a break and decided he wanted to do something. They had 3 days off of school which meant if they wanted to they could head into town. Jeremey usually never did anything fun in town, he usually went into town to shop or get a haircut or go to the bank or something. In fact, Jeremey almost never did anything fun, meaning there were like 15 different things that he could go do that would be new and exciting. Meanwhile, Graham was bored out of his mind. He had been playing Shark Recon for 3 hours online and he was getting nowhere, he was sucking, in fact he was getting so much crap on his headset that he had thrown it at the wall, alerting Jim. Jim had made him throw it away and wrote him up, meaning Graham would have to pay to repair the minor dent in the wall and it would come out of his tuition meaning his parents were probably going to be kinda pissed when they came to see him next. Graham had continued playing after this incident but he had gotten extremely bored so he decided to turn on TV. He turned it onto the cartoon channel and found a show he sort of enjoyed and turned it up a little bit. Odd then knocked on the door and he answered. Odd stood in the doorway and asked if he could come in. Graham then answered him.

"Sure, but why, weren't you and Ulrich outside playing soccer or something?"

"Yah, but he rushed off to meet Yumi. They have a date today. I was hoping I could maybe hang with you for a while seeing how Ulrich's on that date and Jeremey's researching like crazy."

"Guess that sounds like fun, okay."

They then talked for a while as they watched TV. Jeremey eventually came in and talked to them. They then all proceeded to watch TV. They soon got bored and Jeremey gave a suggestion.

"Hey guys, do you want to go to the movies? I've got plenty of cash, I've saved up close to $6000 dollars, plus I get like 100 bucks every time dad visits, what do you say? It's better than sitting here all day doing nothing."

Odd then replied in a cheerful tone.

"That actually sounds like fun. Hey Graham, that sound like fun to you?"

Graham then responded.

"Yah, but let's go in a little bit so we can figure out what to go see."

They then watched TV for a while longer while Jeremey texted Milly. He had been talking to her for the past hour and he wanted to say bye, because unlike Graham and Odd who always had their phone up to their ears when they weren't supposed to, Jeremey wanted to be polite and let his fellow movie-goers enjoy the film. He was about to call the theater for information when a commercial came on. It was a preview for a movie. Odd turned it up and he and Graham watched as a group of people was brutally murdered by a man wearing a black cloth mask over his face underneath the hood of a blood stained black jacket. Jeremey watched it, disgusted at the sight of bloodshed, even a bit frightened, but Odd and Graham watched the screen with their mouths hanging open in awe and wonder. The screen showed the killer walking toward a man who was backed up against a wall, causing the man to scream. It then showed a neon blood red logo that said "Death Movie" on it with a small space in-between the two words. Then screen went back and showed the killer take a drill and impale the man, breaking the wall and forcing the victim's dead body through the top of the wall. The screen then revealed the logo to be on the other side of the wall the man had his back to. The man then hung by the killer's drill on the top part of the wall before dropping down toward the logo. The screen then revealed the letters to be 3-dimensional. They man's dead body then stopped on top of the three dimensional letters. It then fit in-between the words and formed what resembled a four in between the two words. After this more screaming was heard after which the space under the words on the logo was pushed through and two more bodies were squished underneath the logo to awkwardly spell "3D". The logo then started to bleed downwards and disappear in a pool of blood.(**The last part was a bit cliche, but the name is even more cliche so who's gonna sue me?**) The screen then went black and an announcer addresses the viewers.

"Death Movie 4. Rated R. In theaters now in Real D and IMAX 3D. When Life runs scared Death is entertained."

The movie preview then ended and another commercial came on while Odd and Graham sat in silence. Jeremey sat in silence as well. They all had their mouths open; however Graham and Odd's mouths were open in awe and wonder while Jeremey's was open in pure-horror at the carnage he had just seen. The trio then sat in silence until Odd spoke.

"Dude, we should go see that, I've wanted to see it since after I saw Death Movie 3, I even bought tickets to a fake sequel and I enjoyed watching it even though it kind of sucked."

Graham then responded.

"Me too, of course I always have to sneak out to horror movies cuz my parents don't approve, I snuck out during school a lot, sometimes I even tricked them into dropping me off at the theater by making them think I was going to see some G-Rated flick, then I headed into town to earn money to get someone to buy a ticket for me. We have to go see that!"

Jeremey then responded.

"I guess we can go see that, however I've never seen the other films before it and I've also never seen a horror film, so I'll have my head buried the whole time. Also we'll have to get an adult to go with us, either that or get written permission from at least 3 teachers, then we have to get the principals approval."

Odd then had an idea.

"Why not sneak out and fake it, I mean, you look really tall for your age, you could pose as our parent or guardian, then me and Graham could get in, we'd sit in the back."

Jeremey then reluctantly agreed.

"Okay, when does it premiere?"

"Tonight at midnight."

"Odd, we can't sneak out at midnight we'd get busted for sure, and then we'd be in serious-"

Graham then cut Jeremey off.

"Jeremey, we sneak off to the factory at midnight, what's the difference? Besides, if we get caught, at least you can say you're a man, right?"

"I'm not sure how going to see some movie where every character you like in the film dies a horrible death and the only people who live are the killer and the good guy you hated makes you a "man" but I'll do it if it means having something to do. But it's getting late and we need to be able to stay up. What time is it now?"

Graham then looked at his phone and answered.

"About 9:00."

"Okay, that's just great, I've been up since 3:00 this morning and I'm already getting tired, this is gonna be awesome. Odd, do me a favor, willya?"

"Yah, what?"

"Go down to the convenience store and get me an energy drink. I'm going to need it."

"Roger that, I'll be back with three Monsters. What flavors?"

"Whatever they have, I don't have time to be picky Odd, because my first horror-movie is at stake here!"

**Well it looks like Jeremey's excited, huh? So next chapter he's gonna be totally chill, right? No. Jeremey is excited, and he thinks he'll last because he's seen the preview and it doesn't look that scary, right? Wrong. Because if you've seen any horror films all the way through, whether it be a slasher like Friday the 13****th**** or a supernatural horror like Paranormal Activity or even a sci-fi horror like Predator or Alien or even Prometheus, you know that the movie is twenty times as scary as the preview makes it look. This just goes to show you how scary these movies can be because I almost broke down and cried when the Prometheus trailer started playing during the showing of Avengers that I went to with my Uncle. Please don't forget to read and review! **


	17. Ch17:The Movie part 2

**Code Lyoko Evolution Chapter 19: The Movie Part II**

**AN: Alright, in this chapter Jeremey loses his horror-movie-virginity or whatever you might call it? IDK, let's just….ummm….he watches his first horror movie, okay? God! Anyway, this chapter is going to be funny so if your chest is up against anything, like a table or anything that's hard, back up cuz you're about to laugh Full Force! Alright here's the disclaimer:**

**I do not own code Lyoko or any of the characters items and storylines.**

**Claimer: **

**I do own Graham, Jimmy, Maelstrom, Zora, the Spires, Slipspace, Xana Castle, Okoyl, Stewart and Cecil Ulry, and while we're at it why not Death Movie IV (My version of it, anyway. If you wanted too you could make it into a comedy, maybe like a movie version of 1'000 Ways to die, idk, I'd go see it.)**

**Alright, here's the chapter I promised.**

Odd came back at about 9:30 and Graham had tried everything to keep Jeremey up and was quite happy when Odd finally came back from his convenience store run. Odd had a bag with some candy and energy drinks. He handed Graham a Blue monster and then handed one to Jeremey. They then drank up and got out candy and for the course of hours they drank energy drink and ate candy. They then hid their spoils in Jeremey's dresser drawer and Odd went back to his dorm. When Jim came in to announce lights out at 10:30, he was shocked to find that they were already dressed for bed and asleep. He then left the room, allowing Graham and Jeremey to get up. Graham looked at his phone and Jeremey asked what time it was. Graham then answered.

"About 10:45."

"Alright. We should head to the theater. Call Odd."

Graham then called Odd. They then quickly got dressed. Jeremey then got his wallet, went to his dresser drawer, and got a bunch of cash. He then stuffed it in his wallet and he and Graham then called Odd. They then met Odd at the quad. They were very surprised to see Ulrich and William with them. Jeremey then inquired about this.

"Oh, I didn't know you guys were coming."

Ulrich then responded.

"Are you kidding? I've been wanting to see Death Movie IV ever since they announced number 3, besides, I wasn't just gonna waste money on tickets and not use them."

Graham then responded.

"Oh, you already got tickets? How many?"

"3."

Jeremey then responded.

"Alright, I'll pay for me and Graham's tickets and I'll also pay for drinks and snacks."

Ulrich then protested.

"Einstein, you don't have to do that, we all have enough money and-"

He was then cut off by Jeremey.

"No. It's okay. I've been saving up money for a long time. I have close to $1'000 saved up, and I never use it for anything."

Ulrich then agreed.

"Okay, whatever you say. Let's just hurry up and get to the theater before we get caught out after curfew. And remember: if anyone asks, we're not boarders."

They then went into town and inside the shopping mall. They then bought their tickets and looked at the clock. It was about 11:20, meaning they had close to forty minutes to kill. Graham then pointed at the arcade across from the theater and told his friends his idea.

"Guys, we'll just spend some time in the arcade. It won't seem like that long of a wait if we're having fun."

They then agreed and they headed over to the arcade together. Jeremey bought them a small amount of tokens. Ulrich went over to the Ninja Master V machine; Jeremey went over to the trivia machine, while Odd and William naturally gravitated towards the Galactic Battle machine. That left Graham scrambling to find an arcade game. He then found a Super Duel: Arcade Version machine and started to play it. After a while it was 11:45 and it was time for them to get to the theater. They went over to the concession stand and started to get snacks. They got a bag of popcorn for each of them. They each got a soda and a box of candy. Jeremey got Coke and a box of Nerds, Odd got Mountain Dew Voltage and a box of Tamales (**The Candy, not the food**), Ulrich got Sprite and a box of Sno-Caps, William got a thing of iced-tea and a box of M Ms, and Graham got Pepsi and a box of Sour Patch Kids, his favorite candy. They then went into the showing room just as the first few previews started playing. They chose seats up towards the top and sat down. Jeremey sat on the seat furthest to the left, Graham sat directly next to him, Odd sat next to Graham, Ulrich sat next to Odd, and William sat next to him. After a while more people filed in and the last preview drew to a close. The movie then began and Jeremey knew there was no going back. At the time he didn't think it was that bad of a thing to know. Little did Jeremey know that his first horror-movie experience was going to be almost as scary as being nearly killed by Xana.

**Sorry guys, I know I said it would only be a two-part chapter, but I wanted to make the movie its own chapter. So stay tuned for part 3 of the movie.**


	18. CH18:the movie part 3

**Code Lyoko Evolution Chapter 20: The Movie Part 3**

**Authors Note:**

**Hey guys, RocketShark216 here with chapter 20 of Code Lyoko Evolution. In this chapter, the gang watches Death Movie IV, be warned that it will mostly be their reactions to scenes in the movie, not a description of the actual movie.**

**Enjoy the chapter, thank you.**

The movie started as the chit-chat of the movie-goers slightly quieted down. The killer with the jacket and mask from the preview went on a murderous rampage as the names of the cast; crew, directors, and writers appeared on the bottom right in blood red letters. The last victim was brutally murdered as the logo for the film appeared on the screen. Soon the main part of the movie got underway as the gang watched a montage of carnage. Jeremey then cringed as he saw people murdered in various violent ways. Meanwhile Graham, Odd, Ulrich, and William just sat there and stared in wonder and awe at the screen as they snacked away. They laughed at Jeremey as he jumped at several of the scenes. At a certain point in the film a cop named Kyle found out the killer was in town. You see, in the original Death Movie, there was a group of special detectives who are investigating the murders of a serial killer named Death. The detectives, Rick, Jack, Peter, Lily, Derek, Aaron, Mark, and Riley camped out in an area where Death usually liked to kill. They were then hunted down ten little Indians style by the killer. Mark was decapitated by a booby trap; Peter was impaled from behind while sitting next to a window, Aaron was kidnapped and booby trapped before being sent back to the camp, causing the death of him and Derek, Rick was kidnapped and taken to a location where Jack and the others were searching for Death, he was then murdered while wearing a cloak that disguised him, Lily was killed by choking on food that was poisoned by Death, and Riley was killed by Death in a confrontation in a storeroom where he ventured to get ammo. Jack then faced off with Death and revealed the killer to be Rick. It was then revealed that Rick had hired a goon to pose as him after the death Aaron and Derek. It was then revealed that the events that happened there had caused Rick to go insane. Rick had wandered off and captured Death, locked him inside a building, stole his costume, and posed as him. Jack then fought with him before Rick ran away. Jack then encountered the real Death and killed him before vowing to find Rick. In Death Movie II Jack fought for his life with a group of cops while being barricaded inside police HQ with Rick during a defense grid test. At the end of the movie Jack sacrificed himself for the last surviving cop. In Death Movie III Jack's younger brother Kyle and his colleagues were hunted down by Rick while searching for leads on the whereabouts of Death. At the end of the movie Kyle mortally wounded Rick, who turned out to be an accomplice dressed up as him. The accomplice then gave him information telling him of the whereabouts of Rick before succumbing to his wounds. Now in this movie Kyle was searching for Rick when he found him. Now he was stuck inside the metro tunnels with him. At the end of the movie Rick and Kyle had a showdown and Rick was mortally wounded. Rick then revealed that he now had amassed an army of serial killers under his banner of death and they were planning to roll nukes into every major US city, destroying America. Rick then died as the credits rolled. Graham and the others got up to leave before noticing that Jeremey was frozen. Graham then poked him a few times. At first this was very unproductive until the fortieth time when Jeremey shot straight up in the air, causing the remaining movie-goers to laugh. They then left the movie theater and exited the mall. Graham and the others were talking about the movie while Jeremey remained silent. Odd started by talking about a possible sequel.

"So, do you guys think there'll be a Death Movie V?"

Graham then responded.

"Well duh, the ending laid the biggest pipe in the world, of course there'll be a five; in fact there'll also probably be a number six."

William then took the current conversation in a new direction.

"So, out of all the death movies, what are your guys' favorites?"

Odd started.

"Death Movie III by far. Kyle is a way better character than Jack. Besides, it's scarier than two and four."

Ulrich then rang in with his opinion.

"I personally enjoy the original the most."

Odd then inquired about this.

"Why?"

Ulrich thought about it before giving Odd his answer.

"Because, first of all, in the first one no own knows who the killer is, so there were more plot twists, besides, instead of having a ton of characters die without developing them like in number 2 and 3, in number 1 you get to know the characters and then watch them get killed off. Just like in Ten Little Indians or the original Alien or even the first Predator while we're naming them."

William then told them his favorite.

"I like the 2nd one the best, because Rick snuck around in air vents and did things no one expected, and the fact that it's on lockdown and they need to get to the security desk on the ground floor while they're on the top floor, meaning they have to fight their way through like 25 floors of terror. Also I liked the final showdown between Rick and Jack."

Graham then told them his favorite.

"I like them all the same. They all are great horror films and I think that Rick is one of the scariest horror movie characters ever."

They then arrived at the school and went to their dorms. They then got dressed for bed and went to sleep.

**Hey guys, sorry I gave you all that backstory, I just had to make it more than just a movie where people get killed by the killer and there's a hero and that kinda thing. Next chapter won't give you the creeps, so look forward to it. It's basically gonna be about the pairings. Basically Ulrich and Yumi are going to fight while William tries to win Sissi over for real, Jeremey will try to impress Milly while Graham tries to woo Aelita, all while he attempts to impress his father who has come to Kadic to check on his son after receiving his first report card. And all this will be going on while Xana attempts to access files hidden deep within Lyoko's Core, unwittingly uncovering a dark secret that should have stayed hidden. Catch all the action next time on Code Lyoko evolution.**


	19. CH19:The Rise of Zora part 1

**Code Lyoko Evolution Chapter 21: The Rise of Zora Part 1**

**AN: Hey guys, RocketShark216 here, with chapter 21 of Code Lyoko Evolution. Enjoy! Please review!**

Graham hated Mondays. Why? Well, first of all, instead of sleeping in like on Sunday, you had to wake up early, take a shower, eat cafeteria food, (sometimes it was okay, but most of the time Graham wished he could just order pizza.), and then drag his butt all the way to the school building, climb the stairs until he reached the 8th grade floor, go to Mrs. Englefeld's classroom, plop his butt down on a desk, and listen to her ramble. She was a very mean teacher with a terrible attitude and an even more terrible voice. Her voice cracked all the time and she sounded like a pterodactyl. What was worse, she felt the need to get extremely mad and even violent whenever someone didn't get their homework done or didn't do very well on a test. In fact, Graham had heard rumors that at the school Mrs. Englefeld used to teach at she got so mad at a kid for not doing their homework that she threw them through the wall. And as far as Graham remembered the rumor also mentioned that this was her son. All rumors aside, Mrs. Englefeld was still the worst teacher around, and the fact that she taught math made it about 1'000 times worse. You see, Graham wasn't what you'd call the 'sharpest knife in the drawer' when it came to math. Graham could never explain why but he never really got the hang of numbers. In fact one time Graham's dad made him do a math test during the summer to see what he had learned during the school year and Graham's dad had to rent a shampooer to clean up all the tears in the carpet. Of course that was when he was about 6 or 7 years old but still. When it came down to it Graham's pet peeve when it came to school was math. (And School.) Graham always dreaded the morning because of the way it started. In fact when the bell rang for 2nd period he rejoiced. However right now there was no rejoicing to be done because right now Graham was stuck in Math. Graham tried to remember the answers to the quiz he was about to take but he just couldn't remember them, he instantly regretted not giving that study sheet a second glance. Basically, the teacher at Kadic had formed a simple way for kids to study for a test. Basically, the teachers gave them a study sheet that explained all the things that would be on the test. Then the kids would take it back to the dorms and as homework they would copy it onto notecards. Then the kids would bring the notecards to class with them on the day of the test and would spend homeroom studying over them. Then after homeroom was over the notecards were collected and shredded by the teachers. It really was a great system but Graham had rushed when he did homework on the day they gave him a study sheet for the math quiz and he had inadvertently skipped right over his study sheet. Now he was really screwed because Mrs. Englefeld had called up some kid to pass out the quizzes. Now Graham was absolutely positively capitol S-C-R-E-W-E-D screwed! Now he was trying not to squirm or anything but he was more nervous than ever because now he knew that he was going to flunk the test. It wouldn't be that big of a deal but just last week he had received a bad letter from his father. According to the letter the schools had sent home report cards and as it turns out Graham's first quarter of the school year hadn't been very successful grade-wise. In the letter Graham's father had also said that he was coming to visit to talk with him about his grades. Meaning that if Graham didn't impress his father when he came that Graham might never see the light of day again. Graham's father was what you might call 'very successful.' Graham's father had always gotten high grades and he always bragged about the degree he had gotten in Advanced Programming over at Duke University. Now he wanted Graham to follow in his footsteps but Graham didn't want to. In truth he wanted to be an author. You see, his best subjects were reading and writing, also he had always enjoying reading and as a child he had even written thousands of little books. Now he was secretly working on a manuscript to send to a publisher. Graham's dream was to be a very famous author of a very famous series of books that were adapted into very famous movies. Graham wanted to leave his mark on the world, and he didn't want to do that by just writing a signature on some dumb program, he wanted to do something with his life, he didn't want to just lock himself in some lab and program nonstop. He didn't want to grow up to be a machine. He wanted to be remembered for more than just making the program that opens your microwave without you having to touch it. His father, on the other hand, only cared that Graham did what he wanted him to do. And the only reason he wanted him to be because Adam hadn't. You see, Adam had grown up to become a wide receiver for the South Carolina Panthers. Now Graham's father knew that Graham was the last person that could carry on his legacy. However right now that was the least of his problems unfortunately. Lately Graham and his friends had been going to Lyoko a lot, and now he was kinda sick of it. Also, he had been having massive headaches whenever he wasn't on Lyoko, and somehow the only way to fix these headaches was to go to Lyoko. He had talked about it to Jeremey, thinking he would have a legitimate solution, but all Jeremey was able to come up with was that he needed to research his condition more before diagnosing him. And even if you took that factor out of the equation, it still equaled maximum problems for Graham, because now he was also having girl trouble. Aelita had suddenly stopped talking to him about three days ago for whatever reason, and now it was starting to affect Graham's train of thought, in fact sometimes it even got Graham devirtualized. Also Yumi had been a little cold to him too lately. Come to think of it the only people who had been talking to him lately were Jeremey and Odd. Ulrich hadn't been directly mean to Graham but he wasn't talking to him either. Graham just couldn't figure it out and he had decided to get to the bottom of it. He asked Odd after class.

"Hey Odd, why do you think Aelita isn't talking to me?"

Odd then immediately answered.

"I don't know, maybe because you missed her birthday?"

Graham's face then twisted up in horror and disbelief. He then pulled out his phone and went to the calendar and was horrified to discover Odd was right. He then mentally kicked himself for forgetting.

"Dangit, I just have had so much on my mind this week, what with the math quiz and the whole me having a headache in between Lyoko trips and my father coming to check on me, I can't believe I forgot her birthday! Dangit, she's gonna hate me for weeks! What do I do?"

Odd then answered in a somewhat cool tone.

"Don't worry, same thing happened to Ulrich once, all he had to do to make Yumi happy again was to get her a make-up gift, something to make up for it."

Graham then responded.

"That sounds like a great idea, except for the fact that I don't have time, I have lots of errands to run, plus my father is going to be here tomorrow, Dangit I don't have time, I don't know what to do!"

Odd then came up with an instant solution.

"Don't worry, I'll help you sneak out of class to buy her something, it'll be okay."  
Graham then responded.

"It won't be if I ruin my relationship with Aelita."

**Hey guys, sorry but this chapter will likely be a two-or three part chapter. Hope you don't mind! Bye!**


	20. CH20:Rise Of Zora Part 2

**Code Lyoko Evolution Chapter 22: The Rise of Zora Part 2**

**AN: Enjoy.**

Graham had waited all day to go shopping for a present for Aelita. Odd had offered to sneak him out of class but he declined on account of the fact that it would only cause more problems with Graham's father. Finally after what seemed like ages the clock chimed, signaling the end of 9th period library. He then rushed out of the classroom, ran straight to the dorms, went inside, grabbed his wallet, and rushed into town before he even had a chance to blink. He then went to the mall and searched until he found a store that he could start his search in. He wanted to get her something nice to make up for missing her birthday, but at the same time he wasn't rich so he couldn't go broke trying to compensate for it. He searched for about ten minutes before an employee came up to him and asked if he could help him.

"Excuse me sir you seem to be looking really hard, perhaps I can assist you?"

Graham then answered.

"Yeah, I guess. You see, I'm from the school, and basically I have this special friend, she's this girl I really like, I think she likes me too, but for now we're just friends, we went to the dance together, but still, anyway, she stopped talking to me, and as it turns out I forgot her birthday, now she's mad, and I'm trying to get her a make-up gift so she won't hate me, but the thing is, I'm not made of money, do you have anything she'd like that's cheap but is good enough to get her to talk to me again?"

The clerk then responded.

"So, how old is this girl?"

Graham then answered.

"She's ; actually, she's 15 now."

The clerk then thought for a moment before responding.

"Tell you what. We have this necklace, it's very pretty, but it's old, like 10 years old, but it still looks good, but no one's ever wanted to buy this, so we took the price down significantly low."

Graham then responded.

"How low are you talking?"

"About $39.99."

Graham then responded.

"That's low?"

The clerk then looked at him with a somewhat confused face before answering.

"It is to us."

Graham then turned and started to walk out of the store. The clerk then followed him and asked him why he was leaving.

"Sir, where are you going?"

Graham then answered in a cool tone.

"I'm going to a store where the people who price stuff aren't complete rich morons with goofy looking pants."

Graham then ran off to another store. He searched for a while before eventually finding a nice pair of ear-rings, however he soon found out they were highly overpriced. He was getting sick of it plus it was almost time for curfew so he decided to make her something instead. He quickly got giftwrap and decided to go back to the school and get ideas. He went back to the dorm and moped around, trying to think of something. He must have made the fact that he was kind of sad pretty obvious because Jeremey seemed to catch on really quick.

"Graham, what's bothering you, you seem really sad, what's going on?"

Graham then reluctantly told him.

"You know how I forgot Aelita's birthday?"

"Yah."

"Well I tried to get a gift to make up for it, but everything at the mall was too expensive. I decided to make her something instead, but I can't think of anything."

"You could write her a poem."

"True, but I happen to suck at poetry."

"I thought you wanted to be an author."

"Yeah but…..wait a minute, you went into my laptop?! That's personal, stay off it, and yes, I do, but I'm more of a fiction writer, not a poet."

"Sorry I looked, by the way your manuscript is good, but it kinda needs work, maybe I could help you?"

"Sure, but later, I have to get Aelita to forgive me."

"Just think of words that rhyme that come to mind when you think about her."

Graham then got out his laptop, went inside word, and began to think. It would take several hours to write, but he had Jeremey to help him, besides, Graham could always just wait until tomorrow in library to get a book on poetry. He then began to type the rhyming words, and then he showed Jeremey, who then questioned him on how he felt about these things. Jeremey was then shocked because when Graham did this he practically wrote the poem himself. Graham then printed it and re-wrote it on notebook paper in his best handwriting, and before he knew it the following poem had been written:

_**Dear Aelita,**_

_**You mean more to me than you will ever know,**_

_**Whenever I see you my cheeks start to glow.**_

_**Your eyes so green and your hair so pink,**_

_**Whenever you speak it makes me think.**_

_**How lucky I am to have had a chance,**_

_**To fall into your lovely trance.**_

_**As the day that I met you replays in my mind,**_

_**I'll always remember how God is so kind,**_

_**Your beauty makes my judgment blind,**_

_**And my love for you seems to melt my mind,**_

_**Happy birthday pretty angel of mine.**_

_-__**Love, Graham.**_

_**P.S.-Sorry I missed your b-day; I hope you'll find it in your heart to forgive me.**_

Graham then put it inside an envelope, sealed it, wrote "to Aelita" on it, and then wrapped it in gift wrap. He then put it under his bed in a safe spot, and went to bed. Soon morning came and he shot straight up. After breakfast his dad called him into the office to talk. He then sat down and his father began to lecture him.

"Hello Graham, your attire seems to be very atrocious as usual."

Graham then responded.

"You could just tell me my outfit sucks without using ancient words I don't know."

His father then responded in an angry tone.

"Again with the backtalk, listen here young man, you may not like it, but I am your father, if it wasn't for me you wouldn't have half the privileges you have, if it wasn't for me you wouldn't have even been conceived, I helped your mother raise you, I gave you toys, video games, freedom, I gave you clothes, I even worked hard every week to provide a roof over your head, and you never appreciated any of it. I thought putting you in boarding school would've taught you a lesson, but no. Now you take that for granted to. You think school is a burden, but you have yet to learn that it is a privilege and you should be grateful that you have the opportunity to earn an education, unlike homeless and starving children all over the world. I tried to teach you, but you are just a mess, and now I must punish you until you understand. I sent you to one of the most respected schools in the world, the gem of this very country's education system, and you repay me by hanging out with a bunch of good-for-nothings. I received your letters, and I will have you know that I do not approve of your new friends."

Graham's father then pulled out a photo of Graham with the gang and showed it to Graham. He then began to criticize them. He started with Odd.

"This one. Odd Della Robia, the one from Italy, he is nothing but Italian riff-raff, and he brings shame to his country and to his school. His haircut marks him as a mere party-loving haphazard failure that must bring constant shame to his parents, and to his family."

He then pointed at Yumi.

"And this one. Yumi Ishiyama, the one from Japan, here clothes marks here as nothing more than a Goth psychopath. For all I know she probably spends her free time burning bibles."

He then moved on to Ulrich.

"And this one. The German. Ulrich Stern, was it? Nothing more than one of those emo kids. He's probably a leader of a religious cult."

He then moved on to William.

"And this one, the one from Florida, William Dunbar? He's nothing but a love-crazed hooligan who'll probably set fire to a church because of 'girl trouble'."

He then made it more personal than it already was before by moving on to Jeremey.

"And HIM. Jeremey Belpois, the boy from right here in France? He's nothing but a pale four-eyed freak that spends his days playing those ridiculous video games of yours. He's a shame to his country, and to his school."

Graham's father might as well have set off a nuclear explosion after the next action he committed. He then pointed at Aelita.

"And this one. Aelita Stones, the Canadian girl you seem to have become extremely infatuated with according to your more recent letters? She's nothing more than a piece of garbage. Complete garbage."

Graham then exploded.

"Alright Dad, your kinda starting to make me angry, you come in here, and I think you're here to lecture me about grades, but you had to go and make it personal by insulting my best friends, and the only reason you're doing it is because your dad did it to you. I respect you for what you've done, and I AM grateful, I'm just kinda having difficulty with some of my classes, but I am NOT being ungrateful, and I have had enough of you, you want me to succeed so I can become a programmer like you, because Adam went and became a football player, and I'm your last chance. But I want to be a writer, because at least I'm actually good at it! Oh, and before I leave, I'll have you know, for your information, Odd is not a party-hog, he's actually very good at skate-boarding, he could be the next freaking Tony Hawk, Yumi's excelling in her classes, Ulrich is a very good soccer player, William's a very focused student, Aelita's a very good musician, Jeremey's is a walking dictionary, he's the smartest kid in the whole school, and by the way, he sucks at video games and he is a programmer, like you. Now if you excuse me I have classes that I am missing, you came because of my grades, right? Goodbye father."

Graham then turned to leave, but as he did his father grabbed him by the arm and stopped him.

"Young man, you have been very rude to me, this will be the last time, and I'll have you know that I helped bring you into this world, and I can help make things a little easier for God to take you out of it, don't make me do that, I'll have you shipped to an orphanage faster than you can say a single one of your pointless slangs. Now you are going to sit here until you realize what you did wrong, and if that doesn't happen today, I will be right back here tomorrow."

Meanwhile Jeremey had been bored with nothing to do in his dorm when all of a sudden he got a text on his phone. He then opened his phone and checked it to discover who it was from. He then read the text and started a conversation.

**Milly: Hey.**

**Jeremey: Hi.**

**Milly: So….whatch ya doing?**

**Jeremey: I was doing some studying, but I decided to stop when u texted me.**

**Milly: So, any chance you can possibly help me with my math today?**

**Jeremey: I guess. Depends on when u want to meet up. I'm free at dinner, maybe that'll be a good time to meet up?**

**Milly: Okay. **

**Jeremey: So, what do you need help with?**

**Milly: You'll see. Just bring ur text books and ur laptop just in case. I can't really explain it because I don't know the exact name for it, but when u get there I might be able to explain it better.**

**Jeremey: Umm…..okay. Does it have to do with next week's test perhaps?**

**Milly: U could say that…see you later?**

**Jeremey: Yah. Bye.**

Jeremey then packed up his textbooks and his laptop and got ready. Little did he know that Milly did not want to talk about math, but she instead wanted to talk about science. A very specific kind of science, a kind that a lot of teenagers talk about, boy to girl, girl to boy. And I'll give you a hint: It starts with C and it ends with try. Try. A very simple word that was what Milly was going to do. Try. What does this mean you might ask? You will see. Soon.

**Sorry for the cliffhanger, next chapter Jeremey learns that not all the cute girls think nerds aren't boyfriend material, in fact, he learns that some eat nerds right up, also Graham has a miserable time with his father, while Ulrich and Yumi have a fight, and William wins over Sissi via song, with the help of Aelita. But all this girl trouble is turned into a sideshow when Xana unleashes a specter that can manipulate electrical systems to hack into computers. But soon the specter uncovers something that should have stay buried, and now things are about to get even more complicated. Please review!**


	21. CH21:The Rise of Zora part 3

**Code Lyoko Evolution Chapter 23: The Rise of Zora Part 3**

**AN: Hey guys, RocketShark216 here, with another chapter of Code Lyoko Evolution. In this chapter Xana launches an attack using a polymorphic specter that can manipulate electrical systems to hack into computer databases from 5 countries away, giving Xana access to all kinds of data and power. Can the gang stop him? Or will Xana come out on top? Find out in this brand new chapter! But first, something serious:**

**A cute bunny made out of text that is someday going to rule the world! Here he is.**

**(\_/) **

**(='.'=) **

**(")_(")**

**HE WILL EAT YOU IF U DON'T REVIEW! JUST KIDDING BUT JUST IN CASE REVIEW ANYWAY BECAUSE HE'S KINDOF A LOOSE CANON WHO WON'T LISTEN TO A WORD I SAY SO JUST TO BE SAFE PLEASE REVIEW BECAUSE IF NOT I FEAR FOR U AND UR FAMILY'S SAFETY. THANK YOU. **

**Alright, here's the chapter. Enjoy!**

Jeremey had been waiting for dinner for a long time. His friendship with Milly had grown quite a lot in the past few weeks, and he felt he was getting closer and closer to a relationship with her, but at the same time he didn't want to rush things, otherwise he might get rejected and make it impossible to be friends with her. He then headed to the mess hall and joined the line, his bag over his shoulder. He then met Graham in the line and told him what he was doing.

"Hey Graham, I can't sit with you guys today, I'm helping Milly with some math, see you later?"

Graham then responded.

"Sounds good, besides my father is making me eat dinner with him, so I can't eat with them either."

Jeremey then got his food and looked for Milly. Milly spotted him first and waved. He then took his tray and set it down next to her. She then greeted him.

"Hi."

He then responded.

"Hey."

"So….you ready to help me?"

"Um yah, but what is it you need help with in math?"

"Not in math. In science."

"That's not what you told me-"

He was then cut off by Milly who put her finger up to his lips and shushed him. She then continued.

"Well, I lied. Also, I don't think this is a good place to study, we need to go somewhere more quiet, somewhere a bit more…private."

"What do you mean by-"

He was then cut off again.

"Shush. I'll tell you when we get there. Let's go to the woods."

"Umm….okay…"

"Good. Let's go."

She then led him over to the woods and they both sat down on the bench there, He then questioned her choice of study-spots before she silenced him.

"So….umm…..don't we need some kind of light or-"

"You talk too much. We don't need light for this at all."

"Um…okay….so what area in science are we focusing on?"

"I was hoping you'd help me with some….chemistry."

Jeremey then became confused but this didn't last for long. She then reached over and took his glasses off. He was then even more confused but this all ended when she leaned in and kissed him. At first he was shocked but he soon closed his eyes and went all in. It lasted for a mere 10 seconds before she broke it off. She then addressed him.

"I gotta go, I promised Tamiya I'd get some good photos for the newspaper, I'll see you around tiger."

She then got up and turned around to leave, but she turned back around very quickly and realized she still held his glasses.

"Oh, you'll probably need these, here you go."

She then handed him the glasses and walked away.

Jeremey was now more confused than he ever had been. He then questioned himself about what just occurred.

"What the hell just happened?"

(**Sorry about the cursing, but I tried to think about what I would say if this happened to me, and I'm pretty sure I'd do this, so I decided to make that be his reaction.**)

Xana then activated a tower and unleashed his latest attack: a polymorphic specter that could manipulate electrical systems and use them to access any database within a 5 mile radius. He would then use it to find something that Xana had first heard about in Franz Hopper's notes: a long time ago, before Xana had turned on Hopper, the MiB had sent an A.I. to Lyoko to complete some objective. Franz had found the A.I. and locked it deep underneath the school in a super-computer, however this computer was not nearly as powerful as the Super-Calculator, while Franz's creation could hold an entire virtual world, this super-computer could only hold a few hundred gigabytes of data, and when the A.I. had been put inside this computer, it had taken up the whole memory. This was all Xana knew, because that was all Franz had recorded. Whether or not Franz knew more, Xana would never know, but what he did know was that he wanted that AI, because if he could reprogram it, it could become a major asset to him. The specter soon completed its objective, but it was then killed by the AI, who then headed towards the school. Meanwhile, Jeremey decided to text Milly.

**Jeremey: Milly, what was all that?**

**Milly: It's something I can't explain in a text. Tell you what. Meet me under the arches and I'll explain. See u ther?**

**Jeremey: OK.**

Jeremey then met her and they began to talk. Jeremey started the conversation.

"So, I came. I met you under the arches. Now can I please get an explanation?"

Milly then reluctantly nodded and began to explain.

"I guess. Here's the deal, you've been talking to me since the beginning of the school year, and you've tried to play it cool by helping me with homework and texting me like we're just friends, but I'll have you know that I saw right through it on day one. But the truth is….I didn't mind…..because I…because I…because I like you too! There, I said it. I like you too. I thought the kiss made it pretty clear, but I guess not."

Jeremey the stood there in shock and awe. He was about to open his mouth and say something back to her before his laptop went off. He then opened it to discover that Xana had activated a tower.

"Aww no!"

Milly then responded.

"Jeremey, what's wrong?

"Umm, I can't explain, I just um….I have to go, okay? I'm sorry but I can't explain."

Milly then responded.

"Look, I have rights, and I demand to know what's going on!"

Jeremey was about to protest again but he was interrupted by the AI appearing in front of them. Jeremey's jaw dropped down and he began to fret. Milly then inquired.

"Umm, Jeremey, what's wrong, your face is all twisted up-"

She was then cut off by the AI shooting a laser at her. Jeremey then tackled her and the laser went right above them. He then got up and she yelled at him.

"Hey, what the heck was that about, what's going on, why's that thing shooting lasers at us?!"

Jeremey then responded in a panicked tone.

"I can't explain, I have to get to the factory."

Milly then inquired in a confused and somewhat mad tone.

"What do you mean you have to go to the factory?! Also, what factory are you even talking about, this place is crazier than I thought, what the hell is going on around here?!"

She was then knocked out by the AI. Jeremey then rushed to her and checked her pulse. Seeing she was alive, he picked her up and tried to run, but the AI continued to chase him. Luckily Ulrich and Odd had just finished eating. They then saw Jeremey and sprang into action. They then beat up the AI before it ran to the factory. Ulrich then questioned Jeremey.

"Jeremey, what's going on?"

Ulrich then got an instant answer.

"Xana's activated a tower, I think this is the attack, we have to get to the factory, where are the others?"

Odd then responded.

"Yumi's in her room, Aelita's eating, and Graham's stuck with his dad."

Ulrich then responded.

"Alright, I'll text Yumi, Jeremy you text Graham, Odd, you get Aelita, and we'll meet up at the factory."

Graham then received a text. He then got out his phone and carefully looked at the text with the phone under it laugh. He then read it.

**Jeremey: ****SOS XANA. Urgent.**

Graham then got up to leave. His dad grabbed his arm and inquired.

"Graham what are you going, get back here now!"

"I'm sorry Dad. I have to go."

He then shook his arm, freeing his father's grip. He then ran outside and headed towards the factory. Meanwhile, Jeremey, Odd, and Ulrich ran towards the factory with the AI right behind them. They were fine until the AI shot a laser above their heads, causing rubble to fall down in front of them. Jeremey, who was having a hard time running with Milly in his arms anyway, tripped over the rubble and dropped Milly before hitting his head. The impact knocked him unconscious. He was then woken up by Graham, who had found them.

"Jeremey, wake up! You okay?!"

Jeremey then responded.

"Yah. Where's Milly?!"

He then looked and saw Milly sprawled out on the gravel a few yards away. He then crawled towards Milly.

"Is she alive?!"

Ulrich then checked her pulse.

"She's alive-barely. We have to deactivate the tower before more people get hurt!"

They then continued to the factory. They soon got there. Soon after they arrived Aelita and Yumi came and Jeremey began his work.

"Get to the scanners."

They then did so and he began to work his magic.

"Transfer Graham, Transfer Ulrich, Transfer Odd, Transfer Yumi, Transfer Aelita. Scanner Graham, Scanner Ulrich, Scanner Odd, Scanner Yumi, Scanner Aelita. Virtualization."

They were then virtualized. They soon landed in the Ice Sector, the location of the tower. Graham took the rifle off his back, pulled the priming slide back, took a clip off his bandolier, inserted in inside his rifle, pushed the priming slide forward, and put his hand under the barrel. Ulrich took out his katanas and Odd fired off a few laser arrows to make sure his launchers were working. They were ready. They then continued towards the tower before being ambushed by some Bloks. Yumi took out one with her fans; Aelita took one out with her energy fields, and Odd took out one with his laser arrows. Soon a few Krabes appeared. Ulrich attempted to charge one but he was hit by its laser instead. He was then hit again twice before being hit again. This last hit was the one that devirtualized him. Graham then avenged him by devirtualizing the Krabes. They then moved on before being ambushed by a few Wolves and a MegaTank. Odd took out three of the Wolves but accidently tripped and he was then chewed by the remaining Wolve until he was devirtualized. Yumi then took it out but she was soon devirtualized by the MegaTank, leaving only Aelita and Graham left on Lyoko. Meanwhile the AI had just been possessed by the Scyphozoa. Now it was under Xana's control. Meanwhile Graham and Aelita were nearing the tower when they ran into some Wolves. Graham then threw his rifle down, took off his bandolier, threw it down, and took off his helmet, which surprisingly was removable. He then told Aelita to move on without him.

"Aelita go deactivate the tower I'll stay here and hold them off."

Aelita then ran inside the tower. Meanwhile the Wolves charged towards Graham. Graham then put his arm up in the air and screamed.

"Wolverines!"

He was then struck down by the Wolves. They then chewed and shot him until he was devirtualized. He was then relieved as he emerged from the scanners.

"Man, I am so glad to be back."

Aelita then rushed to the tower and de-activated it. Jeremey then initiated a return to the past.

"Return to the past now!"

Graham then passed out as the world was enveloped in a white bubble. He then woke up in his room. He the grabbed his poem and headed to the schoolyard. He then waited for Aelita with Odd, Ulrich, Jeremey, Yumi, and William. She then came up and Graham walked up to her. He then greeted her.

"Hey Aelita, I made you something, here you go."

He then handed her the poem. She opened it, opened the envelope, and read it.

**Dear Aelita,**

**You mean more to me than you will ever know,**

**Whenever I see you my cheeks start to glow.**

**Your eyes so green and your hair so pink,**

**Whenever you speak it makes me think.**

**How lucky I am to have had a chance,**

**To fall into your lovely trance.**

**As the day that I met you replays in my mind,**

**I'll always remember how God is so kind,**

**Your beauty makes my judgment blind,**

**And my love for you seems to melt my mind,**

**Happy birthday pretty angel of mine.**

**-Love, Graham.**

**P.S.-Sorry I missed your b-day; I hope you'll find it in your heart to forgive me.**

Her face then brightened and she then moved closer towards him. He thought she was going to hug him or something but was surprised when she kissed him full on the lips. The kiss only lasted a few seconds before ending. She then broke it off and left, leaving Graham blushing like crazy. Ulrich, Yumi, Odd, William, and Jeremey then laughed as they watched him frozen. Jeremey then waved in front of his face and he un-froze. Ulrich then playfully teased him.

"Dude, you're that shocked, are you serious, if I didn't know any better I'd think that was your fist kiss."

Graham then quickly responded, his response shocking them all.

"It was."

A few hours later Jeremey called them all over to the factory. Jeremey then began to address them.

"I thought things were already bad, what with us having to fight both Xana and Maelstrom, but I was looking at video footage from Xana Castle and as it turns out that AI that attacked us wasn't from Xana. It was created by the Men in Black to hunt down Xana to get info on the whereabouts of Franz Hopper a year after Franz's wife Anthea was kidnapped. This AI, code-named ZORA chased Xana inside Lyoko and during the last attack she was possessed by the scyphozoa. Now it's under Xana's control, meaning that he has another general, like William was when he was under Xana's control. Also, as it turns out Xana and Maelstrom have made face to face contact, I monitored their conversation, and apparently Maelstrom is from another virtual world named Okoyl, created a long time before Lyoko was by Graham's grandfather, Cecil Ulry. It was due to Cecil's son Stewart's involvement in the programming of Okoyl that he was able to assist Franz in creating Lyoko. One day Maelstrom and his sister Guardian were attacked by an unknown entity, Maelstrom was then wounded and they both were forced to escape inside the network. Maelstrom was then on the brink of death, but Guardian gave up her life-force to heal him, killing herself in the process. Maelstrom then turned evil and hacked into the super-computer directly before we turned it off, but Xana bugged the switch so it would be set for sleep-mode, soon after this Maelstrom built Slipspace using data from Okoyl. Now he plans to rebuild Xana's Replikas to gain enough energy to return to Okoyl to chase his attackers away, then he plans to launch an invasion of Earth from Okoyl. Now I think that it's time to rebuild the Skidbladnir, which I have already started. It's about 50% complete, and I've modified it so it now contains enough room for all of you, plus it's now faster and more powerful than ever before. We have to shut down all of Maelstrom's Replikas before he finds Okoyl, but we also have to keep an eye on Xana, so I've developed a new program code-named SECURITY. It's an AI that can keep an eye on Xana while you guys are away, and if it sees an activated tower it will send an instant signal to both the super-computer and the super-scan, making it much more accurate. So what do you say?"

Yumi responded.

"Well, I am in for another adventure, I'm in"

Aelita went next.

"Me too. I'm gonna finish what we started. This is for my father."

Ulrich next.

"If their sure, I'm sure. Let's do this!"

Odd went next.

"I'm ready to give Xana and Maelstrom the fight of their lives!"

William next.

"Xana forced me to fight you guys against my will until you freed me, believe me, I'm all for killing Xana, no matter what it takes, and if Maelstrom wants to take over the world, he'll have one more person to have to go through in me."

Graham then responded.

"I wish I was as enthusiastic as the rest of you, but I'm not so sure. I'm just a guy from Water's Edge, Ohio. But this…this is bigger than me. I can try…but in then end I'm not really cut out for this. I just don't know."

Jeremey then re-assured him.

"You think I asked for this either? I got us all into this whole mess by turning on the super-computer, but I'm willing to lay down my life to stop Xana, because it's worth it. And if anyone ever asks me if I regret turning on the super-computer, I'll say no. Why? Because without it I wouldn't have ever met my 6 best friends, Ulrich, Odd, Aelita, Yumi, William, and you Graham. This may be bigger than you but it's also bigger than all of us. But it must be done. We have to go all in to save all that we love."

Graham then brightened up and agreed.

"Alright, I'm convinced. You drive a hard bargain Einstein. Deal me in, cuz I'm with you guys till the end!"

They then went to the elevator and exited the factory. They then walked through the bridge, side by side, the seven best friends in the entire world. Sure the odds were stacked against them, but sometimes that's when heroes do their best work. They were ready for anything and everything that either Xana or Maelstrom was prepared to throw at them. They were the Lyoko Warriors, and they were ready for anything.

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed the chapter, please review!**


	22. CH22:In At The Deep End

**Code Lyoko Evolution Chapter 24: In At the Deep End **

**AN: Hey guys, RocketShark216 here with another chapter of Code Lyoko Evolution, in this Jeremey finishes building the upgraded Skidbladnir, and just in time because Maelstrom has already completed 7 of his Replikas and has started construction on hundreds more. Now the gang is set to take out a Desert Replika. Will our heroes succeed in destroying the Replika? Or will they fail to stop Maelstrom from getting back to Okoyl? Find out in this brand new chapter! Enjoy!**

Graham and Jeremey had been hanging out by the Quad together when Ulrich and Odd walked by. Ulrich then greeted them.

"Hey guys, you doing anything right now?"

Jeremey then responded.

"Well, I would be programming, but my computer is running the last programming phase for the Skid right now, so Graham and I were just talking. Why'd you ask?"

"I was wondering if you guys wanted to play some Shark Recon 2. What do you say?"

Graham then happily agreed.

"Okay. What game-mode?"

Odd then responded.

"How about CTF?"

Jeremey then responded.

"Sounds good. Me and Graham are heading to our rooms right now, we'll invite you guys to the party so we can chat while match-making too."

Soon Jeremey and Graham were playing in a Private 2V2 CTF Match. Jeremey and Graham were on Blue Team and Odd and Ulrich were on Red Team. The score was Blue 5 Red 6. Jeremey was protecting the flag and Graham had just captured the enemy flag. Graham was about to bring it home when he was sniped by Odd. Odd then bragged.

"Get some! HAHAHAHA!"

Graham then got mad.

"Dangit!"

Ulrich then started a new conversation.

"So Graham, let's get this straight. That kiss with Aelita was your first ever kiss, right?"

Graham then responded.

"Yeah, so?"

Ulrich then continued.

"So are you two going out or not?!"

Graham then hit Ulrich with a funny comeback.

"I don't know, are you and Yumi going out? I'm very curious."

Ulrich then yelled back at him.

"That's none of your business!"

Graham then responded.

"Right. So things between Aelita and I shall stay between us because it is none of your business either."

Ulrich then commented back.

"Right. So, Jeremey, how's it going with Milly?"

Jeremey then responded.

"She kissed me before the return to the past."

Odd then exploded.

"What?!"

Jeremey then continued.

"Turns out she's really into me. In fact, if she does the same thing today, I'm going to ask her out."

Odd then said something that very well could have started a riot.

"So, should it be Gr/Aelita and J/illy? Or Ae/ham and Mil/mey?"

Ulrich then laughed and responded.

"I like Aeham. It sounds nicer. And you should probably go with Jilly too."

Graham then responded.

"While you're distracted with talking about ME and Jeremey's love life's, I hope you realize we scored twice in a row just now. And the time's up! Yes! We won! High five, Einstein!"

Jeremey then cheered.

"I knew we could do it! Speaking of which I think me and Graham are going with S/Odd and Y/Ulrich."

Jeremey's computer then beeped. He then checked it to see that the Skid was now fully programmed. Jeremey then called them to the factory. They the met and he addressed them.

"Alright guys, the Skid's ready, and just in time too, because Maelstrom has finished 7 of his Replikas already and he's already working on more. I'm sending you guys to a Desert Replika, are you ready?"

They then all nodded.

Jeremey then addressed them again.

"Also, when we turned off the Super-Computer, we lost our instant link to Carthage, so I can't just virtualize you guys directly. You'll have to use the teleporter. Let's go! To the scanners, double time!"

They then rushed to the Scanners. Jeremey then started the process.

"Transfer Graham, transfer Ulrich, transfer Odd, transfer Yumi, transfer Aelita! Scanner Graham, scanner Ulrich, scanner Odd, scanner Yumi, scanner Aelita! Virtualization!"

They then arrived in the Forest Sector. They soon traveled to the edge of the Sector and Jeremey typed in the password. Soon they arrived in Carthage. They then ran towards the Skid dock. Jeremey then addressed them.

"Get on your teleporter spots!"

They then did so. Graham and the others were then teleported inside the Skid. Aelita then launched them.

"Alright Jeremey, we're ready to break away!"

They then broke off and the Skid then raced out of the dock and out of Carthage. The next thing Graham knew they were inside the digital sea. Graham then stared in awe and wonder at the beauty of it all.

"Whoa, this place is so beautiful…"

Ulrich then responded.

"Yep, too bad it's as monster-infested as the rest of Lyoko."

Graham then responded.

"Yah…wait what?"

Before they knew it they were attacked by Maelstrom's Hunters. These Hunters, however, were outfitted with complex scuba gear, allowing them to survive in the Digital Sea. They then fired upon the Skid. Jeremey then alerted Aelita about how many life points the shields lost.

"Aelita, be careful! The skid just lost 10% shield power! Take the fight to them!"

Aelita then responded.

"Already on it. You guys ready to break off?"

Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd then happily agreed. Graham wasn't so sure though.

"Umm, are you guys sure about this?"

What Odd said next did nothing to alleviate his fears.

"Have fun."

They then broke off. At first Graham flew way off course but he eventually figured out how to pilot it. They then took out the Hunters with ease and they re-attached their Nav-Skids. Aelita then asked Jeremey where the Replika was.

"Jeremey, are we almost at the Replika?"

Jeremey then checked his map and responded.

"It should be a few meters to your north. Just keep going, you'll find it.

Soon they found it. Jeremey then cracked the code and they were able to enter it. Aelita then docked to skid and they tried to decide who to send. Jeremey started the conversation.

"Alright, who goes and who stays?"

Odd gave the first suggestion, much to the dismay of Graham and Aelita.

"How about we send Aelita and Graham, the two love-birds?"

Graham then retaliated.

"Odd, it's none of your business, now shut the heck up and leave us alone!"

Yumi then threw in her suggestion.

"No matter what Graham has to be one of the two people to go, it's his first mission to a Replika and we need him to be ready. Tell you what, me and Graham will go, you guys stay. Sound good?"

Jeremey then agreed.

"Sounds like a good plan. Energize!"

Graham then felt his body being transported, and he didn't like it at all. It felt like he was being virtualized-again, only it made him even sicker. As soon as he landed he bent over to puke only to find out he couldn't. He then examined himself to discover that he was still in his Lyoko outfit. He then questioned Jeremey about this.

"Hey Whiz Kid, I'm stuck in my Lyoko body, what the heck's going on?!"

Yumi then responded before Jeremey had a chance to.

"Graham, you're still in your Lyoko body because you're a spectre. Basically, you're not really here-but you are."

Graham then inquired further.

"So, if I get shot enough, will I be devirtualized like on Lyoko?"

"Sort-of. You'll be transported right back inside your Nav Skid and we won't be able to send you back for another twelve hours, so try not to get shot. Grab your rifle and let's get going."

Graham then got his rifle off his back, pulled the priming slide back, got a clip off his bandolier, slid it inside the receiver, and pulled the priming slide forward. He then followed Yumi. They continued to walk until they found a sort of metal pyramid. Yumi then asked Jeremey about this.

"Hey Jeremey, we sound a sort of metal-pyramid in the desert, is this it?"

Jeremey then checked and answered her.

"According to my readings there doesn't seem to be another building within another fifty miles, so that has got to be it. Look around and try to find a door or something."

They then searched until they found a sort of electronic door. They were then fired upon by Hunters so they rushed to the door. Yumi then frantically asked Jeremey how to get in.

"Jeremey, we're being fired upon by Maelstrom's hunters, how do we open this tin can?!"

"Hold on, I'm scanning. Aha! It's a code-lock! Hold on, I'll hack into it."

He then typed away until he cracked the code. He then transmitted it to Yumi.

"The code is 5-4-6-9. Is there some sort of key-pad there?"

Yumi then searched before she found it. She then typed in the code and the door opened. They then ran inside before it automatically closed.

Yumi then contacted Jeremey.

"Jeremey we're in, where's the super-computer?"

Jeremey then checked the map before advising them.

"It should be in the south-east wing of the complex. Go straight down your current hallway and then turn left at the first intersection and wait for further directions."

Graham then responded.

"Got it Einstein! Okay sis, ladies first."

Yumi then walked past. Graham then brought up the rear. They then reached an intersection and turned left. They were then ambushed by more Hunters. Graham took out one with a full clip of his rifle, he then ducked and reloaded, then fired again, Yumi took out two of them with her fans but was then hit by one of their lasers. Jeremey noticed she lost 20 life points and warned Yumi of this.

"Yumi, be careful, you just lost 20 life points!"

Yumi then responded.

"Got it Jeremey, where to next?"

Jeremey then researched it and addressed them.

"Alright, keep going until you reach the third intersection in the hallway, and then turn right. Wait-there's something there. Oh man there is something really big there."

Yumi then became confused and inquired about this.

"Jeremey, what do you mean there's something there?"

"I'm picking up something really big on my sensors, it's somewhere behind you. And it's a monster. And get this: it's almost as big as the Kollossuss! You need to hurry up!"

Yumi was about to respond before they heard loud roaring. Graham then inquired about it before being cut off by Yumi.

"What the hell was that-"

"Graham, we don't have time for this, we need to run, now!"

She then grabbed Graham's wrist and started running down the hallway. Graham then question Yumi.

"Hey, what's the big idea?!"

Yumi then answered.

"Hold on!"

They then continued. Everything was silent save for the occasional roar of their assailant until Yumi consulted Graham.

"Graham, can you do me a favor?"

Graham then replied.

"Yah. What?"

Yumi then responded.

"I need you to pay close attention and count the intersections. Tell me when we hit number three."

Graham then nodded.

"Got it!"

They then continued as Graham counted the intersections.

"One…two and….bingo! Turn right!"

Yumi then made a sharp right turn, accidently bumping Graham into the wall in the process. She then inquired about his current status.

"You okay?"

"Yah, it just hurt a little, that's all, let's go."

They then continued until they came across another door. Unlike the entrance door, this door had no key-pad. Yumi then inquired Jeremey about this.

"Jeremey, we reached the door, now what?"

"Hold on…..aha! This door isn't a code-locked door….its locked from the inside-I'll have to hack it directly! Hold on, I'm on it!"

They then waited as Jeremey hacked into the door before the creature that was chasing them caught up. They then started to panic as Jeremey addressed them.

"Hold on, I'm almost there, don't panic!"

The creature then charged at Yumi. Graham then dove and saved her as he consulted her.

"Yumi, get inside, I'll hold him off!"

He then was devirtualized. The door opened and Jeremey addressed her.

"Yumi, its open, get in!"

She then rushed inside the door. She then found the super-computer and shut it down. Jeremey then energized her and Aelita un-docked the Skid. They then exited the Replika as it collapsed and returned to the Dock.

**Hey guys, hope you liked the chapter, next chapter Jeremey's dad insists that Jeremey take a day off school to spend time with him, so Jeremey leaves Graham instructions on how to work the super-computer in case of a Xana attack, thinking that the probability of it happening will be pretty slim, but when Xana attacks Graham is thrust into action and discovers that Jeremey's job requires more than just typing. Will they be able to stop Xana? Or will Graham and the others be defeated? Find out in the next all new chapter of Code Lyoko Evolution!**


	23. CH23:Jeremey's Day Off part 1

**Code Lyoko Evolution Chapter 25: Jeremey's Day Off**

**AN: Enjoy the chapter! Please R R!**

Graham had been at Kadic for about 3 months now, and he had six months until the end of the school year. His grades had drastically improved in the past few months thanks to Jeremey. Also, Graham's friendship with the gang had greatly improved since the first day he had met them all. In fact, Graham was actually now dreading the last day of school because it would mean saying farewell to his friends for who knows how long. During summer vacation Graham would miss Odd's jokes, his over-eating, and his bragging. He would miss Ulrich's humor as well as his train of thought, Ulrich could cheer anyone up fast, Graham would also miss Yumi and her stories, she also had such interesting ones, especially about Japan and her heritage, he'd also miss the wisdom that Yumi had shared with him over the past few months, he'd also miss William and his stories, about past loves and funny times with his family and friends, but Graham would miss Jeremey and Aelita most of all. He'd miss Jeremey and his technological mumbo jumbo, the way he helped Graham with his school-work, the way Jeremey could make anything sound hard, and the way Jeremey was so nice to him. Graham had never really had a best-friend, but if he had to choose, he'd pick Jeremey. And he'd miss Aelita most of all. In a lot of ways, Aelita was Graham's first love. You see, Graham had had minor crushes and he had experienced puppy love dozens of times before, but Aelita was what he considered his first young adult romance, and he was just dying to ask her to be his girlfriend, something he had never really asked anyone to do. Graham knew that she felt the same way, but he also knew that Aelita also had a lot of other stuff on her mind, like her late father and her mother, and also her past life before Lyoko and before Kadic, and Graham couldn't change that, so he had decided to give it some time. Besides, Graham had a lot on his plate too, like the fact that his father was very over-bearing and strict, and the fact that he was practically linked to Maelstrom and Slipspace and Okoyl was a lot to take in. Graham knew there had to be more, he knew there had to be something he didn't know, but he would never know. But all that didn't matter to Graham right now, because right now he was worry-free in deep dream mode. That's right. It was 5:45 and Graham was lost in a dream. Graham was then awakened by his alarm clock, which had been surprisingly set about an hour and five minutes early. He then shot up and saw Jeremey standing above in, glasses and all. He then inquired about why Jeremey had reset his alarm clock.

"Jeremey, what the hell man, why the heck is my alarm clock set early, what the heck?"

Jeremey then addressed him.

"Oh good. You're awake. Look, my father's coming over today to pick me up for a sort of "father son day" or something because every time he's asked to spend some quality time with him I say no, so now he's forcing me to go with him to spend one day away from Kadic, and I'm not gonna be back until tomorrow afternoon, so I need you to be able to take my place in case of a Xana attack. Now, I've emailed you some instructions on how to work the super-computer, and just in case I've even written you a Word document on the subject on your lap-top. I've also sent you like 3 GameBox Live Voice Messages giving you the instructions, just in case. Now, I'm not saying Xana's bound to attack while I'm away, but there's a really big chance he just might, so I have to make sure that you're prepared if he does. My father's picking me up after 2nd period, so I'll be able to spend some time with you guys before he comes. I'm gonna go get an early shower, yah coming? There's no ridiculously long line, plus we can be early for breakfast too."

Jeremey then threw a towel at Graham and headed for the shower wrapped in his towel. Graham stripped down to his underwear and wrapped the towel around him and headed for the showers as well. After they got their showers they headed back to the dorms and changed. Jeremey changed into his red sweater with brown pants; Graham decided to go with his blue Sonic the Hedgehog shirt with blue jeans, white pumas, and his blue Daytona Beach baseball cap. They then raced downstairs and where the first in line for breakfast, much to the dismay of the other students who woke up unaware that the two best friends had managed to outsmart them. In fact by the time that most of the boys and girls got done with their showers Graham and Jeremey were already done eating and were headed down to Mrs. Englefeld's classroom, which was good for Graham and Jeremey because the seats in the back were theirs for the taking. You see the seats in the back of Mrs. Englefeld's class were highly coveted, mostly because Mrs. Englefeld's voice was extremely annoying, it sounded like a pterodactyl giving birth to a full-grown llama, and needless to say everyone in her class always left with a headache, save for a few students who had been wise enough to choose the back seats, however Jeremey and Graham never got there in time, in fact sometimes they were extremely late and when they got there the only seats left were in the very front row, which were awful seats to sit in in that class because in them you could not only hear Mrs. Englefeld, you could SMELL her too…and she smelled even more nasty than Odd's feet. Which no one, especially Odd's various ex-girlfriends, thought was possible. Now was their chance, and they took it. Usually they both brought huge bottles of Excedrin and cans of body spray with them to math class but today all they brought with them was their textbooks. Soon after they got settled Ulrich and Odd walked in and plopped their stuff down on the desks beside them. Ulrich then asked why they weren't at breakfast.

"Hey guys, why weren't you at breakfast, you kinda let us down, we all wanted to spend time with you guys, especially you Jeremey, seeing how you're leaving after 2nd period. Yumi was kinda let down, seeing how she doesn't have any classes with you except for 4th and 6th period. Also Graham Aelita is slightly pissed off at you, you promised to eat breakfast with her. Alone. And Jeremey don't forget what Milly asked you."

Jeremey then responded.

"I know, but I had to wake up early to give Graham directions on how to work the Super-Computer in case of a Xana attack, I'll text Milly after I leave and tell her we'll meet tomorrow at lunch."

Graham then responded too.

"Dangit, I totally forgot about Aelita, Jeremey it's all your fault! Why can't you just say no to your dad, instead you had to make me miss my date! Are you serious?!"

Jeremey then responded.

"Don't get angry at me, you should've just stayed longer at breakfast, besides, I already tried telling him no, but he insisted, and now if I try to stay I'll be forced to go and then tomorrow I'll have detention, besides for once I actually want to spend time with him, I'm very sorry about making you miss your date, I'll make it up to you. Tomorrow. But today I have to spend time with my father, I'm sorry, it can't be helped."

Graham then apologized.

"Sorry I got mad, I'm just a little upset. That's all, and I hope she's not too mad, I mean I have a lot on my mind right now, what with my brother coming to visit soon, I haven't seen him since he invited me to the NFL draft where the Panthers picked him, I'm very nervous, he's married now, plus we're not exactly that close, he's a nice brother but he's kind of a jerk at the same time, also he shares my dad's opinion about you guys, I don't know what the heck I'm gonna do."

Soon 1st period was over and 2nd period Reading was in session. Unlike Math, which was a complete and total pain in the ass, even for Jeremey, the study nut, Reading was actually something both Graham and Jeremey enjoyed very much, especially since their teacher, Mr. Scott, was actually the exact opposite of strict, so they could always get away with "forgetting" they had homework, something that Jeremey didn't think was all that noble but he was willing to do when it was important. Soon after all the kids sat down Mr. Scott addressed them.

"Alright class, welcome back to 2nd period reading, yesterday we read the last two chapters of Tom Sawyer, and then we took the final quiz on the book. I'm still grading those, so today; we'll be reading some Shakespeare. Specifically, some excerpts from Romeo and Juliet. Alright, I need two volunteers, one boy to read Romeo's lines and one girl to read the Juliet lines. Anyone?"

Graham and Jeremey watched as the room grew suddenly silent. Everybody in their school apparently hated Shakespeare. Graham and Jeremey both knew that if no-one raised their hand that Mr. Scott would just choose two people for them. Graham hoped he wasn't picked, mostly because he hated the complex level of complexity that Shakespeare had written all his works, granted, he was a writer from the 16th century, but still. Graham also knew that he would be teased for days by his pears, so he didn't raise his hand in fear of this. Soon Mr. Scott got fed up and picked for them.

"Alright, I've had enough, every time I ask for volunteers for Shakespeare I always have to choose, next time you don't even get a choice. Belpois! Solovieff! Come up here and grab these scripts off my desk! I am so fed up with you children! It's not like I'm asking you to write a Shakespeare-esque play or something, I'm just forcing you to read excerpts! Man alive, I need a vacation! Alright, as I said, Belpois, Solovieff, up here now!"

Jeremey then slowly walked up to the front of the classroom, very disappointed in his fellow classmate's decision to not raise their hands. Jeremey liked school, but come on, this was ridiculous! Shakespeare?! With Milly?! Jeremey was genuinely embarrassed, and this hadn't been the first time. And not just because he was about to trip over himself trying to read Shakespeare. It was because it was Romeo and Juliet. With Milly. You see, apparently his crush on Milly had not been very subtle, and need-less to say almost the entire boy's dorm knew about this crush. Of course the fact that Odd had made t-shirts hadn't really helped at all. Jeremey then allowed his mind to travel elsewhere. He then began to look back on this very day last week.

_Flashback start._

_Jeremey was walking with Graham when everyone started laughing at him. At first he was very clue-less, as was Graham. They then walked up to Odd to see he had set up a stand of some sort. At first they thought he had set up a kissing booth but they were shocked to find out he was selling t-shirts. Odd then handed one to Jeremey, not realizing who he was, and attempted to sell it to him. Jeremey then examined the t-shirt. It was a white t-shirt with Milly's and Jeremey's faces on them with a heart separating their faces. Above this illustration were the words "J/illy" on it. Odd then attempted to sell him the shirt before realizing who he was. _

"_Hey, that'll be $40, and….wait a minute….oh hi Jeremey, old buddy old pal!"_

_It was obvious that Odd was trying to save his one skin. Jeremey then slapped him and got angry._

"_I am so angry!"_

_Odd was about to rub his cheek when he was slapped in the other from behind by Milly, who was accompanied by Tamiya. Milly than vented her frustration at him._

"_I can't believe you Odd, for one because you made this public, it's me and Jeremey's business, not yours, and second of all, these shirts are extremely over-priced! Forty dollars?! For some crappy home-made shirt?! You could've at least made them using one of those stupid custom ink websites! But you decided instead to charge forty frickin dollars for some dumb home-made t-shirts that smell really bad because they're just old t-shirts of yours that you transformed into these stupid things! God!"_

_Milly than slapped him again and she and Tamiya left._

_Flashback End._

Jeremey had already been teased all week because of it, and now he had to read his Romeo. To her Juliet. In front of the class. This was very stupid, and Jeremey kind of felt like Mr. Scott was picking on him. You see, Mr. Scott was one of the very first people to give up his hard earned forty dollars for a "Jilly" t-shirt, and he had also bought one of Odd's stupid Jilly lunch-boxes, and he had eaten out of it every single day since he had bought it. Jeremey then decided to just suck it up and get it over with. He then took a deep breath and said his first line.

"Did my heart love till now? forswear it, sight! For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night."

_A few painful minutes later…._

Jeremey was finally done and he and Milly went back to their respective seats. Soon Mr. Scott announced the end of 2nd period.

"Alright class, and that's all for 2nd period, I'll see you all tomorrow, good-bye!"

Jeremey then walked out of the classroom and said his goodbyes.

"Alright, bye Ulrich!"

Ulrich then responded.

"Alright, see you tomorrow Einstein, have a good time!"

Odd then said goodbye.  
"Yah, and meanwhile, I'll be free to sell all the Jilly merch I want to!"

Odd then exclaimed in pain as he was slapped in the face from behind by Milly.

"Take that you stupid prick!"

Jeremey then said goodbye to Graham.

"So, Graham, this is it. You sure you'll be able to run the ship while I'm gone?"

Graham then responded.

"Jeremey, relax, I'll be fine, besides, I highly doubt Xana's gonna attack today, I mean he attacked us yesterday, we'll be okay!"

Jeremey then walked away.

**Hey guys, I tried to make this chapter a one parter, I really did, but one part just won't cut it, so it's gonna be a two-or three parter, sorry about that. Hope you liked it, don't forget to review, I appreciate it!**


	24. CH24:Jeremey's Day Off part 2

**Code Lyoko Evolution Chapter 26: Jeremey's Day Off (Part 2)**

**AN: Enjoy!**

Jeremey had been gone for a few hours and Graham was getting along fine. Granted, he was kinda lonely seeing how he had to spend 3rd period alone. However, he got to see Yumi in fourth period Geography, so that was sort of good. He sat with the gang during lunch, but without Jeremey talking techno-mumbo jumbo about how he developed a new program to help fight Xana, it felt really different. Graham sat at the lunch table thinking to himself.

_So this is what it feels like without Jeremey around. Okay. I miss him more than I thought I would. Oh well. I'll be fine…I hope…._

After lunch Graham spent all of 5th period alone, but he had Yumi and Odd in 6th period Band and he got to see Ulrich again in all three of them again plus Aelita and William in 7th period PHYS. ED, but he spent 8th period Art and 9th period Library alone. No big deal. After school he hung out with Odd and Ulrich for a while before they left to study. Then Graham walked over to the Gym for some exercise. Graham didn't really have anything better to do, and besides, he could use the exercise. He then opened the doors to the Gym to discover Jim, Coach Fembley, Yumi, and other students setting up speakers and decorations. Graham then decided to ask the Coach what was going on.

"Excuse me Ma'am, I was wondering what you're doing and I-"

Fembley then walked over to him, bent down, and screamed in his face with a roar like an ogre and she had matching bad breath to go with it.

"DON'T CALL ME A MA'AM! I AM YOUR COACH AND YOU WILL RESPECT ME BY CALLING ME SIR!"

Jim then walked over and calmed her down before explaining for her.

"Whoa, calm down Fembley, Ulry here was just asking a question, he didn't mean to call you that. Alright, Ulry, what's your question?"

Graham then continued.

"Well you see sir, I was just wanting to come here for an after school workout, and I noticed that you guys were setting up for…some sort of event here and I was wondering what was up."

Jim then answered him.

"Oh, we're just setting up for the upcoming dance; didn't you see the flyers everywhere?"

Graham then answered.

"Umm I'm sorry to say I didn't, sir. Is there anything I can do to help?"

Jim then answered him.

"Well, I guess we could use an extra set of hands around here, tell you what. Yumi, come up here!"

Yumi then walked up.

"Yes Jim you wanted to see me, what did you want?"

Jim then answered.

"Well, you see, Ulry here wanted to know if he could help set up shop here, so I was just gonna ask if you minded if he helped you. So, do you mind?"

Yumi then answered.

"No. Not at all. In fact, I'd enjoy some help, I'm kinda having problems. Come here, Graham, I'll show you what I'm working on."

Graham then followed Yumi to where she had been working. Yumi then explained what she had been doing.

"Alright, that right there is the mixing board, it's really outdated, but it serves its purpose. Anyway, I can't seem to find a way to get this thing unjammed, and I'm afraid I'm gonna break it, so I was wondering if you could take a look, Jeremey showed you how to fix your GameBox when it got jammed, so maybe you could fix it, I don't know, could you?"

Graham then answered her.

"I don't know Yumi; it looks pretty jammed, hold on."

He then examined it while talking to Yumi about the dance.

"So there's a dance coming up, huh?"

Yumi then answered him.

"Yah, everybody's been talking about it nonstop since two days ago when the flyers were first put up, Aelita was going to try to ask you to go with her today at breakfast."

Graham then mentally kicked himself for allowing Jeremey to make him leave breakfast early, but then again, Jeremey hadn't made him, plus the time hadn't just been used to get the coveted seats in the back of homeroom, once they arrived in the classroom they had discussed how to properly use the super-computer. He then responded to Yumi.

"Well, I guess I should've stuck around, but then again, I only left early so Jeremey could give me the dumbed down version of how to work the super-computer, I didn't blow her off on purpose, you understand what I'm getting at here, right?"

Yumi then responded.

"Yah, I understand, and I'm pretty sure Aelita understands too, but I don't think that changes the fact that she's upset that you sort of skipped your guys' date. You should apologize to her later for not telling her about why you skipped out and make it up to her somehow."

Graham then thanked her for the advice.

"You know what, I'm gonna do just that, thanks for the advice Yumi, but before I use it, I'm gonna do what I set out to do and fix this thing!"

He then tried to un-jam the mixing board. He then heard something inside snap. He then accidently dropped it while trying to examine it and gasped, the drop breaking it completely. It then completely snapped right in half He then let his head fall in shame. He then took off his hat, thrust it on the floor, and sat down with his head in his hands.

"I've really screwed things up now, huh?"

Yumi then put her hand on his shoulder and tried to comfort him.

"Come on Graham, it's not all that bad, besides, it was already having problems, now they can just buy a new one with the insurance, it was probably gonna break on its own, I mean sure it wouldn't have snapped in half, but still, there's no reason to get upset, we all make mistakes, the important thing is that we don't make them twice. Okay? Here, take your hat."

She then handed him his hat. He then put it back on and sighed. He then inquired about what they should do next.

"So, what now?"

Yumi then answered him.

"Well, we should probably tell Jim so he can tell Mr. Delmas. Here, I'll call him. Jim!"

Jim then walked over.

"What is it Yumi?"

Yumi then answered.

"The mixing-board broke."

Jim then responded.

"Yah, I can kind of see that, oh well, it was getting really old anyway, it was bound to break sooner or later, I'll go tell Mr. Delmas so he can go over to the mall and use the insurance on it to get a new one, you guys stay here and keep on working, you got it?" Okay."

He then walked over to the door and exited the Gymnasium. Meanwhile Graham and Yumi continued to talk. Graham started the conversation.

"Man I sure wish Einstein was here, he'd fix it faster than anything, and I wouldn't have broken it in the first place."

Yumi then responded.

"Yah, maybe, but you still need to stop being so hard on yourself, it's not like it was entirely your fault. I mean, I was working on it for like an hour and a half before you came. And besides, it was bound to break, and now they have an excuse to go get a new one, in fact I was about to break it on purpose just for that very reason."

Graham then laughed. Yumi then asked him why.

"What do you find so funny?"

Graham then responded.

"Nothing, it's just you kinda remind me of my brother, he used to say stuff like that a lot when he was about my age."

Yumi then inquired further.

"So you and your brother were pretty close, huh?"

Graham then responded.

"Yah. But that ended when he turned about 16 or 17. Then he was all about growing up and stuff. But when he left for college he gave me a really awesome gift to remember him by."

Yumi then inquired about it.

"Oh really what'd he give you?"

Graham then answered.

"I'll give you a hint. I wear it almost every day."

Yumi then responded.

"Your older brother gave you the hat?"

Graham then answered.

"Yah, you see back when we were little, he wore that thing everywhere, it was pretty much his most prized possession, but then he turned 15 and he just stopped wearing it, and it sat on his dresser for about 2 years, and every time I asked him if I could have it or something he said no, but then he decided to give it to me when he left for college, so I could always remember how he grew up with me."

Yumi then inquired further.

"So how long ago was this?"

"About 6 years or so."

"And how long did it take for you to want to wear the hat?"

"Let's just say I slipped it on the second I saw his truck turn the corner."

"Let's change the subject. So, I've always wondered, why is your father so mean to you?"

"Well, he always kind of was strict, he always tried to get us to study and stuff, but ever since sixth grade it's been all about me and going to college. You see, my dad's a really smart programmer for some company, and he wants me to be like him when I grow up, but I want to be an author, I'm really good at it, but he doesn't approve, and I didn't know how serious he was about programming until Jeremey found out that he helped build Okoyl and Lyoko. Now I know that he's really serious about it, but I'm not growing up to be a lab rat, so he can just deal with it."

Jim then came in and panicked.

"There's some kind of weird monsters attacking outside! We have to board ourselves in here right now!"

Coach Fembley then responded in a somewhat angry but patient tone.

"Morales, you've been drinking again, haven't you, I told you, you could get fired for crying out loud!"

Jim then responded.

"Fembley this has nothing to do with drinking, I swear to you I saw it!"

Yumi then whispered to Graham.

"Graham, check the super-scan."

Graham then nodded and reached for his bag only to find it wasn't there. He then complained.

"Aww no! I've left my bag in the dorm, and it's got everything in it, my phone, my textbooks, but more importantly Jeremey's laptop!"

Yumi then responded.

"Well that's not very good. Go back and-"

She was then cut off by the building being rammed into. Jim then panicked.

"Look, out the window, those are the monsters I saw earlier, I swear to you, look!"

Fembley then responded.

"MORALES, YOU ARE DRUNK, JUST WAIT UNTIL MR. DELMAS GETS HIS HANDS ON YOU-"

Jim then cut her off by grabbing her head and forcing it to face the window. She then saw what he was talking about and gasped.

"Okay, please tell me I'm just hallucinating…"

Yumi and Graham then looked out the window and looked. They then saw a bunch of Xana's Wolves attacking. Graham then told Yumi to get her phone out.

"Yumi, call it in. I'll head to the factory and we'll meet up there. But first we need to distract Coach Fembley and G.I. Joke."

Yumi then responded.

"I think I have an idea."

She then called William. William picked up his phone and asked what was going on.

"Yumi, what's going on? There are giant Xana-fied wolves running around everywhere!"

Yumi then responded.

"I know, Xana's activated a tower, and Jeremey left Graham in charge of the super-computer, anyway we need you to cause a distraction in the Gym, Jim and Fembley have seen the wolves and their probably not gonna let us leave."

William then responded.

"Alright, one distraction coming right up!"

William then soon came bursting in through the door. Jim and Fembley spotted him and ran over to him. He then collapsed and pretended to moan. They then examined him and Graham and Yumi escaped. Yumi went one direction and Graham went another. Yumi then ended the conversation.

"See you in the factory!"

Graham then ran towards the manhole in the forest. He then lifted the cover, went under, dropped the cover back into place, then climbed down the ladder, grabbed a skateboard, rode it the end of the tunnel, climbed the ladder, crossed the bridge, entered the factory, climbed down the rope, and entered the computer lab faster than he ever had. He then called Yumi. She then picked up and he asked her when she was gonna get there.  
"Yumi, how close are you to the factory, we need to hurry!"

Yumi then responded.

"I've got Aelita and Ulrich, I can't seem to reach Odd, you should call him yourself, it might be the cell signal. Bye."

Yumi then hung up. Graham then called Odd. Odd then picked up and answered.

"Graham, I saw the wolves, I'm already heading for the factory, tell the others, okay?"

Graham then responded.

"Actually, they're already on the way too. Meet with them in the elevator and get down here quick!"

Odd then hung up. Soon they all arrived in the factory. Graham then addressed them.

"Get to the scanners!"

They then went inside the scanner room. Graham then began to virtualize them.

"Transfer Ulrich, transfer Odd, transfer Yumi, transfer Aelita. Scanner Ulrich, scanner Odd, scanner Yumi, scanner Aelita! Virtualization!"

They soon arrived in the Ice Sector. Aelita then inquired about the location of the tower.

"Graham, where's the tower?"

Graham then responded.

"Hold on, let me check…and snap, crackle, pop! Got it! It's at 30 degrees east Aelita! But be careful, you've got some monsters heading your way, but since I don't know any of Jeremey codes, I can't tell you what it is. You'll have to figure that out for yourself."

They then continued until the monsters caught up with them. They were then confirmed to be Bloks. Odd took out one with his laser arrows and almost took out another but then he ran out of laser arrows. He then asked Graham to reload him.

"Hey Graham, reload me!"

Graham then responded.

"Okay, but hold on, I have to figure out how to do it."

Soon Graham did this, but too late because Odd was devirtualized by a MegaTank. Ulrich then devirtualized the rest of the Bloks. Yumi tried to take out the MegaTank but she was devirtualized instead. Ulrich took it out in revenge and he and Aelita traveled to the tower. Aelita then deactivated the tower and Graham initiated the return to the past.

"Umm…..return to the past...now."

Graham then watched as the world was enveloped in white.

**Hey guys, sorry for the short Lyoko battle, but I'm working on other fics, also I have better things to do all day than to just constantly write fanfiction, so plez review. Next chapter it's Yumi's birthday and Jeremey has invented the most awesome birthday machine ever: a bomb that explodes into confetti! However it takes an enormous amount of energy to power. Xana takes advantage of this and uses it to access the local power grid so he can materialize Zora in the school. Will they defeat Xana? And even if they do, can they make Yumi's birthday party as awesome as it was before the attack? Find out next chapter, but for now, you'll have to wait. Sorry!**


	25. CH25: Confetti Birthday Bomb

**Code Lyoko Evolution Chapter 27: The Confetti Birthday Bomb**

**AN: Enjoy the chapter! Also if you go on and search for RocketShark216 you'll find my profile. On it I have uploaded pictures of Xana's Wolves, Zora, Maelstrom's Hunters, Maelstrom, and Graham (real world and Lyoko.) Check it out! I will be adding pictures on there whenever there's a new character or monster I feel should have a picture. Thank you, and enjoy the chapter. **

Graham has waited and waited all day long and now school was finally over, meaning it was finally time. Time for what you might ask? Well, you see, Yumi's birthday was the next day, so Graham and his friend's wanted to make an awesome birthday party for her in the rec room. Now it was time to start setting up, and Graham was more excited than ever. Jeremey had taken it upon himself to be in charge of it all, assigning everyone a task. Jeremey had put Graham in charge of gift-wrap and gift-coordination; he had put Odd in charge of the cake and snacks, Ulrich in charge of the decorations and theme of the party, he had tasked Aelita with making music for the party, she was in the process of making a mix tape for the party, and last but not least Jeremey had put William in charge of keeping Yumi away from the rec-room. Graham waited at the Quad until he saw William and Yumi walk by, textbooks in hand. William then turned around when Yumi wasn't looking and gave Graham a thumbs up. Graham then snuck around them until he reached the door to the rec-room; he then went inside and waited for his friends. Soon Jeremey arrived, followed by Aelita and Ulrich, Odd was the last one to arrive, his punctuality not surprising them, he was late all the time, somehow whenever they met up to do ANYTHING Odd always had something that was "more important" come up, and usually it was extremely stupid things like someone selling a cracked copy of a video game that wasn't even out yet that turned out to be falsely labeled copies of the last entry in the series, or some amazing new sandwich he "absolutely had to try" at the local diner, Jamaican Jarheads, just to name a few. Graham couldn't wait to find out what it was this time, and he inquired about it.

"So, Odd, what kept you out this time?"

Odd then answered.

"I promised to help Sam with some homework, I can't just NOT keep promises to my GIRLFRIEND, I'm not like you and Jeremey, you guys blow off Aelita and Milly all the time."

Graham, Jeremey, and Aelita all three blushed at the same time, Aelita and Jeremey stayed silent while Graham lashed out.

"Odd, how many times do I have to tell you, Aelita and I are NOT dating, and even if we were, it wouldn't be ANY of YOUR business, okay?! And as for the thing about Milly that's none of your business too."

Aelita then responded.

"Wait…we're not…dating?"

Graham then responded back.

"I don't know, are we?"

"I think so….I mean, I thought I made it kinda clear that I wanted to go out with you…"

"Sorry, you could've just said that, meanwhile I've been left here all clueless."

"Well I didn't know that you were clueless…you could've just told me you were, it's not like-"

Jeremey then cut off their little discussion.

"Guys, guys! Enough! Can't you two talk this out later, like maybe when we're not trying to set up a party for OUR FRIEND?!"

Graham then answered.

"Yah. Sorry Einstein. I'll get back to coordinating. So, I really need to know, Odd, what have you gotten Yumi so far?"

Odd then answered.

"Birthday card and a gift card."

Ulrich then lashed out.

"Odd, are you serious, you could've put more thought into it, I mean she's turning 16, it's not every day you become eligible to DRIVE by yourself you know!"

Odd then responded.

"Cool it man, sorry, what'd you want me to get her, a Porsche?! Besides, the gift card's got like 300 bucks on it, and it's for JC Penny, what else could a girl ask for on her 16th birthday?"

Ulrich was about to argue back. Graham sensed this by the way his face looked and cut him off before he began to speak.

"Guys, Jeremey put me in charge of the gifts, and I say that's fine, it's what I would've done. In fact, it's what I did do, except I didn't spend as much. In fact the only person who spent more on her so far is Ulrich, and that's because he spent like $900 on that really nice kimono dress."

Ulrich then responded.

"I'm her boyfriend, what did you want me to do, buy her a cheapy necklace or something? Besides its part of her heritage, just like pizza is to Odd, of course its part of everyone's heritage seeing how it's so damn good, Odd you're ancestors are geniuses!"

Odd then corrected him.

"Correction, they were geniuses, I think they were put on death row for not coming up with delivery service."

Odd then watched as everyone suddenly went silent. Eventually Graham broke the silence.

"Umm Odd, just a little tip, if you want to make a funny out of that, take out the part about death row, it's a really graphic subject to talk about, and it's not something to just make a joke out of, my Uncle almost got put on there once."

Jeremey then responded.

"Alright, good point Graham, but we're getting off track here, Aelita, how goes the progress with the mix-tape? How far are you?"

Aelita then answered.

"I haven't really made it very hard, sorry but I cannot find anything that sounds like her style for the life of me, I was gonna try and go to the music store to find something, maybe I could make an old fashioned mix, but I can't find anything good on vinyl in terms of what she likes, as far as I can tell she's really into techno like me, she has every Sub-Digitals cd ever made, but she's also a really big fan of old school rock and roll, I was thinking of maybe a mix between a Kiss song and a Sub-Digitals song, I'm gonna try and pick up something later, in fact, I should get going, I'll email you with a sample if I make any good progress. Bye!"

They then all four watched as she left the rec-room. Jeremey then addressed Graham.

"So….Graham, did you get the gift wrap?"

Graham then responded.

"Yah."

"You didn't just order gift-wrap did you? Everyone knows that custom gift-wrap is so much cooler! Her party's gonna be lame if you did….but you didn't…..right?"

"No…also, on a totally un-related note, I have to step out really quick and make a phone call…..if you'll excuse me, I must go now."

He then rushed outside and hastily dialed the party store's number on his phone. They then picked up and he hastily addressed them.

"Alright, this is Graham Ulry, you know that gift wrap I ordered? Yah, well I'm no longer going to need it, so I'd like to cancel the order and get a refund. Ahuh. I understand. Goodbye."

Jeremey then addressed Ulrich and Odd.

"He totally ordered gift-wrap."

Ulrich then responded.

"Yah think?"

Graham then came back in. Jeremey then addressed Odd.

"So….Odd….did you order the cake? If you did, I hope you didn't get a white cake with black icing just to match the color scheme of the party, cuz everyone knows that it's really hip to have a cake with a picture of someone on it right now, that's why I gave you that photo of Yumi you know, so I hope you didn't do what I think you did."

Odd then answered.  
"Oh yeah no I did exactly what you just said. Now on a totally un-related note it has come to my attention that I need to step outside and place a phone call, be right back!"

He then went outside and dialed the bakery's number into his phone hastily. He then began to talk as soon as they picked up.

"Hello, Tom's Hometown Bakery? Yes, I'd like to change my order…..I'd like you to ice the cake in the form of a picture….is that too difficult….because if it is I completely understand…it's a picture of a person….she's the birthday girl and I thought it'd be better if I ordered an awesome cake….yes I can bring you the photo….be there in a few…..bye!"

Odd then stepped back in. Jeremey then verbally complained.

"What is with you guys? This is Yumi's sweet sixteen. It's supposed to be memorable. You guys need to step up your game. Alright, anyway, I'm now going to show you my latest invention that will make standard confetti launchers obsolete because I have made…..a confetti bomb! When it explodes, it shoots a load of confetti everywhere….it'll be the perfect decoration for her party! I call it….the Confetti Birthday Bomb! All you need to do to set it up is open the bomb and insert the following ingredients into it: 4 sheets of assorted color tissue paper cut up into strips, an inch of hot water, some glue, and some sparkles, then all you do is let the water and glue dry overnight, then shut the bomb and detonate it! However, it's a really huge confetti explosion, and I couldn't find a battery to power the advanced circuitry used to make it happen, so I made it powered by a power outlet, but it takes an immense amount of power from the power grid, so it'll likely cause a power outage when it detonates, but according to my calculations it'll only be out for about 2.5 seconds before the power grid is able to gather enough power to reboot itself, so it won't even be out long enough for anyone to notice."

Unbeknownst to the group of friends, Xana had been observing their conversation and was already formulating a plan. Xana needed a way to destroy the Lyoko Warriors once and for all, and seeing how they were all gathering for Yumi's birthday tomorrow, Xana figured he could destroy them then. He figured that if he could somehow materialize Zora and an army of monsters to the real world, he could destroy them and then focus all his attention on Maelstrom, once he was destroyed than nothing and no one would stand in between Xana and his dreams of world domination. Xana figured that if he could use a specter to possess this "confetti birthday bomb", then he could use it to gain access to the local power grid, then he could syphon the power and use it to send Zora to the real world, finishing the Lyoko Brats off once and for all. Xana planned to use the very thing that Jeremey had invented to be a fun party trick to destroy them. Xana then activated a tower and began his work. The only thing that could possibly go wrong with his plan was if Jeremey's Super-Scan alerted him of the activated tower before the moment of the explosion….but Xana had bugged the Super-Scan when he had awakened Zora…..and now the bug was finally fully installed…..Jeremey would never know he was attacking and the fools would never know what was happening until it was too late. It was foolproof! Xana then went deep into his quarters and began to plan for the upcoming attack.

_The next day….._

Graham and the rest of the gang were ready for the party. Graham had every single gift in a neat and organized pile, all wrapped in custom gift wrap he had ordered from some company in town. Odd had already paid for the cake; he then wheeled it back to the rec-room with help from the others. Aelita had already created an awesome mix tape for the party. Ulrich had set up the decorations and Jeremey had already prepared the Confetti Birthday Bomb. They were ready. Now William was leading her to the Rec-Room. He had told Yumi that he wanted to study there, but she had no idea that he was actually leading her to her birthday party. William then turned the doorknob and he and Yumi walked inside. Yumi then noticed all the lights were off and inquired about this.

"Hey William, why are all the lights off, what gives?"

William then grew very silent. Yumi then noticed a Kiss song playing very softly. She then walked over to the CD player and almost had a heart attack when someone jumped out at her. At first she was terrified but she was relieved when the strange figure turned on the lights and was revealed to be Aelita. Graham, Ulrich, Odd, William Aelita, and Jeremey then shouted at her.

"Happy birthday Yumi!"

Yumi then responded.

"Aww…you guys made me a party? How sweet is that! Wait a minute….is that Gene Simmons doing a duet with Chris Morales?"

Aelita then answered her question.

"Yah. It's my new mix; I made it just for you! You like it?"

Yumi then responded.

"Yah. Oh my god! Is that a cake?! With my face on it?!"

Odd then responded.

"Yah, I ordered it from the bakery, it cost a TON of money, but it's your 16th birthday so what else were we gonna do."

Yumi then responded.

"Nice. These decorations are awesome, who did them?"

Ulrich then responded.

"I did. I wanted to make sure you would like them."

Yumi then hugged Ulrich.

"Thanks Ulrich. That's sweet. Oh look at the gifts! They even have super sweet gift wrap!"

Graham then responded.

"I know. I ordered it from a party store like 2 towns away. I had to hike like 41/2 miles but it was for a friend so I didn't let it bother me too much."

Yumi then thanked Graham.

"Thanks Graham, you're a really awesome friend."

Jeremey then addressed the birthday girl.

"Alright, so I was thinking we'd do gifts first, then we eat some snacks, oh and I have a really awesome surprise, it's an invention I made just for you, but I'm not gonna use it until you turn EXACTLY 16, so when it hits the time you were born, tell me so I can activate the machine, unless of course you were born really late at night, then we'll just save it for second to last."

Yumi then gravitated to the gifts. Odd wanted her to open his first, so she did. She then saw the gift card and hugged Odd.

"Thanks Odd, that's a really nice gift, now I can get myself a bunch of new threads, thanks!"

Odd then responded.

"Well I couldn't really find you anything else, I mean you're a girl, you know what you want, and me….well, all I really know is what I want, so I decided to just stick with a gift card."

Yumi then responded.

"Thanks again, but you didn't have to get me a $300 one, I think I'm gonna end up sharing some of it with Aelita."

Yumi then moved on to Graham's gift. She then saw a gift card for the local shoe store. She then hugged Graham.

"And now I can get a butt-load of shoes to match my new clothes! Thanks!"

Graham then responded.

"You're welcome. Sorry it's only 100 bucks though, I'm kinda broke this week."

Yumi then responded.

"Your fine, thanks again, you're such an awesome friend."

She then opened Aelita's, William's, and Jeremey's before moving on to Ulrich's. She opened it and almost fainted when she found out what it was. She then grabbed Ulrich and kissed him all over repeatedly.

"I love you I love you I love you I love you! Thank you! But it must of cost you close to a fortune!"

Ulrich then responded.

"Close to it. About 900 dollars, but your my girlfriend, it's my job to spoil you."

She then laughed at his joke. Soon it was time for the Confetti Birthday Bomb to explode. Jeremey then addressed Yumi.

"Alright Yumi, right now you are exactly 16 years old, and in celebration of that I present to you the most advanced birthday decoration known to man, pause for dramatic effect, the all new, the marvelous, the astonishing, the Confetti Birthday Bomb!"

Yumi then responded.

"So…what does it do?"

Jeremey then answered.

"It's a bomb that explodes into confetti. I thought the name was very self-explanatory, but I guess I was wrong, alright, let's detonate this sucker! In 3, 2, 1! Boom!"

He then activated the bomb. It them exploded into a marvel of confetti and sparkles. Yumi then clapped and congratulated Jeremey.

"Oh-my-god that was so frickin cool! How'd you make that work?"

"It took hours of programming, but it was well worth it."

Zora then materialized behind them. Only Odd saw this and attempted to alert his friends. Jeremey then responded.  
"Odd, what is it?"

"It's Zora! She's right behind us! I swear to God! AHH!"

They then turned around and saw her. Jeremey then checked his laptop and gasped. He then addressed the group.

"Oh no! Xana's activated a tower, and he used it to hack into the birthday bomb to gain access to the power grid! Now he's using the energy to materialize Zora and an army of his monsters to earth! This is terrible! We have to get to the factory! Run!"

They then ran. They were soon chased into the Gymnasium. Zora followed them relentlessly. Graham then got an idea and shared it with his friends.

"Guys, you go ahead to the factory, I'll hold her off!"

Jeremey then responded.

"How are you gonna do that?"

Graham then answered.

"I'm gonna lure her over to the boxing ring and then go a few rounds with her!"

Jeremey then responded.

"Good luck!"

Graham then ran towards the boxing ring. He then entered the ring, slipped on some gloves, and began to taunt Zora.

"Hey Zora, you know what? You look really hideous in this light!"

Zora then responded in one of the most demonic voices Graham had ever heard.

"You foolish human, you think you're so powerful, but you cannot prevail against the will of Xana!"

It was in that very moment that Graham became very intimidated, but if Graham had ever learned anything in his 14 years of life it was this: When you're intimidated, you better not let your enemy know that, or they'll gain the upper hand by using your fear against you. So Graham did what he did best in these types of situations: he made a funny.

"If that's how you say 'you can't win this fight' than you suck at using insults, dude."

Zora then jumped inside the ring. Graham then responded with a comment.

"Ok, so you're gonna fight me. Prepare to get your butt kicked!"  
Zora then shape-shifted into Sylvester Stallone dressed up as Rocky Balboa. Graham then commented on her choice.

"Really, Zora? Rocky's a movie, Sylvester Stallone sucks at boxing in real-"

He was then cut off when Zora punched in square in the jaw. Graham then punched her a few times before going for a straight up spin kick, knocking her down. Graham then began to taunt her.

"You're down for the count? Already? Are you serious? You suck worse than I thought! One! Two! Three! Four! Five-"

He was then cut off by Zora grabbing his neck and throwing him into the ropes. Meanwhile Jeremey and the others had reached the factory. Jeremey then addressed them.

"The activated tower is in Xana Castle, head to the scanners!"

They then did so and Jeremey began to work his magic.

"Transfer Ulrich, transfer Odd, transfer Yumi, transfer William, transfer Aelita! Scanner Ulrich, scanner Odd, scanner Yumi, scanner William, scanner Aelita! Virtualization!"

They then arrived inside Xana Castle. Aelita then inquired about the location of the tower.

"Jeremey, where's the tower?"

Jeremey then responded.

"It's located deep within the actual castle, somewhere inside of Xana's Quarters, you're heading straight into the heart of darkness, be careful guys, we can't lose, Graham's counting on us, right now he's in the middle of the boxing match from hell, we have to hurry or he'll be killed, pick up the pace!"

They then headed towards Xana Castle. Eventually they were met with opposition in the form of Hell Hounds. Aelita took out one with her energy fields, but she was then shot by another. Jeremey then warned her of this.

"Aelita, be careful, you just lost 10 life points!"

Aelita then responded.

"Thanks, I will."

They eventually defeated the monsters but Odd was devirtualized in the process. They then advanced inside the castle. They then made it to the level the tower was on soon after. They then continued to move on before running into new monsters. These monsters looked like knights, but they had flaming helmets and swords, as well as blood red demonic wings on their back, and some sort of second pair of arms that was colored blood red, but instead of having four hands, the hands on the second pair of arms had been replaced by what almost looked like barrels for a flamethrower. They also had red horns coming out of their helmet, a curved one on each side and a straight one on top. The eyeholes on the helmets of these creatures were also big enough to reveal their glowing blood red eyes. They didn't know much about this new monster but one thing they did know was that everyone about them screamed "baron of hell." Needless to say these things were demons and proud of it. Aelita then inquired about Jeremey about the new monsters.

"Jeremey, we just ran into some new monsters, they look pretty scary, and you need to see this."

Jeremey then responded.

"Alright, send me a visual."

The visual then came on. Jeremey jumped up and screamed before responding.

"What the hell are those things?!"

Ulrich then answered.

"We don't know, but speaking of hell, I think these things came from there."

Jeremey then responded.

"You guys are right about one thing, they are pretty frickin scary, I haven't been that scared since Graham convinced me to go see Death Movie IV."

Aelita then responded.

"Wait….you and Graham snuck out to see a horror movie?! When I get my hands on Graham I'm gonna-"

Ulrich then cut her off.

"Kiss him?"

Aelita then responded in an angry tone.

"Ulrich-butt-the hell-out! Jeremey, did you guys really sneak out?"

"Yah, kinda, but we don't have time to talk about this, you guys are on a MISSION, remember? Get to the tower before those…things attack you."

Odd then suggested a name for the creatures.

"I've come up with a name for those."

Jeremey then sighed. Odd was a self-proclaimed "naming pro" when it came to naming new monsters on Lyoko. Odd had taken it upon himself to name every single monster they ever fought on Lyoko, no joke there either, in fact, if Odd wasn't part of their group, they still be calling the monsters "monsters." Jeremey sighed once more and then responded.

"What'd you come up with NOW Odd?"

"They're Demon Knights."

"That's very cool Odd, but if you didn't already realize I HAVE WORK TO DO!"

Odd then responded.

"Jesus, Einstein, I was just spit balling, you don't have to yell."

"Sorry. I'm just kinda stressed. I mean I was so sure that we killed him."

Soon Aelita made it to the tower, however Ulrich and Yumi were devirtualized before this happened. Meanwhile Graham was about to be killed by Zora, who he had extremely pissed off during the fight. Soon Aelita deactivated the tower. Zora then disappeared. Graham then cheered.

"Yah! Einstein did it! WE WON! Take that Zora; you can't beat the Grahamster when it comes to boxing! YAH!"

Jeremey then initiated a return to the past.

"Return to the past now!"

Jeremey and his friends then watched as their surroundings were enveloped in white. They were then enveloped in the familiar bubble and the welcomed it's presence as time went backwards.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter, next chapter Jeremey's 11 year old little brother Jimmy Belpois comes to Kadic, but unlike Jeremey Jimmy is not a genius, instead he is more like a mischievous youngster who's even more good at pulling pranks then Odd. Jimmy quickly befriends Hiroki and Jimmy and they all three become room-mates, and soon they terrorize the school together. But when Jimmy inadvertently discovers the gang's secret, they must battle to keep him quiet until Jeremey can divert enough energy to return to the past, but when Maelstrom possesses Jimmy the gang must fight to save him from the lord of Okoyl. It'll be a blast, also please review telling me your thoughts on the story.**


	26. CH26:Jimmy Belpois Part 1

**Code Lyoko Evolution Chapter 28: Jimmy Belpois; Synonymous with Nuisance Part 1**

**AN: Enjoy the chapter.**

Graham and Jeremey were playing Shark Recon together when Jeremey got the e-mail. Jeremey stopped and opened his laptop. Jeremey then gasped as he read the email. Graham then paused the game and walked over to Jeremey. He then asked Jeremey what was wrong.

"Hey Einstein, why'd you gasp like that, you sound like something shocked you, what is it? Xana launch an attack or something?"

Jeremey sighed before responding.

"Xana? Launch an attack? At 4:00 in the morning? Trust me, even Xana sleeps. Alright, I just got an email from my dad, he said that tomorrow he's dropping my little brother off at Kadic, he's going to be a boarder here."

"Awesome! Wait, you never told me you had a brother, man, there are a lot of things I don't know about you, and we're supposed to be best friends. Wow."

"Yah, well I never told you because I never really thought it was relevant or necessary. Anyway, it's bad, because Jimmy is a nuisance."

"He can't be that bad, Jeremey, not as bad as Odd."

"You don't understand, my brother is 4 years younger than me, he's got an instruction manual on how to be annoying etched into his brain for crying out loud, he's nothing like me, he's a total drag, and what's worse he's always going and getting baby crushes on girls that are like 4 or 5 years older than him, it's actually kinda painful watching him when he attempts to flirt with them. Not to mention he's a total prankster."

"Come on Einstein, I bet that's not all true, in fact, I bet he's a spitting image of you, I bet you $50.00 no one will be able to tell the difference between you two!"

"Whatever you say, but just so you know I'm only agreeing to bet on this because I know that my brother and I have nothing in common besides looks, so it's more than likely that I'm gonna be fifty dollars richer than I was yesterday."

"So when's he coming?"

"Early. Dad wants me to show him around before school, he also wants me to help carry his bags to his dorm."  
"Well I'll tell you what; I'll help ya, besides it'll mean I get to meet him earlier than anyone else."

"Okay, you can help, but I'll tell you one thing, you better not forget your wallet. On second thought, just put the fifty bucks under your hat, otherwise your wallet will get stolen, trust me, my brother's a born pick-pocket."

They then walked over to the office to wait for Jeremey's dad. Eventually his car pulled up and Jeremey's dad got out of the car, and then grabbed Jeremey's brother's bags. Michael then walked inside the office together and stopped when they saw Jeremey. Jeremey's father then greeted his son.

"Hello Jeremey, excited to see you brother?"

"Yah, I guess so, guys this is my friend Graham Ulry."

Michael Belpois than looked at Graham and greeted him.

"Oh, you're that kid Jeremey keeps talking about in his letters; he says you've become his best friend. I'm Michael, but you can call me Mr. Belpois. So, where are you from?"

"I'm from Ohio sir."

"Ohio? You mean like Ohio in America?"

"Yah."

"Okay. I've read about America a lot in my days, but I've never really been there, except for a vacation to Florida once, but I've never actually met many Kadic students from there. Alright, you two are probably gonna run late if I keep this up, I'll go get him checked in, you guys keep an eye on him while I'm gone. Jimmy! Get inside, you're brother wants to see you!"

Jimmy then walked inside the office, allowing Graham to get a good look at him. He had blonde hair, black glasses, a blue turtleneck sweater, brown khakis, and matching brown loafers. He was almost identical looking to Jeremey; in fact, they looked so alike that Graham wouldn't be able to tell the difference if Jimmy wasn't substantially smaller. He was about as tall as Hiroki and Johnny, maybe a little shorter. Jeremey then broke the silence by greeting his brother.

"Hey Jimmy, so, you excited for your first day at Kadic?"

"Yeah, I guess, it was about time. Who's that guy standing with you?"

"Oh, this is my friend, Graham. Graham, say hi to Jimmy before he gets suspicious."  
Graham then greeted Jimmy.

"Oh, sorry, my name's Graham, Graham Ulry, I'm your brother's roommate. Alright, we should probably get your bags and get you to your dorm. Sixth Grade floor right, Jeremey?"

"Yah, but wait until my dad gets him checked in, we need to know what dorm he's gonna be in."

Michael Belpois than walked back over to them and addressed them.

"Alright, Jimmy, you're all checked in, here's your class schedule, Mr. Delmas said it was okay if you were a little late to class if it's absolutely necessary. Alright Jeremey, you should probably leave his luggage here for now, Mr. Delmas said he'd put it with the other bags, come back to get them after school, he's got his textbooks in his messenger bag he's got on him. Alright, I love you two, Jeremey, keep an eye on him, Jimmy, be good for your brother. Alright, I gotta run, it was nice meeting you Graham, I hope we can meet again sometime."

He then got inside his car and drove away. Jeremey and Graham then took him to the quad to start the tour. Jeremey then addressed Jimmy.

"Alright Jimmy, me and Graham only have 45 minutes until breakfast starts, so we need to make this quick. Alright, this right here is the quad, right there is the recess field, and right there is the mess hall. Then there are the dorms, the one on the left is the guy's dorm, and the one on the right is the girls. Alright, the dorms follow a sort of age-based floor plan; the ground floor is for 6th graders, the 1st floor is for 7th graders, the 2nd floor is for 8th graders, 3rd for 9th, 4th for 10th, 5th for 11th, and 6th for 12th. Then there's the actual school building itself, it follows the same floor plan, so all of your classes will be held in classrooms on the ground floor. Then there's the office building, that's where I want you to wait for us after school so we can help you move your stuff in. Then there's then Gymnasium, that's where you'll go for Gym class, it's open after school if you want to work out or just hang out, there's even a rec room with a pool table, a foosball table, a TV, a pinball machine, and even some snacks and a cd player. Alright, your homeroom class is in Mr. Nigel's classroom, just ask someone how to get there when it's time for class, for now I want you to wait in the office, the secretary will tell you when it's time for you to go to class. Alright, I'll see you later."

Jimmy then ran to the office. Graham and Jeremey then went inside the mess hall and got breakfast before heading to Mrs. Englefeld's class. Ulrich asked them why they were late.

"Hey Jeremey, why were you guys late, you missed breakfast."

Jeremey then responded.

"Sorry, my brother Jimmy starts school here today, I was showing him around, and we're sorry. It just couldn't be helped."

Meanwhile Jimmy was about to be introduced to his classmates during first period. He couldn't wait to meet them. Mr. Nigel then introduced him and he walked out.

"Alright class, today we have a new student joining our class, he's from right here in France, he's the little brother of Kadic's resident genius, please welcome James Belpois!"

Jimmy then walked in front of the class. Mr. Nigel then asked him a question.

"So, James, why don't you tell us something about yourself?"

Jimmy then responded.

"Well, sir, first off, with all due respect, I prefer Jimmy over James. Also, I may be related to Jeremey Belpois, but I am no genius."

Mr. Nigel then responded.

"Okay, so from now on we'll call you Jimmy. Alright Jimmy, let me see here, there's an extra seat by Hiroki and Johnny."

"Who?"  
Hiroki, Johnny, show Jimmy who you are."

Hiroki and Johnny raised their hands. Jimmy then walked over and sat next to Hiroki. Hiroki then greeted him.

"Hi. I'm Hiroki; this is my friend Johnny, welcome to Kadic. So, you look just like Jeremey."

Jimmy then responded.

"Yah, we got our looks from the same side of the gene pool, but he got the brains and cowardice, I got everything else."

Johnny than joined the conversation.

"So, you moved in yet?"

"No, my brother and his friend Graham said they'd meet me after school to move me in, but I don't know who to room with."

Hiroki then responded.

"Well, there's plenty of room in our dorm, you could move in with us. We've even got one of those dangerous triple bunk beds!"

Jimmy then responded.

"Okay. Thanks."

Soon school was over. Jimmy headed over to the office with Johnny and Hiroki and waited for Jeremey and Graham. Soon they arrived and Jeremey greeted Jimmy.

"Hey Jimmy, it looks like you made friends with Johnny and Hiroki, they're nice kids, you guy's get along great."

Jimmy then responded.

"Yah, they even asked me to move in with them!"

"Oh, that's awesome, you're gonna have roommates to keep an eye on ya! Alright, let's get your bags to the dorm!"

They then carried the bags to the dorm. Jeremey then addressed Jimmy.

"Alright, it looks like you're all settled in now. Okay, Graham and I promised to meet our friends at the quad, see you later Jimmy, and have fun!"

Graham and Jeremey then walked away. Graham and Jeremey then started to talk. Graham began the conversation.

"I believe you owe me fifty dollars. He's just like you!"

Jeremey then responded.

"Actually, no, he's not. You'll see. Until then you can just forget about that fifty dollars. What do you even need fifty dollars for?"

"I don't know, Shark Recon 3's coming out on December 3rd, I wanted to go and get it."

"Yah, well can't you just ask for it for Christmas?"  
"First off, I want to get it on launch day, and second of all, my parents aren't gonna get anything for me, they put me in boarding school so they can finally live alone."

Meanwhile Jimmy and his friends were talking about what they wanted to do. Hiroki started the conversation.

"So….you guys wanna play some GameBox?"

Jimmy answered.

"I don't know, what games do you have?"

Johnny answered for Hiroki.

"Not much. Just Shark Recon, Shark Recon 2, Warhero 1-3, and Super Bunnie Bros. Let's go hang out at the quad!"

Hiroki then responded.

"Johnny, the only reason you want to go there is because Yumi'll be there."

Johnny then blushed. Jimmy then asked who Yumi was.

"Wait whose Yumi?"

Hiroki then answered.

"My sister, she's in the same grade as Jeremey, she's friends with him, Johnny has a crush on her."

Johnny then responded.

"Yah, well Hiroki has a crush on Milly Solovieff."  
Jimmy then inquired about Milly.

"Who's Milly?"

Johnny then answered.

"She's this girl in the 8th grade that he has a huge crush on, but she's sort of dating your brother."

"Why would anyone want to date my brother? He's a walking computer for crying out loud."

Hiroki then responded.

"Alright, fine, we'll hang out at the Quad; I need the fresh air anyway. Let's go!"

They then walked to the quad together. Meanwhile Jeremey and Graham had just arrived there. Yumi was asking Jeremey why he missed breakfast.

"So, Jeremey, why'd you two miss breakfast?"

Jeremey then responded.

"Oh, I had to show my little brother Jimmy around, he started school here today."

"You never told me you had a brother. How old is he?"

"He's 11. He's rooming with Hiroki and Johnny."

"Great. He's gonna turn into a nuisance by the end of the day."

"Actually, he's already a nuisance, so he can't become one again. In fact, if I know him he is gonna be the ring-leader in every single one of Hiroki and Johnny's pranks for the rest of the school year."

Meanwhile Jimmy and his friends were watching them. Johnny then started the conversation.

"Oh my God, there's Yumi, she looks so pretty in that outfit!"

Hiroki then silenced him.

"Johnny, for the love of God, be quiet, they'll go away if we let them know we're here."

Jimmy looked around until he saw Aelita. He then asked Hiroki who she was.

"Who's she?"

Hiroki then responded.

"Which one?"

"The pink haired one."

"Oh, her? That's Aelita Stones. She's an 8th Grader from Canada."

"Dude, she's hot! I HAVE to get her to go out with me."

"Don't bother; she's already dating Graham Ulry."

"That sucks."

"Not really, there are lots of other girls here, besides, she's like 15, and no offense but you're so short she'd have to bend down to kiss you."

Johnny then joined in.

"Or pick you up; she might break her back trying to bend down that low."

Jimmy then responded.

"Hey, don't be going and making fun of my height, besides, you guys are the same height as me and you BOTH have crushes on older women, just like me."

Hiroki then responded.

"True. Alright, let's go say hi."

"No, I don't want to; you heard what I just said about Aelita, let's just go back to the dorm."

Hiroki then looked behind them and noticed that Milly and Tamiya were walking towards them. He then responded.

"Fine, but we sneak around that way, because I am not running into Milly."

Jimmy and Johnny then nodded. Jimmy then looked behind them and saw Milly and Tamiya.

"So, Hiroki, which one's Milly?"

"The one with the red hair."

"Oh."

They then walked past the gang, hoping to sneak past. Jeremey spotted them and then greeted Jimmy.

"So, you thought you could sneak past huh, pal? Guys, I'd like you to meet Jimmy Belpois, younger brother of yours truly!"

Ulrich greeted him first.

"Wow, Jeremey, he's a spitting image of you, holy crap, you two look like identical twins! Hi, I'm Ulrich Stern. Welcome to Kadic."

Yumi greeted him next.

"You're right Ulrich, Jeremey; I wouldn't be surprised if you thought you were looking in a mirror when you looked at him, he's looks like you would 2 years ago. Hi, my name's Yumi Ishiyama, I heard you made friends with Hiroki and Johnny."

Odd greeted him next.

"You guys are totally blind; he looks way different than Einstein. Hi dude, I'm Odd Della Robia, but the ladies round here call me the 'Purple Clad Casanova.' Nice to meet yah, little man!"

Finally Aelita greeted Jimmy.

"Odd, first of all, you forgot the 'self-proclaimed' in 'self-proclaimed Purple Clad Casanova', and second of all he does look A LOT like Jeremey. Hi, my name's Aelita Stones, nice to meet you Jimmy."

She then held out his hand so he could shake it. Jimmy then blushed a thousand shades of red and went silent. Aelita then pulled her hand back.

"A little shy, aren't we? Oh well."

Hiroki then joined in the conversation.  
"No, he's not nervous it's just…allergies! There's this new pollen in the air here in France, pretty much anyone is allergic to it. Common symptoms it causes are red cheeks and….silence! We'd better get him back to the dorm. Bye"

They then left. Jeremey then inquired about this "new pollen."

"What? I've never heard about that….how in the heck does Hiroki know something about the weather that I don't?"

Aelita then responded.

"He doesn't Jeremey, he made that up to try and cover up for Jimmy."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I'm saying he made that up as an excuse to get away. I think Jimmy has a crush on me."

Jeremey then responded.

"Probably, he always does get baby crushes on older girls. Don't worry, he never tries anything stupid, and when he does it ends before it even starts, well, most of the time anyway, one time he almost blew up the whole front yard to try and impress his babysitter when he was 9, he was grounded for 3 whole months after that. He's kind of a prankster. "

Graham then silently slipped the fifty bucks into Jeremey's hand. They then walked back to their dorm.

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed the chapter, see ya soon, bye!"**


	27. CH27: Jimmy Belpois Part 2

**Code Lyoko Evolution Chapter 29: Jimmy Belpois; Synonymous With Nuisance Part 2**

**AN: Hey guys, RocketShark216 here, with the new chapter. In this chapter Maelstrom attacks, possessing everyone except Graham, now Graham attempt to de-activate the spire by himself, but when an old friend of the Lyoko Warriors steps in to help Graham, Graham learns more about his strange link to Okoyl and Maelstrom as well as his immunity to returns to the past and even his post-Lyoko trip headaches. **

It had been two days since Jimmy's arrival at Kadic, and he had already caused trouble. He and his buddies had pranked everyone over the past 2 days and now everyone was afraid of being pranked, in fact everyone in the 6th grade floor of the guy's dorm hadn't had any sleep in 2 days due to not wanting to wake up with their hair attached to their pillow cases via maple syrup. Now school was over and Graham and Jeremey were hanging out by the quad. They were talking when all of a sudden they got soaked with water. Afterwards two metal buckets fell on the ground. The pair looked up at the roof to see Jimmy and Hiroki running away at light speed. Graham then complained.

"Jeremey, you were right about your brother being a pain. He's been pranking everyone every chance he gets, plus he's been hitting on Aelita like CRAZY! If he hits on her one more time I'm going to DESTROY HIM!"

Jeremey then responded.

"I know, he is a pain, but at the same time he's 11, it's his job to be immature, and by the way, don't be too mad at him for the whole Aelita thing, I mean, do you somehow feel threatened by him?"

"No. It's just that it's embarrassing. Dang, my outfit's soaked, I'm gonna have to wear my Daytona Beach outfit for weeks!"

"Yeah, and I'm gonna be wearing my season 4 outfit for ages. Let's go change."

(**Sorry for breaking the fourth wall there, but I absolutely had to do it while I had the chance. I've been dying to break the fourth wall for a while now, but I haven't been able to find a way to do it for the life of me, and coming up with this scenario is the best thing I've ever done. I'm so happy! LOLZ.**)

They then walked upstairs to change. Graham put his blue and green Sonic the Hedgehog shirt on and slipped on his dark blue jeans and white Pumas. He then slipped on his blue Daytona Beach hat and flipped it backwards before giving it a good downward tug. Jeremey changed into his red sweater and they prepared to go back outside. Jeremey was in the middle of locking the door to their dorm when all of a sudden they heard some beeping. They became puzzled for a few seconds before Graham and Jeremey realized what it was. They then rushed inside their dorm and Jeremey flipped his laptop open. He then gasped before sharing the news with Graham.

"Graham, bad news, the Super-Scan's picked up an activated Spire; we have to go to Slipspace now, call Ulrich, I'll try to get ahold of Yumi!"

Graham then took out his IPhone 4S and went into his contacts. He then scrolled down before finding Ulrich's number in his contacts. He then dialed the number. After waiting for a few seconds Ulrich's voicemail broke the silence.

"Hey, it's Ulrich, I'm not here now, but you can leave me a message and I'll get back to you when I can. Bye!"

Graham then addressed Jeremey.

"All I got was his voicemail, what about you?"

Jeremey then responded.

"I didn't reach Yumi either, I'll try Odd, you get Aelita."

Graham then went to the top of his contacts before finding Aelita's name. He then dialed her number. After a few seconds all he got was her voicemail.

"Hello, Aelita Stones here, I'm a bit busy at the moment, sing your song at the beep."

(**This is a reference to a very popular trilogy of Superhero movies, it's a Marvel superhero movie, if you already know which one I'm referring to, then just read the rest of the chapter like normal, but if you didn't recognize it, then just pm me after you're down reading this chapter and ask me which one it was. I'll give you a hint: The first and third movies in the series were released in 2002 and 2007 respectively. So, did you guess it? No? That's kind of sad seeing how the movies I'm referring to are some of my most favorite movies of all time, just review later telling me whether or not you guessed it.**)

Graham then addressed Jeremey once more.

"Nothing. Alright, I'm heading to the Mall, Odd said they'd be there for the launch of that brand new video game, I'll meet you at the factory if I can."

_30 Minutes Later…_

Graham and Jeremey were running to the factory at breakneck speed, desperately trying to get to their destination. A lot had happened in the course of the past half hour or so. They soon reached the factory bridge, they then quickened their pace. They finally reached the rope, and they swung down. They then went down the elevator. Unfortunately Jeremey was possessed before they could make it to the Super-Calculator, meaning that Graham would have to go on his own. He was about to start the countdown when he heard the scanners open. He immediately became scared, he reached for his secret weapon: a pocket knife he kept on him at all times in case of an extreme emergency. He then cautiously went downstairs and prepared for the worst. He was very surprised to find that instead of one of Xana's monsters he had instead found a man wearing a lab coat and glasses. He was a very big man who had brown hair. He also had a major case of facial hair. Graham then questioned the man as to who he was.

"Who are you? Are you even a person? Or are you one of HIS tricks?"

The man then responded.

"I assure you, Graham Ulry, son of Stewart Ulry, that I am no minion of Xana. I am Franz Hopper, creator of Xana and of Lyoko itself. What are you doing here?"

"Jeremey recruited me a few month s back, for some reason I've always been immune to returns to the past. I'm trying to get to Slipspace to deactivate a Spire, I'm the only one that can do it, but Maelstrom possessed Jeremey and the others, I'm on my own."

"Maelstrom? Spires? I haven't heard about those in a long time. So, you really DON'T remember, do you?"

"Remember what?"

"Alright, a long time ago, when your father was first starting to help me build Lyoko, he helped me out by letting me analyze Maelstrom in my lab so I could properly program Xana. He brought you along because your mother had to work and he had nothing else to do with you that day, you were only about 4 years old, my daughter Aelita was five and-"

"Wait…..Aelita as in…Aelita Stones?"

"You know her?"

"Yes, in fact I'm sort of…dating…her….why?"

"Well, anyway, your father and I were working, when the MiB came to my home. We hid you two in the basement, while we attempted to sort it out. Stewart snuck away and put a DNA bug in the return to the past, and now it has been activated, and you can now remember events before the return to the past. But so can he. Little did I know that my young pupil was working for the very people that I was fighting against. He was a double agent. And know that he can remember…he'll go back to them and they'll find Lyoko. So I need to flee. But first I need to help you stop Maelstrom."

"Yah….can you PLEASE virtualize me?"

"Yes. Get in the scanner, I'll virtualize you and help you deactivate the Spire."

"Alright."

Graham then went inside the scanner. Franz got in the computer chair and started the process.

"Transfer Graham. Scanner Graham. Virtualization."

Graham then felt himself being broken down and re-built inside Lyoko. He hung in the air for a moment before falling down into Slipspace. Graham then got his rifle off his back, pulled the priming slide back, took the old clip out, got a new clip off his belt, slid it into place, and pulled the priming slide forward. He was ready. He then went a little ways before asking Franz where the Spire was.

"So, Franz, where's the Spire?"

"It's at 30 degrees north Graham. Just keep going until you see a dip in the land, then slide down and turn right. After that go down into the first ravine you see and head into the cave on the left. I'll give you more instructions once you get there."

"Got it."

Graham then continued until he found the dip in the land. He was about to slide down when he was shot in the back by Hunters. He then turned around and started shooting. Franz then addressed him.

"Graham, be careful, you just lost 20 life points!"

"You got it!"

Graham the decided he needed to use his Lyoko power. He then used it.

"Imagination! GO!"

Graham then watched as a small army of friendly Bloks materialized in front of him and defended him from the Hunters. He then continued to head to the Spire. Eventually he made it and he deactivated the Spire's shields before shooting at its energy core, destroying it instantly. Franz then devirtualized him before going back to Lyoko. Graham then launched a return to the past and watched as the world was enveloped in white.

**Sorry this took so long to write; next time Graham wins a boxing match in the Gym and is noticed by Coach Fembley who sees Graham's potential and signs him up for the local boxing tournament. Will he win? Find out next chapter.**


	28. CH29 12:Author's Note

**Code Lyoko Evolution Chapter 29 ½: An author's note**

**Hey guys, RS216 here. Anyway, I wish I could be posting a new chapter of this, but I can't. Not right now anyway. Anyway, I'd thought I'd give you some news instead. I currently have writers block for this as well as two of my other stories, Elmore High School Adventures and Code: Church Camp, so I'm going to be on a short hiatus for these 3 stories until I get some good ideas, but don't worry, I will finish these stories. In fact, I've already planned 2 sequels for Code Lyoko Evolution, the first is titled Code Lyoko Origins, I don't want to give away too much about the story but I want you to know something about it so I'm just going to say this: SPOILER ALERT! Okay, if you want to spoil it, then read the stuff below the dotted line, but if you don't, then scroll down and don't read until you reach the words underneath the 2****nd**** dotted line. Okay, here goes:**

* * *

**Alright, at the end of Code Lyoko Evolution, Maelstrom will put Xana in a coma, escape Lyoko, and find Okoyl. At the same time the school year ends and Franz and the Lyoko Warriors set off to find the location of Okoyl's Supercomputer so they can fight Maelstrom. They soon find that it is located near a summer school/camp and they come up with a plan: they will attend the camp and defeat Maelstrom before the summer ends. In Code Lyoko Origins, the Lyoko Warriors study at Camp Lernalet (it's a play on words, I'm not going to spoil it right now but I will during the first chapter of Origins.) while fighting Maelstrom. Also Graham uncovers more of Okoyl's dark secrets and discovers he has more than just a small link to Okoyl. Along the way they will be joined by Laura Gaither (from the TV version of Evolution) who will become a Lyoko Warrior and help them defeat Maelstrom. Also romance blooms as Aelita and Graham's relationship grows. Also Yumi and Ulrich fall in love as well and Odd falls in love with a girl at the camp (she's another OC, she won't join Team Lyoko but she will be Odd's love interest and will most likely be in the 2****nd**** sequel, her name shall be revealed in the author's note of chapter 1 of Origins, but I am still working on the idea so bear with me.) Also Milly and Tamiya will be in the fic as well (they are enrolled in the camp because they fail Social Studies, they don't follow Jeremey.) and Milly will continue to date Jeremey. Also I will be creating more OCS for Origins as well as a very cool logo that I will post on Deviant art and it will also serve as the thumbnail for the actual story. Also the gang will be getting new outfits in the fic (Camp Lernalet has a dress code and the gang's outfits don't fit the dress code so they have to pick new clothes from the Camp Store, a place that's full of things that fit the code.) Also Franz will be in the fic as a main character (he will help the Lyoko Warriors by becoming a teacher at the camp so he can always be there to help.**

**Alright, that's about it for now, you'll find out more when the actual fic comes out, but I will not start writing it until Evolution is done, so do know that it will be a little while before Origins is posted. It will most likely be a little bit shorter than Evolution (Evolution will likely be 35 chapters long, not counting this one, also there will be an epilogue that will wrap things up and set the stage for the sequel, as well as a sort of bonus chapter where I share ideas for characters and chapters that I didn't end up using as well as a detailed description of how I write fanfiction and also some shoutouts for people that helped or just fans that supported this.)**

* * *

**Alright, that's it for the spoilers, chapter 30 will come as soon as I get over writers block, until then I'll be regularly updating my new fanfiction Power Ranger Galactic Force as well as Total Drama Ultimate Crossover plus whatever new fanfics I come up with. Alright, that's it for now, sorry for getting ur hopes up for a new chapter, I'll write chapter 30 eventually, but my mind is kind of a barren wasteland right now and I need a bit of a break but I will be posting stuff, however just not as much as before. Fanfiction is a VERY big part of my life but it's not all of me and I feel like I've been spending too much time writing lately and that I just need to chill, so I'm going on a temporary half hiatus for a little while, and who knows, maybe while I'm on my break I'll get over the writer's block and get some really good ideas cranking. BTW check me out on some of my other websites my YouTube channel is called RocketShark (they wouldn't let me add numbers so I just stuck with RocketShark.) also I have an Xbox as well as XBL so if you want to message me on there or maybe even friend me and play some games then my gamer tag is GameMaster131 so if you want message me there and we might play something fun. Also follow me on twitter I might post updates on my fanfiction there my twitter username is RocketShark216 so follow me there for updates and other things. Alright, it's about time I stop typing, my hands hurt a little, alright I hope you have a good day and look out for chapter 30 of Code Lyoko Evolution coming your way soon! Alright bye! **


	29. CH30: Boxing Tournament Part 1

**Code Lyoko Evolution Chapter 30: Boxing Tournament Part 1**

**AN: Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Code Lyoko or any of the related trademarks.**

**Claimer: I do own Graham, Jimmy, Zora, Maelstrom, Okoyl, Slipspace, Xana Castle, Wolves, Hell-Hounds, Demon Knights, Xana Castle, the Ulry family, and Okoyl.**

Graham and Jeremey exited the locker room and prepared for what came next. Today Coach Fembley was making the boys do boxing while the girls did Gymnastics. Graham was excited, mostly because he liked boxing. They then walked up to the rest of the guys and then Coach Fembley addressed them.

"Alright, maggots, time for boxing, today we're gonna do some gauntlet matches, whoever volunteers will have to fight 5 different people, if that person lose then they'll be replaced by the person who beat them, until they get beat. Whoever lasts the longest wins. Alright, who's up first?"

Graham then raised his hand. Fembley then picked him.

"Alright, Ulry, let's see what ya got. Ok now who wants to go against Graham first?"

Nicholas then raised his hand. She then addressed him.

"Ok, Poliakoff, you're up. Okay gentlemen, go get gloves on and get to it."

Soon Graham had won 4 different matches and was on his last one. At that point the girls finished with their gymnastics and Yumi and Aelita walked up to Jeremey, Odd, and Ulrich. Aelita then inquired about Graham's location.

"Hey Jeremey, where'd Graham go, I wanted to talk to him about something important."

Jeremey then responded.

"He's boxing right now; didn't you see him in the ring?"

"Oh. Well how's he doing?"

"He's doing great. I think he should be a boxer."

Graham then won. Fembley then addressed them.  
"Alright, class dismissed."

Graham then took his gloves off, jumped out of the ring, and walked up to the group. He was then greeted by Aelita.

"Hi Graham, that was nice boxing, you're really good."

Graham then responded.

"Thanks, I used to do some boxing back at my old school."

"Wow, really? That's interesting. By the way can we talk for a minute? It's about something important."

"I guess."

"Great. So, wanna head to the quad or should we just stay-"

She was then interrupted by Fembley.

"Ulry! That was some nice boxing back there. I have something I need to run by you really quick, if you have a minute."

Graham then looked at Aelita and spoke to her.

"Aelita, I'll talk to you in a few, this could be important."

"Okay. See you in a bit."

Graham then followed Fembley to her office. They then sat down and Fembley spoke.

"Now, as I already said, that was some great boxing, you're a real pro."

Graham then responded.

"Yah, I guess, I used to box back at my old school."

"Great. Anyway, there's this other boarding school in France a few miles away from here called Testament Academy, and they have a really good boxing program, and they've proposed a little tournament for us to see if we're good enough to have a spot on the local boxing league. Basically, if we win the tournament, they'll donate some money to the PE program that I can use to get us the things we'll need to participate in the France School District Boxing League, plus we'll have some extra money to sort of fix this place up a bit, maybe even replace some old equipment. Anyway, the point is, I need some good boxers to go to this tournament, and you're one of the best boxers I've seen all year, so I was wondering if you would be interested in competing."

"Sure, anything to help us get into that league, when's the tournament?"

"Next Saturday from 7:00-9:00."

"Okay, I'm in."

"Alright, we're having practice tomorrow and then next Tuesday as well. You're gonna want to be here so you can get prepared, Testament's got some good boxers there."

"Okay."

"Alright, you can go now."

Graham then exited the Gymnasium and got out his iPhone. He then went to his contacts and scrolled down until he found the one labeled "Angel." He then dialed the number and Aelita then picked up.

"Hey Graham, what's up?"

"Nothing, I just got done talking to Fembley, she wanted to sign me up for this upcoming boxing tournament. I just wanted to call and see if we could meet up and talk about whatever it was you wanted to talk about."

"Really, that's cool, did you sign up?"

"Yah, its next Saturday, if we win then we'll get a spot on the local boxing league here in France and I'll be able to box locally."

"Cool, also I'm sorry but I'm studying for a really huge test right now so I can't meet up but I'll make sure to call you when I can. Talk to ya later bye."

She then hung up. Graham then walked towards the dorms and was greeted by Ulrich.

"Hey man, what's up?"

Graham then responded.

"Nothing much, I was just about to head to the dorm and hang out with Jeremey."

"Oh, don't bother, he's not there, he's in the factory working on a program."

"Oh. Well, have you seen Odd?"

"Yah, but he's busy moping right now."

"Why?"

"Samantha dumped him."

"Dang, I feel bad for him now."

"Yeah…about that. Remember that money you loaned him a few days ago? He's planning on not paying you back."

"Okay now I wanna kill him. So, you doing anything right now?"

"Not really. Why?"

"I just wanted to know if we could go hang out or something."

"Oh. Well, I'm not really busy, if you want to hang out; I could go for some food down at Jamaican Jarheads."

"That sounds really good actually, especially since happy hour starts soon, and they're gonna have a special on their milkshakes. Let's go."

"Ok, but first I have to get my wallet out of my dorm."

"Don't worry about it, I have my wallet with me, I'll pay."  
"Thanks."

"Don't mention it. Just don't take advantage of it please."

"I won't."

They soon arrived at Jamaican Jarheads. They then entered and waited in line until they were addressed by a worker.

"Hello, and welcome to Jamaican Jarheads, home of some of the best burgers and shakes this side of France. Also happy hour just started so everything is half off, plus our milkshakes are three dollars off on top of the 50% off deal so their SUPER CHEAP. So how many people am I seating?"

Graham then responded.

"Just us two."

"Alright, I have a booth open right this way. They then followed him over to the booth and sat down. They were then addressed by a waitress.

"Hello, my name's Alyssa, and I'll be your waitress. So can I start you two guys off with a couple of drinks?"

Graham then responded.

"Yah."  
"Alright, I guess we'll start with you then."

"I'll have a Pepsi please."

"Alright, a Pepsi. And your friend?"

Ulrich then spoke.

"I'll just have a Mountain Dew please."  
"Alright, I'll be right back with your drinks."

She then walked toward the kitchen. Graham and Ulrich then opened their menus and looked through. Graham then asked Ulrich what he wanted.

"So what're you hungry for?"

"I was thinking the Four Cheese Burger and Fries."

"Oh. I think I'm just gonna get the Double Cheeseburger and Fries."

Their waitress then came back with their drinks. She then gave them to them along with straws and proceeded to address them.

"So are you two ready to order?"

Graham then responded.

"Yes please. I would like the Double Cheeseburger and Fries please."

"Okay, one Double Cheeseburger and Fries."

Graham then spoke once more.  
"Oh and can I get the Cheeseburger plain as well?"

"Absolutely. And you sir?"

"I'd like the Four Cheeseburger and Fries please. Oh but also I don't want onions on it and also no pickle."

"Alright, I'll go ring you up and I'll bring you your food shortly."

She then walked back into the kitchen. Ulrich then addressed Graham.

"So…that was some good boxing earlier."

"Thanks. Fembley signed me up for a tournament at a local school."

"Oh really what school?"

"Some place called Testament Academy."

"Oh. So, did you talk to Aelita yet?"

"No, she's studying for a test right now. What happened with you and Yumi though I thought you two were going out today did you get in a fight?"

"No, she just called off because she had to work."

"Oh."

"I wish Odd could get over his breakup though, it happened last night."

"It did?"

"Well sort of. Sam texted him and told him it was off but he didn't check his phone this morning like he usually does so he didn't read it until after Gym class."

"Oh. Why'd she break up with him over text message that's the worst way to do it. She must be pretty heartless. By the way have you seen William?"

"No. The last time I saw him was this morning before homeroom. He's probably talking to Laura Gauthier."

"Laura Gauthier? Who's Laura Gauthier?"

"Oh, I forgot that you haven't met her yet. She's this new girl who William's got the hots for right now."

"Oh. Have you met her yet?"

"No but he's told me a lot about her. He's been babbling about her for a long time now. It's almost like he's a little girl with a crush on a member of one of those dumb and overrated British boy bands."

They were then interrupted by the song That's What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction.

"Thanks Ulrich, you jinxed us. Dammit I hate this song!"

"I do too, everybody seems to love One Direction but the one direction they're going is down." (**I say this whenever One Direction is brought up, I think they're absolutely gay, sorry ladies and gentlemen but they just don't impress me. Just another set of HORRIBLE SINGERS who were lucky enough to make someone think they were hot [that's the only kind of people that record labels hire these days, you can have all the talent in the world and be average in the looks department and you'll never go anywhere, mostly because they can't use you as a little girl's fantasy unless you're "hot." BTW the people who hired 1D must be blind because their ugly as hell.])**

Their waitress then brought out their food. They then ate and she came back. They then ordered milkshakes to go and paid the bill and left. Ulrich then thanked Graham for the meal as they walked back to Kadic.

"Thanks for the meal Graham, it was really good, I'll pay you back soon."

"No, its fine, I swear."

"Alright, see ya later."

Graham then walked back to the dorms. He then heard his phone ring and he picked it up to see it was Aelita. He then answered and she spoke.

"Hey Graham, what's up?"

Graham then responded.

"Nothing much, I just got back from Jamaican Jarheads, Ulrich and I went there for happy hour because we had nothing else to do."

"Ok, well, I'm done studying so if you're not busy we can talk."

"Well I'm not busy at the moment."

"Alright. So, wanna meet up in town then?"

"Sounds good, but let me go check in with Jeremey first, I haven't seen him since 7th period."

"Okay."

Graham then went to his dorm, got out his key, and opened the door. He was then greeted by Jeremey, who was typing away on his computer. Typical.

"Hey Graham, what's up?"

"Nothing much, I just went to Jamaican Jarheads with Ulrich for dinner, you should've come. You missed Happy Hour."

"I would've come, but I had stuff to do. Right now I'm trying to finish programming Security."

"Oh. So, what phase are we on?"

"Appearance. I've already inserted the disk, now I'm just trying to fit the appearance file around his body template, but for some reason it won't fit the template I made, and I tested it on the exact same template earlier, and it worked fine, so I guess I'm just gonna have to keep modifying the template until it matches. Wait! I got it! It worked! It fits now! Wait…that doesn't look like the skin I made for him…..it looks like Captain Storm from Shark Recon…wait a minute…"

He then hit the disk release button on his computer to find that he had inserted Odd's heavily modded copy of Shark Recon 2. Jeremey then addressed Graham in a not so friendly tone.

"Graham, what the hell was Odd's modded copy of Shark Recon 2 doing in the case for my Security Installation Disk?!"

"Well, I borrowed it from Odd to try out the mods he made, and I lost the case he gave me, so I used that one. I'm sorry."

"It's ok, it's just that thanks to you I had to work for an extra two hours, so it's your fault I couldn't go with you to Jamaican Jarheads."

"Oh. Sorry. So are you gonna keep that appearance?"

"Well, I worked really hard on the one I was GOING to give him, but I also spent a lot more time modifying his template to make THIS one fit, so I'm keeping it."

"So what stage comes next?"  
"Personality."

"Why does he need a personality?"

"Well, Security is a multiple agent program much like Xana and Maelstrom and even Zora, so if we don't give him a set of traits he'll be an emotionless machine, and he'll do whatever he pleases, meaning he'll end up being another evil AI we have to battle on Lyoko, so we have to give him a personality. More specifically, a heroic and naïve personality, so he'll be on our side and he won't be able to turn on us because he won't ever wonder what being evil is like."

"Oh."

"The only problem is that I can't add the personality to his files, I have to literally activate him and then very quickly insert his personality file on Lyoko, so we'll have to travel to Sector 5 so we can contain him while we do this, it has to be done in a very quick fashion, plus we can't stay long or Xana will interfere."

"So another words, we have to give him life inside Lyoko, then restrain him and insert the program? That should be easy enough, right?"

"It won't be if Xana or Maelstrom try and interfere. You have to remember, we're in a three way war right now, everything we do we have to do carefully because if we aren't too careful we'll have two sides trying to undo or steal our work."

"Man, I wish our lives were easier."

"I know you do, I wish that too sometimes, but then again if it wasn't for this war we wouldn't have the bond that we have, we'd just be roommates in the same social circle, but we wouldn't be best friends. And I don't really know what I'd do without you as my best friend."

"Thanks. Alright, I'm gonna go meet up with Aelita, good luck finishing his personality."

"Okay see ya later!"

**And so ends chapter 30. BTW I know I said there'd only be about 6 more chapters in Chapter 29 and a ½ but I'm coming up with some good ideas so there might be 40 chapters or more. Don't get your hopes up though there's still a big chance of there only being about 35 chapters. Alright, see ya next time.**


End file.
